She Is My Weakness
by Julie come to your window
Summary: Un nuevo caso y la conexión cósmica que tiene con la victima, llevaran a Derek Morgan a cuestionarse su trabajo como agente...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien! No es el regalo que deseaba para Año Nuevo ya que quería una partida doble, pero se me hizo imposible terminar el de CSI. Este primer capitulo va dedicado a Juli! (espero te guste y es bastante extenso!) Solo son cuatro capítulos tal vez me extienda a cinco, no estoy muy segura aun. No es el primer Fic que hago pero si el primero que subo de Criminal Minds! :D I'm so excited! **

**Por si hay alguien a quien le guste combinar esto con la moda, como a mi jeje, los conjuntos que viste Emma en los capítulos están disponibles para que los vean en mi perfil de la pagina Polyvore. .com y mi perfil es brisamarina1**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, a excepción de Emma que es de mi total autoria y vale aclarar que el caso es completamente producto de mi loquilla imaginación! **

**Espero que lo disfruten y las Reviews son bienvenidas! :) **

**Ahora sin mas a leer!**

* * *

Chapter One: Once Upon A Time, In The Middle Of Winter.

**Año 1973.**

-¡Uno más, mami! Solo uno más antes de que te vayas- pidió el niño y su madre sonrió.

-Oh, Jacob, es hora de ir a dormir cariño- dijo con ternura desde la puerta, exhausta pero sin poder resistirse a los claros y acuosos ojos de su hijo que pedía un cuento mas antes de ir a la cama. -Si seguimos con este ritmo, el libro que te regalo papa no durara mucho- rio entre dientes y el niño sonrió feliz mientras se acobijaba bajo las mantas y la observaba atento. _–Blancanieves-_ leyó el titulo y él niño ahogo un gritito de excitación y su madre sonrió. _–"Había una vez hace mucho tiempo, allá en el norte a la mitad del invierno, cuando los copos de nieve caían como plumas desde el cielo, una reina que gustaba de coser entada junto a una ventana que __tenía los marcos hechos de ébano negro. Y mientras cosía y miraba hacia afuera el caer de la nieve, se punzó uno de sus dedos, y tres gotas de sangre cayeron sobre algunos copos de nieve que habían entrado por la ventana. Y vio aquella sangre preciosa sobre la blanca nieve, y pensó…__"-_.

-Mami, mami ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Jacob al cuerpo sin vida de su madre que se encontraba en el asiento del acompañante del auto dos días después. –Papi, papi despierta- pidió entre sollozos y el hombre apenas se movió gimiendo de dolor. Desvió la vista hacia el asiento vacío a su lado donde solo reposaba el libro que le había regalado su padre y que rezaba en la tapa azul: _"Cuentos de hadas de los hermanos Grimm"_, llorando lo tomo en brazos y se recostó hecho un ovillo, a lo largo del asiento trasero. –No te mueras mami- susurro abrazando el libro mientras las sirenas se oían a lo lejos, sin saber que ese libro se convertiría en su compañero de vida los años siguientes en los que tendría que afrontar la vida solo…

-Quiero a mi mami- dijo el niño entre sollozos mientras era arrastrado de la mano por la asistente social hacia la puerta de la casa donde viviría con sus padres adoptivos. Había superado todas las pruebas para quedarse con ellos, pero el niño bien sabia que desde el momento que puso un pie en esa casa la detesto; el "nuevo papa" era un hombre malo.

-Jacob tu madre murió hace ocho meses, debes superarlo- dijo con frialdad la mujer que de un zarpazo le quito el libro que tenia el pequeño entre sus brazos. –¡Debes crecer y no necesitaras para ello un estúpido libro de cuentos de hadas!- espeto con desdén, pero fue la gota que rebalso el vaso para el niño que lloro a todo pulmón pidiendo a gritos que le devolviera el libro. Todo le había sido arrebatado con tan solo cinco años de edad, no dejaría que lo separaran de su fiel y ahora único compañero de vida. Vivir de los cuentos que ese libro le ofrecía, escapándose a un mundo mucho mejor, a otra realidad de fantasía y mucho mas alegre, era lo único que tenia para superar el agudo dolor que sentía y sentiría por mucho tiempo al vivir en esa nueva y horrible casa…

**Año 1993. **

"_-El FBI sigue buscando las cinco niñas que han desaparecido en estos tres meses, aun no se sabe quién es el sospechoso, pero testigos están seguros de que ha sido un hombre de unos 25 años que viaja por todo el país y rapta a niñas de entre 9 y 10 años, dejando mensajes de cuentos escritos en las paredes con la sangre de los padres que asesina previamente. Se ha hablado de asesinatos previos y de la toma de trofeos que se llevo consigo el sospechoso. Lamentamos informarles que ya han confirmado que a la lista se ha sumado una niña más, Emma Grant cuyos padres han sido asesinados esta madrugada y sus abuelos la reportaron como desaparecida. Ampliaremos en breve con más información. Soy Beth Talbot de Los Ángeles News para todos ustedes"-._

**Año 2008. Actualidad. **

Amaneció arriba del avión. No había pegado un ojo como hacia quince años que no lo hacia y cuando observo por la ventana, noto que el cielo invernal apenas soleado de Portland había sido remplazado por el gris y triste de Virginia. No sabía las horas que llevaba de viaje, supuso que muchas porque había cruzado el país, pero ya deseaba bajarse de ese bendito avión. Detestaba volar, desde pequeña había tenido que hacerlo cada dos años y si bien ya debía estar acostumbrada, ese viaje en particular la ponía nerviosa. Hacia dos días exactos que había recibido una llamada del agente Hotchner del FBI, pidiéndole reunirse en Quántico urgente para ayudarlos en un caso y Emma pensó inmediatamente que tenia que estar vinculado con el asesinato de sus padres y su posterior secuestro, y gracias a aquella llamada, había estado las ultimas 48 horas recordándose aquella terrible noche. Nervios, ansiedad, miedo y angustia; un coctel de emociones que se revolvía en su interior a medida que pasaban las horas y se acercaba el rencuentro con los dos agentes que le habían salvado la vida. Pero también se abrían paso en su inquieta y curiosa mente varios interrogantes: ¿Por qué luego de quince años? ¿Acaso había aparecido nuevamente… él? ¿Tan grave era como para que el FBI la citara? ¿Qué tenían que ver ella y sus padres en todo esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué revivir todo eso ahora?

Cuando bajo del avión el frio invernal de Quántico le golpeo el rostro y los copos de nieve quedaron atrapados en sus largos y castaños cabellos. Pensó que había sido una idea estúpida llevar puesta una pollera, pero agradeció el hecho de que las largas medias detenían el frio y el abrigo era lo suficientemente largo como para mantenerla calentita lo que quedaba de la travesía hasta llegar a la sede del FBI, pero antes necesitaba un dulce y caliente café para poder comenzar el día, así que se dispuso a buscar un Café cerca de allí.

Amaneció gris y triste; un típico día de invierno en Quántico, Virginia. Le pareció que algunos rayos del sol jugueteaban con salir de entre las nubes del cielo gris, cuando observo a través de la ventana antes de ingresar a la ducha a darse un baño bien caliente, pero habían desaparecido por completo cuando salió abrigado y dispuesto a irse al trabajo. Dentro de su rutinaria mañana había un lugar que no podía dejar de visitar y que estaba de camino a la BAU, lugar de trabajo: su Café favorito. Derek no podía comenzar su mañana sin su café diario y desde que había descubierto el pequeño y acogedor local por casualidad una mañana que llegaba tarde, la sensación de calidez y tranquilidad, mezclado con el exquisito aroma que le ofrecía ese ambiente por las mañanas antes de comenzar un arduo día de trabajo, era increíblemente reconfortante.

Nunca había estado tan atestado de gente, pero él lo atribuyo a que a esas horas de la mañana teniendo la Navidad tan cerca, ese liquido oscuro y de aroma penetrante era lo único que mantenía despiertos a los transeúntes que hacían las compras navideñas. Se abrió paso entre las personas allí presentes con coloridas bufandas y gorros con formas extrañas que reían y hablaban entusiasmadas acerca de los planes de su dia, para poder llegar a la barra donde le tomarían el pedido, pero algo se lo impidió. Cuando caminaba entre las pequeñas mesas para llegar a su objetivo que parecía cada vez más lejano debido al alboroto de los clientes, una silueta menuda de largos y castaños cabellos caramelo, se puso de pie de repente interponiéndose en su camino de por si atestado, sin observar por donde iba, sosteniendo entre sus brazos una gran pila de libros, e impacto con él que se encontraba demasiado cerca como para poder detenerse y esquivarla. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos producto de su entrenamiento para el FBI, la tomo de la cintura para que la joven no cayera de espaldas por el rebote acercándola a su cuerpo de manera inconsciente provocando que ella, con sus menudas manos posadas en sus hombros para poder sostenerse de algo, tensara con violencia todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo como respuesta instantánea a la cercanía entre ambos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó quitando el fuerte agarre alrededor de su cintura, alejándola al mismo tiempo que se cercioraba de no mantener contacto ya que parecía incomodarle.

-Wow, eso ha sido… un tanto repentino- dijo corriendo los largos cabellos del rostro y él pudo apreciar su belleza, que claramente lo deslumbro. –Realmente lo siento; oh soy un desastre- dijo avergonzada, pero con recelo de su presencia observando los libros esparcidos por el suelo. Pero él ya no fue capaz de sentir nada mas a su alrededor; ya no sentía el murmullo molesto de las voces de los clientes, ni la pila de libros que se le había caído a ella sobre sus pies. Observándola estupefacto, inmediatamente se dispuso a ayudarla para tener la excusa de observarla unos instantes más. Los cabellos castaños, tenían tonalidades del color del caramelo y además de su extensa longitud eran extremadamente lacios. A Derek le dio la impresión que ni siquiera necesitaban ser peinados ya que caían como una cascada por su espalda. A pesar de su tez blanca pálida, como si enfermara a menudo y las ojeras color malva debajo de sus ojos, sus rasgos eran redondeados dándole al rostro forma de corazón y una expresión adorable con sus mejillas teñidas de un pálido color rosado. Parecía cansada, pero sus ojos dorados y redondos, bordeados de extensas y espesas pestañas parecían dos topacios encendidos fuego ya que su brillo intenso era lo que había logrado deslumbrar al agente. Su pequeña nariz pasaba desapercibida con el complemento que sus carnosos labios de un natural color rosado, pidiendo ser besados, le daban al rostro. Parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas, era realmente hermosa. -Gracias- dijo con suavidad cuando él le tendió los libros restantes y los tomo con dificultad. Aunque él le llevara unos centímetros era esbelta y a pesar del grueso abrigo que llevaba encima, se podía distinguir una figura perfectamente contorneada y bien proporcionada debajo de la gruesa tela. Derek nunca había visto una mujer así, y vaya que había visto mujeres, pero ella era realmente hermosa, única.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- pregunto él, con la esperanza de que le contestara que si ya que podría verla unos minutos más, pero la respuesta fue negativa.

-No, agradezco tu intensión pero puedo hacerlo sola; aun debo pagar la cuenta así que será mejor que me apresure- contesto educadamente pero había un vestigio de incomodidad en su tono suave de voz, y no lo observaba a los ojos algo que lo desesperaba porque esos orbes, parecidos a las piedras preciosas, eran hermosos.

-Soy Derek Morgan- se presento con una media sonrisa (algo que nunca fallaba con las mujeres), intentando no sonar desesperado por el temor de no verla nunca más, pero ella apenas sonrió.

-Es un gusto Derek- dijo y su voz sonó como música para los oídos del moreno que aguardo a que le diera aunque sea su nombre, pero como si el destino quisiera jugarle una mala pasada eso tampoco sucedió. Ella sonrió forzadamente una última vez, antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia la barra.

-¡Espera! ¿No me dirás tu nombre?- pregunto atónito de que sea una de las pocas, sino la única, mujer que se le resistía. No era común que Derek Morgan debiera trabajar mucho en una conquista ya que tenía cierto talento para ello, además de explotar su evidente encanto y atractivo físico. Pero ella no, ella fue diferente; lo observo con otros ojos. Clavo sus dorados ojos en los oscuros de él y fue en ese momento que ambos sintieron la conexión. Derek vio miedo e incertidumbre, como si le pidiera ayuda con la mirada, como si se encontrara en un aprieto, pero no debiera decirle nada a nadie, como si ocultara un gran y peligroso secreto detrás de ese dorado intenso. Ella en cambio descubrió en esos oscuros y profundos orbes alguien en quien confiar, alguien que podría protegerla sin hacerle daño, alguien sincero, realmente interesado por ella, además de la clara atracción que ese moreno y seductor hombre le había provocado. Lo observo con atención esa fracción de segundo; le llevaba una cabeza, su espalda era amplia y si ella se situaba detrás de él seguramente era capaz de esconderla de quien sea; su cabeza estaba rasurada, su hermosa y broncínea piel brillaba por las luces del local y se veía en forma gracias a su remera que ajustaba en los lugares indicados para sugerirlo; sus rasgos eran afilados, su nariz delicada y respingada, cuidaba muy bien una barba con forma de candado alrededor de sus irresistibles labios de los cuales el inferior era mas carnoso y sobresalía dándole una forma única a su boca… Pero decidió que no; no lo dejaría acercarse, se había prometido no cometer otra estupidez nunca más e iba a cumplirlo.

-Lo siento, Derek- dijo con suavidad y el creyó que se derretiría allí mismo al oír su nombre salir de sus labios. –Debo irme- y sin más se dirigió a la barra, pago la cuenta y desapareció de allí, bajo la atenta mirada de él.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Morgan?- pregunto el barman, viejo conocido de él.

-No mucho Phil- dijo el aludido un tanto decepcionado, sin sentarse ya que tenía prisa porque tras consultar su reloj había notado cuan tarde estaba llegando.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?- pregunta con una sonrisa tendiéndole el café humeante que olía exquisito y Morgan sonrió ampliamente, llevándose una mano al bolsillo para pagarle el café, pero Phil lo detuvo.

-No será necesario, agente; esa joven con la que estabas hablando pago el tuyo cuando lo hizo con el de ella- dijo sonriendo orgulloso del moreno al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Desconcertado y sin poder ocultar el interés, interrogo al barman pero no logro quitarle nada mas allá de que era la primera vez que la veía por allí. Un tanto irritado, salió del bar y de camino a la central pensó que no era para nada un día normal.

Sin los pesados libros en su poder ya que los había dejado en su casillero de la universidad, con el bolso de viaje mínimamente equipado y sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del atractivo moreno que se cruzo en el Café, se dispuso a ubicar la dirección que el agente le había dado por mensaje de texto. El abrigo color beige y la bufanda escarlata la mantenía caliente mientras caminaba en busca de un taxi y se cruzaba con personas que iban y venían entusiasmadas por las compras navideñas. Sonrió melancólica ya que hacia años que no festejaba la navidad y recordaba que era la festividad favorita de su madre, mientras que la de su padre era Halloween…

Tomo un taxi recorrió las calles de Quántico, Virginia con el papel con la dirección en una mano hasta que finalmente llego al establecimiento del FBI y se dispuso a encontrar la bendita y escurridiza central de la BAU, no sabía qué demonios significaba eso, pero era lo que le había dicho el agente cuando hablo con ella hacía dos días. Por alguna extraña razón el nombre Aaron Hotchner le sonaba de aquella noche, pero no recordaba de que momento, o cuando, o relacionado a que rostro de los tantos que había visto cuando la rescataron; sin embargo del agente David Rossi si se acordaba. El hombre había mantenido contacto con sus familiares después de lo ocurrido para estar al tanto de la vida de ella, pero hacia unos años, cuando se fue de la casa de su tía, no supo nada más.

Tomo el ascensor para dirigirse al piso requerido donde se encontró con un murmullo constante de voces, teclados siendo tipeados, papeles que se movían de un lugar a otro, muchas personas… Suspiro desanimada al encontrarse con la idea de que debería comenzar a pedir indicaciones. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a viajar por todo el país debido a su condición, estaba exhausta debido al largo viaje, además de cumplirse quince años exactos de que no pegaba un ojo por las noches, debido a su horrible y doloroso pasado que debería compartir con esos agentes del FBI, que la habían llamado para que viajara con ellos debido a un caso que se relacionaba con el suyo. Si, nada más ni nada menos que su horrible y doloroso pasado. Esas ideas se agolparon en su mente, junto con el coctel de sensaciones que sentía desde que había tomado el avión, y si no hubiese sido por su autocontrol, hubiese salido corriendo de allí debido a un ataque de pánico.

Camino nerviosa por el lugar, hasta que se cruzo en su camino una joven que llevaba puesto un vestido de colores brillantes y llamativos, de tacos y anteojos combinándole y maquillaje bastante cargado; su cabello era rojo y hablaba rápido y suave a través de un micrófono de bincha mientras oscilaba en una mano lo que parecía una lapicera con plumas y un anotador de hojas rosas en la otra, a un superior ya que intercalaba las palabras con un "señor" de por medio que indicaba respeto. Cuando colgó, ella aprovecho a acercarse con temor.

-Disculpa- dijo nerviosa y logro que la joven de cabellos rojos volteara y posara sus curiosos y amables ojos en ella. –Ehmm, ¿podrías decirme dónde puedo encontrar al agente…- dijo bajando la vista al papel que tenía en sus manos. –Hotchner, por favor?- finalizo y la joven de colores brillantes abrió de par en par sus ojos y poniéndose de pie la observo atónita.

-¿Emma? ¿Eres Emma Grant?- pregunto con una sonrisa alegre y la aludida asintió lentamente con la cabeza. –Wow, eres igual a tu madre- dijo con ojos asombrados.

-¿Conociste a mi madre?- pregunto Emma confusa y la joven se limito a asentir apenada.

-Es un gusto, mi nombre es Penélope García. Estábamos esperándote- dijo amable, saliéndose por la tangente, tendiéndole la mano la joven no dudo en estrechar con confianza porque era eso lo que le provocaba esa tal Penélope con sus curiosos ojos y amable sonrisa.

-Lamento la demora, es que no soy de por aquí y me he perdido- dijo la joven de cabellos largos y acaramelados poniendo una excusa a su demora en el Café, pero la de cabellos rojos agito una mano indicándole que no se preocupara.

-No debes hacerlo, pero si me aguardas un segundo ya estoy contigo… Es que Hotch me ha dicho que lo llame en cuanto llegaras- dijo discando rápidamente un teléfono del escritorio más cercano y Emma observo con detalle el lugar. Era amplio y estaba colmado de escritorios con personas que iban y venían, como oficinistas pero con la única diferencia que eran agentes del FBI. Sobre la pared más alejada pudo leer lo que BAU significaba: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta y presintió que estaba en el lugar equivocado. ¿A qué conducta se referirían? ¿Por qué la habían citado si ella no tenía nada que ver con esa sección del FBI? ¿O sí y ella aun no lo comprendía? Sobre el costado izquierdo de esa pared, unas escaleras subían a unas oficinas de las cuales la primera tenía la luz encendida; Emma sospecho que estaban en reunión porque el ambiente no estaba tan poblado como hacia un rato, cuando había llegado. El golpe del tubo del teléfono, cuando García corto la trajo de vuelta a la realidad; volteo a observar a la joven y simpática agente que mostro una sonrisa.

-Bien, la reunión ha terminado, pero debo llevarte a mi guarida para que dejes el abrigo y el bolso, mientras se preparan para recibirte. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un café mientras tanto?- dijo alegre caminando hacia una dirección y tras asentir, la joven intuyo que debía seguirla. Definitivamente Penélope García era de ese tipo de personas a las que no puedes evitar encariñarte con facilidad. Le infundía confianza y serenidad a pesar de su alegre comportamiento, algo a lo que Emma no estaba acostumbrada: a confiar en las personas. –Aquí tienes- dijo con suavidad tendiéndole una taza e ingresaron a una pequeña sala abarrotada de computadoras dispuestas en sus respectivos escritorios de manera circular frente a dos sillas. Emma observo todo con ojos desorbitados, mientras la agente se sentaba cómoda en una de las sillas.

-Gracias- contesto la aludida dándole un sorbo. –Así que… ¿a esto te dedicas?- pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Así es, aquí busco toda la información que el equipo necesita; no hay programa, virus o contraseña que se me resista- bromeo y la joven sonrió ampliamente.

-Así me has encontrado, ¿verdad?- pregunto con curiosidad y ella asintió, parecía apenada. –Aun no entiendo porque estoy aquí- dijo confusa observándola fijamente a los ojos. -¿Acaso es por lo de mis padres? Tu me has dicho que conociste a mi madre…- dijo con un nudo en el estomago.

-No soy yo quien debe decírtelo, lo siento- se disculpo y Emma sonrió a medias. –Sé que vienes de Portland, ha sido un viaje largo- señalo y la aludida asintió con una sonrisa cansada. Las escasas luces de allí resaltaban el color malva de sus ojeras y la palidez extrema de su rostro, algo que impresiono a Penélope en cuanto la vio.

-Sí; aunque estoy acostumbrada a los viajes, cruzar el país es un tanto agotador- sonrió.

-¿A que te dedicas?- pregunto la de rojos cabellos y la aludida sonrió melancólica.

-Es complicado poder establecerme en un lugar ya que debo cambiar de estado cada dos años, por lo que ningún tipo de negocio fijo que piense costear, me servirá de algo. Estudie artes visuales; en otras palabras dibujo, pinto y hago esculturas, pero los cuadros están en el sótano de mi casa ya que con eso de no tener un local no puedo mostrarlos…- dijo bajando la vista apenada y Penélope deseo no haber preguntado ya que realmente le afectaba.-Como estoy desde hace cinco en Portland, decidí estudiar otra cosa un tanto mas… tranquila, así que estudio literatura universal- sonrió un poco mas relajada y la analista le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura. A pesar de lo que le había sucedido siendo una niña, ya tenía un titulo y estaba en busca de otro, jamás se había detenido; eso era realmente admirable en alguien joven y con un oscuro pasado. El teléfono sonó, y la técnica se apresuró a atender.

–Si señor, ella ya esta aquí. Enseguida señor- dijo apresurada y tras cortar se puso de pie. –Ya es hora de irnos. Quítate el abrigo, que lo dejaremos aquí con el bolso. ¡Por cierto, te vistes muy bien niña!- dijo alegre y la joven la observo sin ocultar el nerviosismo. –No pasara nada Emma, estamos aquí para protegerte- sonrió con ternura mientras tomaba la bufanda y el abrigo que la joven le entregaba y luego de un minuto de silencio, salieron de allí.

El problema no eran ellos, pensó la joven, el problema era de que o de quien la protegían. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué el FBI necesitaba su ayuda? No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y el temor iba consumiéndola de a poco, mezclándose con los recuerdos cada vez mas nítidos de hacia quince años, a medida que se acercaban a la sala donde debía ser presentada. Sentía nauseas y mareos; no podía haber otra explicación, eso debía ser por el asesinato de sus padres…

Hotch había presentado el caso, que se vinculaba con otros diez de hacia quince años; los padres asesinados y niñas de entre 9 y 10 años desaparecidas y muertas aunque nunca se encontraron los cuerpos, con reporte de objetos de la familia desaparecidos. En el nuevo, tres familias habían sido asesinadas, de las cuales en la ultima sus dos hijos, una niña de tres y un niño de cinco años, habían desaparecido. Si bien se le vinculan diez, los cuatro primeros fueron de práctica ya que asaltaba casas y mataba de una manera desorganizada a los propietarios. Recién en los últimos seis, los agentes habían encontrado la firma del asesino que los vinculaba con estos tres nuevos: escribía citas de cuentos de hadas infantiles en las paredes de las casas con la sangre de los padres. La cita en la pared del ultimo crimen rezaba: "_Ya habían pasado tres días desde que salieron de casa. Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, pero cada vez se internaban más en el bosque, y si no llegaba pronto ayuda, morirían de hambre y debilidad."_ El equipo estaba desconcertado y era claro que la información se estaba tornando retorcida y complicada ya que sabían muy poco del sospechoso.

Dentro de los seis primeros asesinatos, el último no había llegado a concretarse ya que había dejado una sobreviviente cuando el sospechoso escapo. Tanto Rossi como Hotch, que habían sido parte de ese caso que nunca pudieron cerrar, creían que el asesino había vuelto, en busca de algo en particular: la última victima que había dejado con vida, que por supuesto ya no era una niña.

-¿Secuestraba a las niñas luego de matar a sus padres frente a ellas, para llevarlas a su casa donde las violaba, luego las mataba y las enterraba en el jardín de su casa?- pregunto JJ sin poder ocultar el horror en su mirada, al igual que Prentiss cuyo rostro se había desfigurado debido a la impresión y Rossi asintió. –Entonces hay algo que no cierra con los nuevos, es decir son dos hermanitos, no es su patrón a excepción de la firma-.

-Así es, ha intentado recrear sus fantasías con las niñas, pero algo sucedió con la última. Ahora creemos que ha encontrado a la sobreviviente del último asesinato, ya que ahora es una joven de unos 25 años y que quiere llamar su atención. Por alguna razón no pensaba matarla hace quince años, fue por eso que prefirió escapar a matarla como las demás y ahora ha vuelto en su busca- informo Hotch. -La quiere de regreso, solo para él-.

-Tal vez quiera formar una familia con ella o hacer una especie de intercambio con los niños- señalo Reid observando la pantalla con seriedad; realmente era retorcido y espeluznante. –Pero aun no comprendo de que se tratan las citas y de que tipo de textos son… porque lo hace-.

-¿Cómo la ha encontrado? Ustedes dijeron que esta en un programa de testigos- dijo Morgan un tanto ceñudo ya que la imagen de la joven del bar no se iba de su cabeza y le impedía concentrarse.

-Hasta hace unos meses el programa de testigos ha funcionado, es decir, ella debía cambiar de ciudad y domicilio cada dos años, desde lo sucedido y nosotros controlábamos que así sea, pero los asesinatos nos hicieron pensar que estaba en peligro nuevamente. Al ser pederasta, si antes fue cuidadoso, ahora lo es al extremo tal de pasar completamente inadvertido. Selecciona con cuidado a los niños sin mantener un contacto previo con ellos y aguarda al momento ideal para secuestrarlos; es muy paciente y planea los secuestros. Es por eso que debemos tenerla con nosotros y protegerla. Es la única que puede ayudarnos con el perfil, la única que ha convivido con él más de dos semanas-.

-Sera difícil encontrarlo, Nueva York es grande y en esta época del año hay muchas personas en las calles- dijo Morgan negando con la cabeza mientras observaba las fotos de los crímenes.

-¿Por qué Nueva York y no Portland que es el lugar donde ella vive?- pregunto Prentiss que había estado muy callada observando el informe.-Porque sabemos que ha estado asechándola, que sabe lo que hace y donde vive-.

-No lo sabemos aun, tal vez sea para generar más pánico y atraer la atención del público. Tal vez él vive allí ahora o es un lugar de pasada hasta llegar a su real objetivo- dijo Hotch mientras discaba un numero en su celular. –García ¿ya llego? Nosotros estamos listos, ¿puedes traerla?- dijo y cuando corto se apresuró a darle algunas indicaciones al equipo antes de que llegaran. –No le diremos de que se trata, solo lo mínimo e indispensable como para que este tranquila y segura con nosotros, y pueda ayudarnos con el perfil; ha realizado un viaje largo y no debemos atosigarla de repente. Se vera en situaciones limite ya que recordara constantemente su pasado, por lo que debemos protegerla de ella misma también y de lo que pueda llegar a hacer. Y por sobre todas las cosas no debe ver las fotos de las escenas del crimen- informo con seriedad ya que en algunas paredes estaban escritas con su nombre. Es en extremo peligroso para ella ya que es muy paciente, intentara acercarse de una manera cuidadosa, y no debe encontrarla- finalizo al mismo tiempo que tocaban suavemente la puerta y García aparecía acompañada de la testigo. Todos la observaron con curiosidad excepto Morgan que no pudo disimular su asombro al encontrarse con un par de ojos redondos y dorados que brillaban con intensidad al verlo y parecían tener el mismo interrogante tatuado en ellos, que los de él: _"¿Qué haces tu aquí?"_.

-Equipo, ella es Emma Grant- presento Hotch luego de estrecharle la menuda mano a la joven que sonrió con timidez a todos, y volvió a posar sus ojos atónitos, en el moreno que por obra del destino estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa correspondiéndole la mirada.

-¿Tu?- pregunto Morgan interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio con su voz grave, conmocionado de encontrase con esa belleza que se había resignado a no ver nunca mas. Todos se giraron para observarlo unos instantes y luego hicieron lo mismo hacia el otro lado para observar la reacción de la joven que se limito a observarlo fijamente con serenidad.

-Hola Derek- saludo ella con suavidad al lado de Hotch, clavando su mirada intensa en él que sintió taquicardia. La observo con temor y preocupación; tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado le alegraba saber que era ella la que debían proteger, ya que le daría tiempo para estar a su lado y tenerla cerca, pero por otro no era bueno que corriera peligro, que corriera el riesgo de morir asesinada, que él deba trabajar como si estuviera haciéndolo con cualquier otra victima, lo que era imposible porque sentía que ella era especial, si, a pesar de haberse cruzado en un bar aquella mañana, Emma ya le gustaba y mucho.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Rossi asombrado, pero con la mueca en el rostro que tiene cada vez que sospecha de algo y no parara hasta saber que es, observando al moreno pero fue ella quien respondió ya que Morgan no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Nos hemos conocido en un Café a unas cuadras de aquí, esta mañana- contesto con suavidad; Emma era del tipo de personas educadas como Reid, que no necesitaba levantar la voz cuando hablaba.

-Bien ya que lo conoces, me resta presentarte a los demás- dijo Hotch sin apartarse de su lado; había estado a su lado hacia quince años, aunque ella no lo recordara, y aun sentía al igual que Rossi, que debía estarlo en ese momento. –Ellos son los agentes, Emily Prentiss- señalo a una morena de perfil respingado, ojos oscuros y rasgos delicados que le sonrió ampliamente. –Jennifer Jerau o JJ- dijo y la de cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol y ojos celestes e increíblemente dulces y maternales, le sonrió amable. –Y el Dr. Spencer Reid- finalizo señalando al que parecía ser el mas joven del grupo, de cabellos castaños, ojos caramelo y rasgos aniñados, que alzo la mano y le sonrió tímidamente, a lo que extrañamente ella se sintió identificada; fue como verse en un espejo. –El agente Rossi al que ya conocerás como a Penélope García nuestra analista, experta en computación- presento y Emma sonrió nerviosa. -Por lo que veras nuestro equipo es mas numeroso que la ultima vez- dijo con amabilidad observándola desde su gran altura y ella asintió con una media sonrisa tímida. Morgan no le quitaba los ojos de encima ya que parecía una ilusión, un producto que su imaginación había creado para recordarla con detalle, pero no, ella se encontraba allí mismo frente al equipo, con su irresistible y contorneada figura perfectamente vestida mostrando sus esbeltas piernas debido a la pollera que tenia puesta. Parecía una muñeca.

-Estará con nosotros un tiempo más; le harás mal si sigues mirándola de esa forma- susurro Penélope que se había sentado a su lado y él dio un brinco como si lo hubiesen pinchado con una aguja. La observo sin comprender a que se refería pero la de cabellos rojos, se limito a sonreír ampliamente. –Aunque después deberás contármelo todo, porque no esperarás que me conforme con tan poco como esas miradas que intercambiaste con ella, además de que me hayas remplazado con tanto descaro- bromeo sonriéndole con cariño mientras le guiñaba un ojos, y luego se ponía de pie como el resto para regresar en silencio a su guarida tras despedirse de la joven testigo que sonrió relajada.

-Salimos en 30 minutos, por favor no se retrasen. Emma acuérdate de darle el numero telefónico a García antes de salir ya que ella te llamara a menudo mientras estemos en Nueva York y antes de que nos vayamos le pondrá a tu celular un chip GPS para localizarte- dijo Hotch antes de salir de allí con Rossi y el resto del equipo, y ella asintió nerviosa. Su mente era una laguna, aun no le habían dicho nada más que presentarla al equipo y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que el atractivo moreno del Café de esa mañana era uno de los agentes de FBI que se acercó a ella cuando la sala quedo vacía.

-Así que… Emma Grant- dijo con una media sonrisa y sus oscuros ojos brillaron de una manera particular. -Ahora comprendo porque no querías darme tu nombre- dijo con una sonrisa amable, aunque afectada. Emma lo observo fijamente sin sonreír, intentando saber que era lo que él quería de ella; porqué le interesaba tanto.

-Espero que ahora comprendas porque no pude hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa tímida a modo de disculpa, observándolo fijamente, atenta a cualquier gesto o mueca. –No lo tomes como algo personal, es algo que hago con todo el mundo- finalizo y él asintió sonriendo provocándole a la joven taquicardia; realmente estaba deslumbrada.

-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo?- pregunto amable, contagiándola con su sonrisa y ella asintió sonriente. –Mi nombre es Derek Morgan- dijo tendiéndole la mano que ella tomo con suavidad.

-Es un gusto, Derek- dijo observándolo y sus ojos dorados brillaron intensamente y él sintió como una descarga eléctrica que comenzaba en su mano que tomaba la de ella se esparció por todo su cuerpo, muriéndose en su cabeza luego de estimular miles de neuronas. –Soy Emma Grant- finalizo con suavidad.

-¿Lista para viajar a Nueva York, Emma Grant?- pregunto con dulzura y su voz grave hizo la pregunta más provocadora y sensual de lo que él se disponía y luego de que ella asintiera, ambos sonrieron sintiéndose cómodos con la presencia del otro, iniciando una guerra silenciosa de miradas intensas y curiosas.

Del otro lado de la ventana, con el agente y la joven aun dentro de la oficina, García observaba atenta a lo que ocurría, llamando la atención de Prentiss y JJ que se acercaron curiosas.

-García, Hotch dijo que…- comenzó Prentiss, pero se interrumpió cuando la de rojos cabellos la chisto. JJ la observo curiosa y ambas se asomaron con la técnica en informática, a la ventana de donde podía observar sin ser vistas.

-¿Acaso son…?- comenzó JJ atónita mientras las tres observaban como Morgan y Emma hablaban animadamente antes de irse.

-¿Es lo que creemos que…?- pregunto a su vez Prentiss sonriendo inconscientemente.

-¿Acaso no son tiernos? ¡Miren a mi Derek como intenta acercarse a ella!- dijo Penélope entusiasmada y las dos agentes sonrieron. –¡Parecen dos barras de chocolate, una negra y una blanca; son perfectos juntos!- Emily y JJ se observaron atónitas riendo por la comparación, aunque dándole la razón a su amiga ya que Emma y Morgan parecían el dia y la noche, y la química que se percibía en ambos era increíblemente positiva; se hablaban a través de las miradas y parecían cómodos con la presencia del otro.

-Bueno al menos sabemos que él no pierde el tiempo- bromeo Emily riendo entre dientes, debido al extenso prontuario de conquistas de su compañero y JJ asintió, pero García se limito a bufar.

-Mmhh, yo no lo diría así, mi querida y buena Emily Prentiss. Emma realmente le gusta, mira el interés en sus ojos, como la mira, como le sonríe!- dijo ahogando un gritito de excitación.

-Si tú lo dices- dijeron la rubia y la morena cantarinamente, sonriendo burlonas y Penélope la observo con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero no le será para nada fácil- dijo JJ observando a través de la ventana con pena en sus ojos, ya que la situación era complicada y Emma una víctima muy frágil.

-¿Cuándo las cosas han sido fáciles para Derek?- dijo Penélope casi con tono maternal debido a la dulzura de su voz, conociendo a su compañero mejor que nadie y sus compañeras estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Bueno tal vez pueda con este reto que el destino le presento. Después de todo tal vez sean el uno para el otro- señalo Prentiss, reconsiderando la idea. –Tal vez Emma lo entienda como nadie a excepción de ti, lo hace- dijo y al notar que el agente y la joven se acercaban a la puerta para salir, las tres amigas se apresuraron a desaparecer de allí antes de ser vistas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya se que lo mio no tiene perdon, pero igual pido disculpas, sobre todo y especialmente a mi lectora nro 1: Juli por hacerla esperar tanto! :S Fueron dos meses medio complicados ya que tuve una especie de atascamiento inspiracional y cuando volvi a inspirarme cayeron todas las ideas de repente, asi que tome medidas drasticas y empece a escribir por donde me parecio mas adecuado y es por eso que le di atencion especial y privilegio a esta historia que es mas corta, para poder terminarla y volver a ocuparme del de CSI, que por cierto ya tengo un nuevo capitulo! Asi que dentro de todo son buenas noticias XD Estoy de estreno ya que subi a esta pagina un One Shot, actualizo esta y en cualquier momento cuelgo el de CSI! Espero que no me hayan abandonado! Sepan disculpar la demora y como ya saben, las reviews son bien recibidas! **

**Como soy practicamente adicta a la musica, y siempre trabajo (entiendase esto como escribir) con listas de reproduccion que me ayudan a inspirarme, me parecio buena idea que estos capitulos tengan musica. Es por eso que voy a hacer especial incapie en que este Fic tenga banda sonora. Son simplemente las canciones que me inspiraron o que crei adecuadas para esta historia. Por lo que paso a detallar que las que corresponden a este capitulo son: Heart Of Stone de IKO y Drops Of Jupiter de Boyce Avenue. Ante alguna duda o sugerencia me preguntan, estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia musical ya que me gusta conocer nuevos sonidos. Como ya sabran el conjunto de Emma se encuentra disponible en Polyvore para el que quiera apreciarlo. Nos vemos la proxima! Au Revoir! **

* * *

Chapter Two: Heart Of Stone.

**Nueva York. **

_-…"__Entonces corrieron, entraron a la sala, y se tiraron en los brazos de su padre._

_El hombre no había tenido un segundo de tranquilidad desde que dejaron a los niños en el bosque. Mientras tanto, su mujer había fallecido. Grethel vació su delantal, de donde salieron perlas y piedras preciosas que corrieron por el piso, y Hansel vació también uno a uno sus bolsillos para que las joyas suyas se juntaran con las de Grethel._

_Entonces toda ansiedad se terminó, y vivieron juntos en perfecta armonía y felicidad. __Mi cuento se acabó, por allá va un ratón, y con su cuero, hazte un buen sombrero__!"…-_ hablo la voz profunda aunque infantil, de un hombre sentado en la cama, a dos niños que encogidos de miedo en el rincón más alejado y oscuro de la habitación, se abrazaban para darse fuerzas, sin saber que les deparaba el futuro, oyendo atentos ese fragmento de un cuento infantil. –Bien niños, es hora de ir a la cama. Mañana les leeré otro. Falta cada vez menos para que conozcan a su madre- dijo con dulzura. –Ya pronto seremos una familia unida… Una familia real- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y el hermanito mayor abrazo a su pequeña hermana que lloraba y pedía por su madre, aunque ambos supieran a la perfección que habían muerto frente a sus ojos…

El avión ya estaba sobre la ciudad y el equipo repasaba los últimos detalles mientras Hotch repartía las tareas, Emma dormitaba en uno de los asientos más alejados conectada a los auriculares de su reproductor de música. Derek le lanzaba miradas furtivas cada cinco minutos e intentaba concentrarse, pero le era imposible. Sus manos descansaban relajadas en su regazo y pudo ver que en el índice de la mano izquierda llevaba un anillo de plata labrada con una hermosa piedra negra y alrededor de su muñeca derecha una pulsera de cuentas hechas de piedras, parecía realmente un ángel. Le era inevitable pensar que él tenía alrededor de la edad que tuvo ella hacia quince años cuando Carl Buford abusaba de él; no solo el destino, en el cual Derek no creía, los unía, sino experiencias parecidas. Ambos sabían lo que era callarse el dolor por años y tener que revivirlo luego, cuando pensaban que ya lo habían superado, pero al agente le resultaba más siniestro y doloroso lo que le sucedía a Emma, cuyo abusador no se conformaba solo con raptar niños, lo cual no era para nada insignificante, sino que asesinaba a sus padres, frente a ellos. Era atroz y verla allí, dormitando con música le producía sentimientos extraños. No era lastima ya que ella le gustaba, sino que era la desesperada necesidad de ayudarla a superarlo y protegerla ya que él también lo había vivido y sabia lo duro que era estar solo en situaciones así. Era la necesidad de saber que estaba bien, que no sufriría mas, que se recuperaría de esa apariencia débil y enfermiza para comenzar una nueva vida segura y tranquila, sin que un loco desquiciado anduviera tras ella.

-Rossi, Prentiss y Reid visitaran las últimas escenas para ver si encuentran algo, JJ y yo iremos a interrogar a los familiares, le pediré a García que busque los archivos de los antiguos casos. Morgan ya que has establecido un vínculo con ella, serás la protección de Emma; estarás a su lado las 24 horas hasta que encontremos al sospechoso; no debe quedarse sola en ningún momento. El detective en jefe me dijo que ya tienen a disposición un departamento en el centro de Manhattan, allí se establecerán- finalizo antes de bajar del avión que ya había aterrizado y Derek pensó que el destino se lo hacía a propósito. Era cierto que él parecía el único al que Emma le tenía más confianza y con el que no se sentía incomoda; pero también era cierto que antes de agente, era hombre y en este caso particular se sentía extraño ya que sus dos mitades se habían despegado para enfrentarse totalmente entre si, haciéndole el trabajo de proteger a la testigo del caso más arduo de lo habitual. El problema residía y él muy bien lo sabía, en que la joven no era una testigo cualquiera por lo que la "mitad agente" debía trabajar duro para ganarle a la tentación e impulsos de la "mitad hombre" que pedían por la joven, y realizar el trabajo con éxito. Nunca le había sucedido de tener que trabajar con alguien por quien sintiera emociones tan fuertes sin conocerla completamente, a pesar de sentir una conexión especial hacia Emma. Sabía que no le sería fácil, pero tampoco pretendía estar lejos de ella, así que acepto silencioso su trabajo, rogándole a los cielos que no se notara la gran contradicción y lucha interna que estaba padeciendo.

Bien, para agregarle confusión y dificultad a la situación, el agente Hotchner le había explicado que como ya habían formado una especie de vínculo en el Café aquella mañana, Morgan sería el encargado de protegerla. Por lo que ella lo tendría como su sombra, conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, entiéndase lo que eso significaba para ella que llevaba una vida solitaria, mudándose constantemente y sin la presencia de un hombre en ella, por lo que esto la incomodaba un tanto, pero debía darle la razón al agente cuando dijo que era el único con el que se había familiarizado. Derek le atraía, tenía algo especial, sentía una conexión extraña, como si él pudiera entenderla sin que ella sintiera la necesidad de hablarle, pero le resultaba claro que ella era una testigo como tantas otras con las que habían tenido que trabajar por lo que el moreno estaría acostumbrado a tratar con personas atormentadas como ella, aunque no dejara de incomodarla el hecho de saber que tendría que estar a solas con él una cantidad indefinida de tiempo sumado al hecho que nadie le había dicho aun que era lo que ella hacia allí.

El viaje en taxi, medio de transporte para no llamar la atención, transcurrió en silencio con las maldiciones del taxista debido al tráfico y la música de la radio de fondo. Sentados uno en cada extremo del asiento trasero, Morgan cada tanto la observaba para cerciorarse de que estuviera todo en orden y se encontraba con que la joven miraba curiosa a través de la ventana las concurridas calles que al igual que en Virginia estaban atestadas de gente que hacia las compras navideñas, aun faltando tres semanas.

Uno de los oficiales enviado por el detective, los aguardaba en la puerta del lujoso edificio y mientras Morgan tomaba el bolso de la joven para cargarlo, los dirigió hacia el decimo piso donde se encontraba su departamento. Emma pudo sentir el espíritu navideño del lugar incluso con la puerta cerrada frente a ellos antes de que el oficial los invitara a pasar, ya que desde el hall de entrada había muérdagos y luces por doquier, sin mencionar que los villancicos resonaban por todos lados como música de fondo, y lo comprobó al ingresar seguida del moreno que observo tan atónito como ella, el amplio lugar. Decorado con luces, guías y motivos navideños, el living tenía un gran televisor frente a un mullido sillón, la cocina era amplia y luminosa; la gran y hermosa chimenea, estaba encendida y le daba calidez al ambiente. A su lado, un árbol de navidad decorado y con las luces encendidas le daba alegría y espíritu navideño al ambiente. Emma y Morgan sonrieron al mismo tiempo, maravillados de la decoración.

-Dejare que se instalen aquí; tendrán a nuestros hombres patrullando en los alrededores- dijo y sin más desapareció por el pasillo. Morgan cerró la puerta, puso el código de la alarma y Emma se quito el abrigo e inspecciono el departamento. Él la observo adaptarse a la nueva situación, aunque había algo que claramente la incomodaba; estaba tensa, callada y pensativa, mientras se oían sus pasos caminar por allí. Dejo los bolsos en el sillón y camino hacia ella que observaba por el ventanal, la hermosa vista que tenían del Central Park.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto y ella pareció sobresaltarse. Giro la cabeza y lo observo con ojos intensos.

-No lo sé… es que…- dijo sonriendo con amargura mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Cruce el país, viajando de Portland a Virginia, donde me entero que debo estar protegida por agentes del FBI por un caso nuevo que nadie me dice de que se trata, y de Virginia hemos venido aquí. Tengo frente a mí una hermosa vista de Manhattan, estamos a semanas de Navidad y aun no se qué demonios está pasando. ¿Qué hago aquí en Nueva York, porque me llamaron luego de 15 años? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con el asesinato de mis padres?- lo observo desesperada, manteniendo la compostura, con una mirada confusa y un tanto irritada. Morgan la observo sin saber que contestar, debía contarle algo para que este tranquila, pero recordaba que Hotch había mencionado que no debía decirle todo.

-Dos familias han sido asesinadas aquí y el caso tiene muchas similitudes con seis asesinatos anteriores, dentro de los cuales en el último, murieron tus padres- comento con cautela, observando la reacción de la joven que apretó los maxilares y lo observo con temor, al mismo tiempo que asentía una vez asimilando la información.

-¿Es el mismo?- se limito a preguntar controlando la voz y Morgan se acerco a ella que se tenso con violencia en su lugar, junto a la ventana. Él bajo la vista, notando cuanto le afectaba aun la presencia de un extraño y se debatió internamente decidiendo que decirle y que no.

-No lo sabemos aun- dijo finalmente, dejando que el agente ganara. _"Derek 0, Agente Morgan 1"._ –El equipo está en eso-.

-Mientes- dijo observándolo fijamente y él se sintió extremadamente vulnerable bajo esos orbes dorados que parecían ver su alma. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?

-¿Qué?- pregunto atónito de que la joven percibiera tan bien sus emociones y su lenguaje corporal con apenas horas de conocerlo.

-No sé cómo, pero sé que estas mintiéndome, puedo verlo en tus ojos Derek- dijo con seriedad. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto como lo llamaba? Su nombre no sonaba diferente saliendo de sus irresistibles labios, ¿o sí? –Hay algo que sabes pero no quieres decírmelo- dijo irritada alejándose de la ventana y acercándose a él que se debió de todo su autocontrol para permanecer firme sin que lo afectaran esos hermosos orbes pidiéndole a gritos ayuda. –No quiero que me tengas lastima, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para comprender, que es lo que ocurre; para soportar que me digas si es él y ha vuelto, y si estoy involucrada en medio de sus planes por lo que sucedió hace quince años- dijo mordaz, observándolo fijamente, sin alzar en ningún momento la voz.

-Emma, lo siento pero debo protegerte y para hacerlo no puedo decírtelo- dijo evitando la intensa mirada de la joven, observando hacia un costado.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- espeto la joven frustrada, claramente irritada y el silencio por parte del moreno que comenzaba a conocer el verdadero temperamento de ella, le contesto. –Bien, llevare el bolso al cuarto y me daré una ducha caliente, ¿algo más que necesites saber de mi futura ubicación?- le informo en un tono sarcástico y él apretó los maxilares mientras sentía los pasos de la joven alejarse por el corredor hacia una de las habitaciones. Eso se estaba tornando más difícil de lo que había imaginado y si no se controlaba lo suficiente se iría todo al diablo ya que no podía ganar la mitad hombre en él; no en ese caso, no con ella.

Las horas pasaron y la noche cayó sobre Manhattan con una nevada intensa, que calaba los huesos del que se atreviera a salir a caminar por las calles. Morgan fue testigo de ello ya que salió en busca de comida, dejando a Reid con Emma, y llego con los pies entumecidos por el frio y húmedos por la nieve que se acumulaba en las calles. Había pasado por la estación de policía y visto al equipo que aun no tenía nada del perfil ya que no había noticias del sospechoso. Tomo una copia del informe con las fotos y se lo llevo ya que tenía algunas dudas y quería ayudar en el caso desde el departamento, y Hotch le pidió que intentara extraerle a la joven la mayor información posible para el perfil. Cualquier cosa que recordara.

Sonrió con ternura al ingresar al departamento y encontrarse con que Reid y Emma reían mientras jugaban al ajedrez y hablaban de literatura. Se acerco a ellos sonriendo y ambos alzaron la vista y lo observaron.

-Traje la cena- se limito a decir. –¿Reid te quedas?- el joven lo observo sonriente pero a pesar de sus limitaciones emocionales, comprendió que sobraba allí.

-No gracias, debo volver a la estación de policía para seguir con la investigación. Emma fue un placer ser tu niñera por un par de horas y la próxima vez, seguro te ganare- dijo sonriente y la joven le contesto con una amplia sonrisa y se despidió de él para que Morgan lo acompañara a la puerta.

-¿Has podido hablar del caso con ella?- susurro el moreno con seriedad y el joven negó con la cabeza, claramente preocupado.

-Las secuelas son peores de lo que pensé; no quiso hablar de eso, está demasiado encerrada en su coraza, no recuerda casi nada; pero hay algo que me inquieto y no pude encontrar el significado. Está estudiando literatura universal, tal vez ella no lo recuerde, pero hemos encontrado citas de cuentos de hadas en las escenas… Tal vez su inconsciente este buscando respuestas relacionadas al asesinato de sus padres y haciendo la carrera, las encuentre - dijo pensativo y Morgan lo observo con el ceño fruncido al hacer la conexión. –Esta por el tercer año y debe rendir un examen después de Año Nuevo. Estoy seguro que si ella las lee sabrá de que autor y que libro son, pero me aseguró no recordar nada de eso, además de que pueden impactarla las fotografías de las escenas, claro. Debes manejarlo con cuidado, pero tampoco contamos con el tiempo suficiente; creo que es demasiado fuerte para enfrentarse a las fotografías, ella es la única que puede ayudarnos- finalizo antes de irse, dejando al moreno pensativo en el umbral de la puerta.

Cenaron temprano y en silencio. Más tarde, mientras ella leía un libro en el sillón, con la televisión encendida y en un volumen muy bajo para sentirse acompañada, pero para que no la desconcentre, él sentado en la mesa de la cocina revisaba los informes preocupado por el asesinato de una pareja con los mismo patrones, que JJ le había informado a través de un mensaje mientras cenaban. Cada tanto le lanzaba miradas furtivas para encontrarse con que la joven estaba muy concentrada en su lectura, y sintiendo que eso no podía seguir así, se puso de pie decidido a contarle algo que tenía guardado en lo más profundo de su ser pero que le ayudaría a ambos a entenderse mutuamente.

-Carl Buford- se limito a decir rompiendo el silencio con su suave y grave voz, cuando se sentó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para captar la atención de Emma que alzo la vista para observarlo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella sin comprender, sintiendo el suave y masculino perfume de él, que estaba tenso a su lado.

–Ese es el nombre del hombre que abusaba de mi cuando tenía diez años- dijo con rostro inexpresivo, observando la televisión que estaba encendida, sin mirarla y Emma lo observo atónita, como si la hubieran sumergido en una pileta de agua helada.

-Lo siento yo no…- dijo sin saber que contestar ya que la había pillado totalmente desprevenida, leyendo una novela para rendir el examen. Cerró lentamente el libro y direcciono el cuerpo hacia él, para observarlo mejor.

-No tenías porque saberlo- dijo con seriedad, clavando sus ojos en los de ella que lo observaron atónita. -Pero debes comprender que no estás sola en esto, Emma. Sé por lo que pasaste y pasas aun, hoy en dia. El miedo con el que vives, la inseguridad, el esfuerzo que haces para poder encajar cuando los demás hacen parecerlo tan fácil, la desconfianza, los problemas para relacionarte- dijo observándola fijamente y su voz sonó suave y dulce a pesar de la dura expresión de su rostro. Estaban a escasos centímetros pero ella ya no se sintió incomoda. Vio el alma desnuda y expuesta de Derek frente a sus ojos; pudo ver, a través de esos orbes oscuros y profundos, su corazón. –Sé lo que es estar en estas situaciones, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo que siento por ti no es lástima. Sino que es una conexión que se escapa a mi conocimiento; es algo que no puedo explicar con palabras, pero que siento desde que nos chocamos en el Café. Te miro y te siento cerca, se que debo estar a tu lado y protegerte, que nadie debe hacerte más daño, siento que tengo la necesidad de protegerte para que no sufras, para que superes de a poco todo lo que viviste, que no debas afrontarlo sola como yo lo hice por muchos años. No me rige la razón cuando estoy a tu lado, contigo solo siento, Emma- dijo y ella lo observo con ojos acuosos producto de las lagrimas contenidas, sintiendo que solo él era capaz de comprenderla, de sentir impotencia y temor al mismo tiempo, nervios y ansiedad, que solo él podía verla con ojos profundos y sinceros, saber por lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo siento- se limito a decir, comprendiendo que no le era fácil decirlo y él tomo con suavidad su mano que descansaba sobre el libro cerrado en su regazo, y por primera vez en muchos años Emma no sintió rechazo, no sintió esas repulsivas ganas de apartarse y echarse a correr por temor a que la hieran. Con él sintió una extraña calidez en el pecho, supo que Derek era especial. Alzo la vista de sus manos entrelazadas a los ojos de él que la observaban con fijeza y serenidad.

-No estás sola- dijo sonriéndole levemente. Dios como deseaba acariciarle ese perfecto y hermoso rostro pálido de mejillas rosadas, labios carnosos y ojos brillantes que lo observaban de una manera extraña, como si fueran dos amigos que luego de mucho tiempo se reencontraban, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encastraban a la perfección, como dos almas desnudas y expuestas una frente a la otra, sin secretos, tan transparentes como el agua, entendiéndose en silencio; como dos almas gemelas.

-Mi tía siempre me dijo que tenía el corazón de piedra, pero yo sabía que solo era una coraza para ocultar todo el dolor y la vergüenza que sentía por lo que me había sucedido- dijo luego de un cómodo silencio en el que ambos se sumieron por unos minutos. -15 años llevo ocultándolo porque sé que mis lamentaciones no traerán a mis padres de vuelta y cada día duele más. Es como un agujero negro que te consume de a poco, día a día el alma hasta matarte en vida; hasta dejarte como un ente, vacío y sin emociones. Jamás se lo conté a nadie porque por alguna extraña razón sabia que nadie me entendería, y supongo que tú has hecho lo mismo- dijo observándolo y el asintió.

-Jamás lo dije, ni siquiera mi madre lo sabía y estaba tranquilo porque pensé que nunca me alcanzaría el pasado que tenía enterrado en mi corazón de piedra- dijo sonriendo con tristeza mientras Emma lo escuchaba atenta y asentía. –Pero debido a un caso, debí enfrentarme a ello y matar los demonios que tenía en mi interior y que por tantos años me atormentaron y yo se que tu harás lo mismo Emma. Eres fuerte y nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes a mí. Puedes confiar en que te protegeremos con nuestras vidas si es necesario- dijo serio, pero observándola con una ternura y amabilidad infinitas que hicieron palpitar desenfrenado el corazón de la joven que sonrió.

-Pensé que era la única en el mundo, pero te he encontrado a ti- dijo observándolo fijamente con una media sonrisa en él rostro, que el devolvió ampliamente, cargada de amabilidad.

-Aquí me tienes- dijo serio, en un tono bajo de voz. –Jamás dejare que te suceda nada- aseguro y la joven sintió un nudo en el estomago porque ella también sentía esa extraña conexión que él había descrito anteriormente.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que estarás a mi lado, que nunca te iras?- pregunto no muy convencida, observándolo como si hubiera un truco tras sus palabras, pero el moreno se limito a sonreír con dulzura, y acercando la blanca y menuda mano de la joven a sus labios, beso el dorso sellando la promesa.

-Lo prometo- aseguro observándola fijamente y Emma le pidió a todos los dioses y cielos existentes que no se oyeran los fuertes repiqueteos que su corazón estaba dando debido al gesto del moreno. –Es hora de ir a la cama- dijo sonriente poniéndose de pie. Emma lo imito aunque sabia en lo mas profundo de su ser que no podría conciliar el sueño aquella noche, tenia mucho en que pensar…

Y dicho y hecho, así fue. Dio vueltas en la cama en busca del sueño, pero le fue imposible. Los ojos del moreno y su voz contándole su dolorosa experiencia, no le permitían pensar en nada más. Sigilosa, se calzo la bata y descalza, para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido salió de la habitación en busca de un vaso de leche para poder dormir, aunque sabía que buscaba otra cosa. Tenía un horrible presentimiento y lo encontró sobre la mesa de la cocina. Morgan se había olvidado las carpetas con los informes y las fotografías de los casos allí, y como Emma buscaba respuestas y sabia que el moreno no se las daría, con una seguridad precisa abrió las carpetas y observo todo con detalle de una manera fría y objetiva. No era la primea vez que veía sangre o un asesinato, por lo que no la afectaba tanto aquello, sino que la impacto el hecho de encontrar similitudes con el asesinato de sus padres y su nombre escrito con sangre en las paredes de las casas. Frases que rezaban: _"Emma, regresa a mi"_ o _"Emma mi princesa, regresa a mi"_. Con ojos vidriosos paso las hojas del informe que leyó con rapidez y desesperación. Decía algo así como que se lo vinculaba a diez casos anteriores, y que sin duda era el mismo sospechoso. Leyó que de todas las familias la única víctima que había sobrevivido era la hija de los Grant, Emma en el último caso y que luego de quince años había vuelto para llevársela. _"Quiere llamar su atención"_, _"seguirá matando", "otras dos familias muertas", "Trauma de pequeño que le derivo en inestabilidad mental", "Posible estadía en psiquiátricos", "Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo: ver", "Delirios", "Un solo objetivo: poseerla", "Piensa que ella le pertenece"…_ leyó intentando no descomponerse allí ya que sentía nauseas y creyó que moriría cuando llego a la última hoja y encontró una foto de ella, junto con la de dos niños, dos hermanitos de rubias cabelleras y ojos azules que sonreían felices junto a sus padres asesinados, que había raptado al igual que ella hacia quince años y una frase rezaba al lado de las fotos: "posibles blancos". Emma pensó que si ella estaba a salvo y tenían una foto suya, ¿entonces donde se encontrarían los pequeños?. Continuo leyendo desesperada para saber si esos hermanitos estaban bien, pero de pronto se topo con la palabra "Desaparecidos" en medio del informe. _"Niños como señuelo, para llamar la atención de la testigo"_, _"No se sabe que les hará", "Posiblemente mueran", "Quiere a Emma con él", "Protegerla"_… Emma se llevo impresionada una mano a la boca para no emitir ningún ruido. Era su culpa. Por su culpa ese maldito enfermo había secuestrado a los niños y ahora solo sabia Dios que era lo que les haría.

-¡Dios mío!- susurro horrorizada, cuando noto que ella conocía las citas escritas con sangre; no por nada ya estaba en su tercer año de literatura universal, pero no estaba segura si les serian de ayuda a los agentes. Con rapidez, intentando que sus manos no estén torpes a causa del temblor que sacudía todo su cuerpo, dispuso sobre la mesa de la cocina, las fotos de las paredes de las distintas casas en las que el sospechoso había matado y las leyó desesperada logrando saber de que se trataban, a que libro, autor y cuento pertenecían.

Con el corazón palpitándole a mil revoluciones por segundo y su mente en un estado de shock luego de hacer las conexiones y de sacar conjeturas, volvió a su cuarto, se vistió en silencio bien abrigada, se tapo el rostro con la bufanda, se puso un gorro para que no la reconocieran y tras cerciorarse de que Derek dormía profundamente, salió con prisa de allí para correr hacia la estación de policías que se encontraba a unas cuadras, en busca de respuestas.

-¡Emma! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha sucedido algo?- pregunto Reid, llamando la atención de Rossi, JJ y Prentiss, en cuanto la vio ingresar por las puertas del edificio y se acerco a ella que tenía los ojos llorosos, las mejillas encendidas fuego por el frio destacando mas la palidez de su rostro y su respirar era irregular debido a la carrera que había dado mientras se quitaba el gorro y la bufanda.

-Necesito ver a Hotch, ahora- se limito a decir con ojos suplicantes y sin decir mas, Reid la condujo por los pasillos hacia la oficina que el supervisor en jefe tenia allí, en la policía de Nueva York y en la cual aun estaba trabajando.

-¿Morgan sabe que estas aquí?- pregunto Hotch preocupado, pero aun así con rostro severo y la joven negó con la cabeza, a lo que él apretó sus maxilares con aprehensión. Reid la había acompañado hasta la puerta y Emma tras entregarle el abrigo que le había pedido, decidió ingresar sola, tras darle las gracias al doctor; había golpeado al puerta y tras la sorpresa inicial, el agente supervisor había comenzado a hablar. –Emma no puedes hacer eso, ¿sabes el peligro que corres estando sola por las calles? ¿Estando aquí? ¿Haber venido sin ningún tipo de protección?-.

-Se que fue imprudente de mi parte y lo siento, pero Derek no me hubiera permitido venir a hablar con usted, señor- dijo con determinación, observándolo fijamente y él noto cuan preocupada y ansiosa estaba. –Debía venir. Necesito saber que está pasando, porque esta mi nombre en las escenas del crimen, porque me ocultan información, porque no me lo han dicho todo ya. Quiero saber porque me han llamado luego de 15 años- dijo con voz ahogada acercándose al escritorio y dejando la carpeta de Morgan frente al agente que la observo un tanto desconcertado. Había pánico en sus dorados ojos por lo que podría descubrir si él le decía la verdad, pero también noto la determinación y seguridad que le indicaron que estaba lista para saber todo. Emma a su vez, noto el debate interno del agente que la observaba con una mueca furiosa en su severo rostro, y agrego: -Por favor Hotch, necesito saber si esos niños fueron secuestrados por mi culpa; necesito saber si él aun esta buscándome y de ser así, porque lo hace- dijo con un dolor contenido por años en su mirada, pero con voz suave y firme.

-Toma asiento por favor- pidió él con delicadeza, y al mismo tiempo que la joven obedecía, sonó su celular sobre el escritorio, por lo que atendió: -Morgan-.

-¡Hotch, Emma ha desaparecido y no la encuentro por ningún lado, nadie la ha visto salir del edificio!- dijo el moreno desesperado del otro lado, elevando su tono de voz unas octavas más de lo habitual y el mayor clavo su mirada en ella. –He llamado a García y me ha dicho que el GPS de su celular figura en la estación, pero pudo haberlo botado allí y luego escapado, vio el informe Hotch, ha visto las fotos. ¡Dime que está contigo y que no ha hecho ninguna locura; dime que está a salvo, que se encuentra bien!- pidió alterado alzando la voz más de lo habitual y el aludido noto que estaba involucrado más de lo que él lo hacía comúnmente con cualquier otro caso, pero decidió que lo hablaría luego con él.

-Tranquilo, ella está aquí, y a salvo. Ha venido a hablar conmigo- informo escuetamente sin apartar la vista de Emma.

-Estoy llegando- dijo el moreno del otro lado y se sintió el ruido del motor detenerse, el portazo del auto y los pasos apresurados.

-Morgan puede que ya haya un perfil- aviso notando como del otro lado se detenían en seco y comprendían de que se trataba.

-Quiero estar presente- dijo apresurado retomando la caminata.

-Se cauteloso, nadie debe notar que estas allí- hablo Hotch en código que paso desapercibido a los oídos de Emma, pero que Morgan comprendió a la perfección. Ambos cortaron y Hotch se sentó tras el escritorio, frente a Emma y se limito a observarla en silencio, pensando como encararía la situación tan delicada para la joven.

-Emma necesito que me digas lo que recuerdas de aquella noche y de tu secuestro- dijo con cautela y voz suave. Debía tener cuidado ya que la joven había pedido hablar con él porque se sentía segura, pero por su parte él debía hacer el trabajo cuidadosamente para extraer toda la información que le era posible de los recuerdos de la joven que había sido testigo de algo atroz. Ella lo observo atónita, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez le pidieran ese ejercicio de memoria para recordar su pasado, pero si eso ayudaría a encontrar a los niños, lo haría porque sabía el infierno que estaban viviendo, además de haber recordado todo al leer el informe. –Puedes cerrar los ojos si eso te ayuda a visualizar mejor lo que sucedió- dijo serio aunque con suavidad en la voz y ella negó con la cabeza sintiendo como las nauseas la asaltaban de repente.

-No será necesario, lo recuerdo todo con claridad- dijo extrañada de que recordara todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalles. Hotch la observo preocupado, pero aun así asintió. Emma tomo aire y comenzó; era más fuerte que ella el rechazo que le producía, pero como le había dicho Derek era tiempo de que se lo quitara de encima. Una silueta se apoyó silenciosa, en el marco de la puerta sin que ella lo notara, ansiosa por oírla hablar, e intercambio miradas expectantes con Hotch.

-Era una noche de verano templada y serena, entre risas y bromas; mama cerro todas las ventanas a la hora de dormir por precaución, como siempre lo hacia- sonrió Emma con tristeza, controlando la voz para que no le flaqueara ya que era como estar viéndola frente a sus ojos. –Ambos me dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a su habitación. Recuerdo que debí haber estado en casa de mis abuelos, pero esa mañana había tenido unas líneas de fiebre y papa no quiso arriesgarse a llevarme, por lo que dejaron esa noche el velador encendido por si me sentía mal y debía levantarme a la madrugada- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus dorados ojos. –¡Yo no debería haber estado allí!- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca para acallar cualquier tipo de sollozo. Hotch miro con severidad a la figura que avanzo unos pasos con intensión de acercarse a la joven para consolarla, pero inmediatamente regreso a su lugar en el umbral de la puerta al comprender lo que indicaba la mirada del jefe.

-No fue tu culpa, Emma- dijo con cierta dulzura en su voz y la joven lo observo sin comprender, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que caían silenciosas por su pálido rostro. -¿Qué más recuerdas?- insto a seguir y ella asintió tras tomar aire nuevamente.

-Recuerdo que me dolía la cabeza y que los gritos de mama me despertaron de una pesadilla. Fui corriendo a su habitación para preguntarle que sucedía, si estaba bien y…- lloro mirando un punto fijo en el escritorio de Hotch que aguardo paciente. –Allí estaban sus cuerpos rígidos, observándome con sus ojos vacios y sin vida, mientras la habitación estaba llena de sangre. –Recuerdo que grite, llamándolos para que despertaran pero no respondían- dijo Emma callando abruptamente mientras fruncía el ceño y tensaba su cuerpo.

-¿Qué paso Emma?- pregunto Hotch inquieto, intuyendo que se acercaba el momento de su secuestro.

-No comprendía que sucedía; quería tocarlos, cerciorarme de que no era una pesadilla de la que me estaba costando despertar. Había algo que no estaba bien ya que el anillo de mama no estaba en su mano…- dijo perdida en sus recuerdos.

-¿Anillo?- pregunto Hotch con interés ya que aquel podría haber sido el trofeo del asesino que ellos no habían notado de aquel crimen.

-Sí, mi abuela se lo había regalado cuando se caso con mi papa. Tenía el sello de la familia, uno antiguo con inscripciones y una mariposa- dijo tomándose la cabeza, intentando recordar. Ni siquiera eso le había quedado para recordar a su madre ya que el asesino se lo había llevado.

-¿Pudiste acercarte a ellos?- pregunto el agente, observándola fijamente y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Dos manos alrededor de mi cintura me lo impidieron, me arrastraron escaleras abajo y me tapo la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo de olor penetrante para que no gritara- dijo horrorizada, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ya había desistido de secarse las lágrimas porque seguían saliendo de sus ojos a pesar de controlar perfectamente su voz para que no se quebrase. –Desperté en una casa desconocida; en una habitación blanca y luminosa con dibujos de princesas, castillos y bosques. En el suelo había varios libros gruesos, de ese tipo de cuentos infantiles. Nunca me imagine detestándolos tanto. Todo estaba ordenado rigurosamente, no parecía la habitación de un niño- comento con ira contenida y Hotch noto como se aceleraba su respiración y las pupilas se dilataban debido al pánico que sentía de tan solo recordarlo. –¡Dios!- dijo con repulsión. –Recuerdo que me vestía con vestidos rosas, o violetas y me decía que era su princesa, como la de los cuentos que me leía y que debía comportarme con él- dijo impresionada sintiendo nauseas. –Decía que era un príncipe, que había heredado un reino por la muerte de sus padres y que si me comportaba y hacia lo que él me decía yo sería la princesa de su reino; me leía esos cuentos antes de dormir-.

-¿Recuerdas su rostro… algo de él?- pregunto Hotch apenado de tener que pedírselo, pero era lo que terminaría de completar el perfil.

-Era joven… tal vez unos… 25 y tenia… tenia ojos celestes, muy fríos, y espeluznantes. Sus manos…- dijo con repulsión sintiendo escalofríos. –Sus manos eran grotescas, demasiado grandes como para ser de él ya que era menudo, estaban descuidadas y cuando… cuando me tocaban eran ásperas, frías y brutas, con apuro, desesperadas- dijo con voz entrecortada, temblando de la impresión y la impotencia que sentía y la figura que estaba en el umbral de la puerta se removió entre nerviosa, tensa y furiosa, mientras Hotch apretaba sus maxilares al oír el relato de la joven. –Lo hacía por las noches, me dejaba en una oscuridad total y él entraba silencioso en ropa interior y comenzaba a desvestirme…- dijo y se detuvo para juntar sus manos en su regazo ya que temblaban con violencia. Hotch la observo fijamente, intentando ocultar la admiración y el asombro que sentía por ella, ya que nunca había visto semejante autocontrol en víctimas de ese tipo, ni siquiera Morgan con el entrenamiento que tenía pudo controlarse cuando sucedió lo suyo hacia años. –Luego encendía el velador para poder observarme. Recuerdo que sonreía mientras yo lloraba y le pedía que se detuviera- dijo con asco cerrando fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo una repulsión inmensa y una vergüenza atroz. –El maldito hijo de perra me decía que no pasaba nada, que se trataba solo de un juego… Que todo estaría bien… que sería su princesa-.

-Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Emma, pero lo que estas contando servirá para el perfil del sospechoso. ¿Qué mas recuerdas?- dijo Hotch con suavidad y la joven clavo sus dorados y vidriosos ojos en él que la recordó de pequeña, con el mismo temor e incertidumbre en sus ojos, pero la seguridad y precisión en su actuar.

-Luego de unos días, me dijo que su nombre era Jacob y que no me mataría, cuando le pregunte que había hecho con las otras niñas; me dijo que estaría con él para siempre…- dijo y se interrumpió con el ceño fruncido, estaba tan confusa e impresionada de recordar con tanto detalle los hechos ya que pensó que jamás sería capaz de hablar de eso con otra persona; supuso que Derek había tenido que ver en esa decisión. –Ehmm, recuerdo que dijo que nos iríamos esa noche de allí, a su verdadero castillo; supuse que lo estaban buscando y necesitaba desaparecer del mapa. Había escuchado desde la habitación, que en las noticias decía que el FBI estaba detrás de la investigación y al pensar que tenia aunque sea la mas mínima posibilidad de que me encontraran con vida, me convencí de que debía ser fuerte y hacer algo para escapar de allí- conto tragando en seco. –Creo que pensó que era tan sumisa que no haría nada, porque me llevo a la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera, sin atarme o siquiera amordazarme, y en el apuro de escapar de allí que ya habíamos sentido las sirenas de los autos de la policía, tome un cuchillo de la mesa, el mismo con el que había matado a mis padre y me había amenazado, se lo clave en el estomago y salí corriendo de allí. Fue cuando ustedes me encontraron- finalizo y lo observo fijamente recordando lo que le siguió luego de salir de la casa y sentir la brisa fresca de la noche golpear contra su piel febril y mojada debido a las lágrimas, sintiéndose libre finalmente. Lo observo asombrada de que todo fuera tan claro frente a sus ojos. –Ahora te recuerdo. Me tomaste en brazos cuando salí de la casa y me dijiste que todo estaría bien; fuiste al que Rossi le dijo que había escapado luego de inspeccionar la casa y que no estaban allí las tumbas de las niñas que había matado. Que no habían podido atraparlo, pero que estaba herido y creían que no llegaría muy lejos- dijo frunciendo el ceño, pensando que todo había sido una gran ironía, porque allí estaban los dos, luego de quince años porque ese loco estaba suelto, matando por allí y el agente la observo serio sin saber que contestar. –Supongo que fue por eso que debía mudarme de estado cada dos años; que aun hoy en dia le tengo pánico a la oscuridad, que no puedo usar vestidos, ni comenzar ninguna relación seria, ni tener un trabajo estable- comento al aire, con seriedad mientras se secaba los últimos vestigios de lágrimas que había en su rostro.

-Lamento que por nuestra culpa hayas tenido que hacerlo, Emma y estoy de acuerdo en que necesitas saber lo que ocurre. Lo que acabas de contar, asegura que el que mato a estas familias en las últimas dos semanas es el mismo que mato a tus padres y luego te secuestro. Ha cometido hasta ahora 14 asesinatos, dentro de los diez de hace quince años, los cuatro primeros fueron experimentos, secuestraba niños, mataba a sus padres y tomaba trofeos para sentirse seguro, evolucionar y no cometer errores luego. Buscaba niñas, diferentes las unas de las otras, sin ningún patrón especial excepto la edad, para cumplir con sus fantasías que creemos están relacionadas a los cuentos que lee, mataba a sus padres y las secuestraba llevándose un objeto de la familia de valor para él, un trofeo que le recuerda lo que ha hecho. Contigo ha sucedido lo mismo, pero no ha querido matarte, tú has cambiado su patrón, ya no viola niños, mata solamente a familias y de las últimas cuatro ha secuestrado a dos niños, como viste en el informe. Quiere algo y no se detendrá hasta obtenerlo y los niños que secuestro lo ayudaran a obtenerlo- dijo con honestidad, bajo la mirada horrorizada de la joven que se puso de pie lentamente, intentando asimilar la información.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?- pregunto confusa, intuyendo la respuesta.

-Ingresaste al programa de protección de testigos porque él nunca dejo de buscarte; te ha seguido los pasos todos estos años porque está viviendo su delirio, propio de los cuentos que ha leído y que han sido tan importantes para él, hasta el punto de creer que son ciertos y que debe cumplirlos al pie de la letra. Ha secuestrado a estos dos niños para llamar tu atención ya que sabe que estas con nosotros. Piensa que si te presenta a la familia perfecta que podrían llegar a tener juntos, tú accederías a estar a su lado- comento Hotch y Emma negó con la cabeza, aun procesando la información que se resistía a ser entendida del todo en su revuelta mente. Intento controlar la respiración y el corazón desbocado.

-¿Por qué de esta manera? ¿No le bastaba con secuestrarme nuevamente?- sintiendo que comenzaba a faltarle el aire ya que tenía la sensación de que la oficina se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Sin que ella lo notara, Hotch observo la figura que había estado en la puerta y finalmente se acercaba a ellos.

-Aunque a nosotros no nos parezca, todo esto tiene sentido en su cabeza; lo hace porque siente que debe ser así, paso por paso, pensando todo y cada uno de los detalles para que sea perfecto- contesto Hotch notando la palidez extrema en el rostro de la joven.

-¿Por qué reapareció luego de quince años? ¿Por qué no se detiene? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto inquieta, sin comprender.

-Tú eres parte de su ideal de familia perfecta- dijo la voz grave y serena de Morgan a su espalda y ella volteo para observarlo con el pánico resplandeciendo en sus ojos ya que no sabía cuánto había oído de su relato. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero sus oscuros ojos estaban desquiciados y la observaban de una manera que le provoco temor a la joven, y le indicaron que había oído todo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunto horrorizada al notar la mueca severa y la ira contenida en su rostro, claramente estaba enojado por algo.

-Todo este tiempo su único objetivo has sido tú; no quiere a nadie más. Piensa que matando llamara tu atención, lo mismo ha sucedido con los niños- dijo observándola fijamente, provocando que la joven se incomodara bajo esa mirada tan intensa que le dio el moreno. –Tú eres la última pieza de su retorcido rompecabezas. Te quiere con él porque está enamorado de ti, Emma- dijo de una manera extraña, ceñudo y de brazos cruzados, como si lo molestara, o como si estuviera celoso y el tono no paso desapercibido ni para la joven que lo observo atónita, ni para Hotch que lo observo comprendiendo de que se trataba todo aquello. Emma sintió que todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba y que la figura de Derek se hacía más pequeña a medida que se alejaba de ella; no, no podía desmayarse en aquel momento, debía ser capaz de resistir. –Ha estado enamorado de ti desde que eras una niña y reapareció luego de quince años porque ya tienes edad suficiente como para ser la madre de sus hijos- dijo el moreno y ella volteo para observar a Hotch que lo confirmo con su mirada seria.

-Estamos listos para el perfil. Emma quédate aquí- se limito a decir mientras la joven volvía su vista al moreno, desesperada, pidiendo más explicaciones y este se la devolvía serio, con ira, sin decir una sola palabra. No quería que él lo supiera, ¿por qué había tenido que oir todo lo que dijo? –¡Morgan!- llamo desde el pasillo, él dio media vuelta y desapareció de allí bajo la mirada desesperada de Emma que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentirse extremadamente vulnerable y asimilar la terrible información que le habían dado.


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

**Nueva actualizacion! Mientras espero terminar nuevo cap del de CSI, les subo este para que no desesperen todos aquellos que me siguen y leen las dos historias, en especial Juli mi lectora predilecta, la numero uno! Muchas gracias por tus Reviews! Me preocupe que no aparecias, pero despues me dijiste lo del final, espero que te haya ido bien! :D **

**Bueno como este Fic tiene soundtrack, los temas que le corresponden a este capitulo son: _Demons_, de Imagine Dragons y _Broken Angel_, de Boyce Avenue. No se si les resulto esto de la musica, espero algun comentario como siempre. **

**El conjunto como es habitual esta disponible en Polyvore, pasen por mi perfil y podran apreciarlo! :)**

**No me queda mucho mas para decir, espero que lo disfruten! A leer! **

* * *

Chapter Three, Part One: Tale As Old As Time.

-Penélope- dijo la joven paseándose por la oficina donde la habían dejado encerrada, cuando atendió la técnica de rojos cabellos del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Emma! Ay, cariño, pensé que nunca llamarías; ¿estás bien? ¿Derek ha hecho alguna estupidez?- pregunto con su característica voz cantarina y la joven se detuvo en seco, confusa. ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Qué? ¡No! El no ha hecho nada, pero yo si- dijo acercándose a la ventana que daba al piso de abajo desde donde se podía observar la reunión.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Oh, Emma que has hecho?- dijo alarmada del otro lado y la joven sonrió con ternura. Nunca se habían preocupado tanto por ella; definitivamente se había encariñado con García.

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, pero estoy encerrada en una oficina y el equipo está dando el perfil y no puedo oírlo desde aquí…- dijo ansiosa ya que estaba por comenzar y no necesito explicar más ya que García entendió a la perfección.

-No se diga mas, enseguida lo soluciono- dijo y se sintió ruido a tecleado y números siendo marcados en un teléfono. –Aguarda unos minutos- dijo y puso música de fondo, a lo que Emma sonrió ampliamente, notando que Derek se apartaba del grupo y atendía una llamada telefónica. _"¡Oh, no él no! ¿Por qué debía ser justo él?"_, pensó la joven sin quitarle los ojos de encima al moreno que tras la indicación de la técnica apretó los maxilares y alzo la vista para observarla situada al lado de la ventana con el celular al oído aguardando. A pesar de la distancia, la conexión entre las miradas fue inmediata y él, tras decirle algo a Penélope, dejo distraídamente su celular sobre un escritorio para que a través de la llamada, Emma pudiera oír el perfil.

-Problema resuelto, cariño- dijo alegre del otro lado y la joven rio entre dientes.

-¡Tú sí que eres buena!- alago la joven asombrada por la rapidez y eficacia, y tras despedirse Emma oyó atentamente lo que decían los agentes.

-El sujeto que buscamos es un hombre de unos 35 años, de rasgos aniñados; pederasta y asesino de familias. Posiblemente sufra Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, TOC por haber estado en un psiquiátrico- informo Hotch a los policías.

-Puede ser esquizofrénico paranoide o esquizofrénico desorganizado, ambas concuerdan con el perfil y claramente no está medicado por lo que los brotes psicóticos se darán con mayor frecuencia y sin control absoluto- informo Reid.

-Mata a los padres frente a sus hijos; les quita la inocencia con ello, los hace madurar posiblemente esté relacionado con algo sucedido en su infancia y lo está recreando con las niñas que secuestro y los hermanitos que se ha llevado hace unas horas. Se lleva trofeos significativos para él, de los hogares que destruye. Tal vez joyas de las madres, algunas prendas de los padres. Es antisocial y nervioso por eso elige ciudades grandes y concurridas donde puede pasar desapercibido mientras elige su objetivo; puede hablar solo y hacer gestos y muecas exageradas, todas derivadas de su enfermedad- continuo Rossi.

-Hace quince años, su objetivo eran niñas de nueve a trece años, de rasgos muy particulares y diferentes como verán en las fotografías de la pizarra…- dijo Prentiss señalando sobre una pizarra las fotos de niñas que tenían el cabello rubio y lacio, otras eran crespas y morenas, y Emma sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda. –A las cuales secuestraba luego de asesinar a sus padres y abusaba sexualmente de ellas en su casa, siguiendo los dictámenes de sus delirios para luego matarlas. Puede que las haya enterrado en su jardín o aun las conserve en alguna habitación de su casa. Creemos que buscaba algo en ellas, algún parecido específico con personajes de su mente, que responden a su fantasía- finalizo y un policía de la primera fila alzo la mano.

-¿Qué tipos de delirios?- pregunto un tanto confuso.

-Ha tenido experiencias traumáticas de niño, debido a la posible pérdida de sus padres y como consecuencia de ello se ha desencadenado la enfermedad con la cual delira y tiene distorsionada la realidad. Está intentando formar una familia unida y feliz como se ve en los cuentos infantiles que de niño fueron tan importantes para él ya que le arrebataron la suya- comento JJ observando a Reid que continúo:

-El problema es que ha transformado esos cuentos infantiles en algo serio y como objetivo de su vida, que debe seguir al pie de la letra, con rigurosidad. Realmente cree que pertenece a la realeza y está buscando a su princesa que le fue arrebatada hace quince años y estará dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino porque su mente así se lo ordena. De hecho ha estado matando, pensando que atraerá a la joven con crueldad- comento el joven doctor de manera rápida y precisa: -En su mente es todo verdadero y funciona de esa manera por lo que es peligroso para la joven a la que está persiguiendo, que tenga una crisis. Lo mejor en estos casos es seguirle el juego hasta comprobar que los niños están a salvo, sin que sea necesario entregar a la joven a cambio ya que una vez que este a su lado, jamás la dejara ir-.

-Se ha vuelto organizado y muy cuidadoso, pero sobretodo despiadado ya que las ultimas familias han sido asesinadas solo para llamar la atención de la joven. Luego de estos quince años, ha dejado de abusar sexualmente de niños ya que solo quiere una joven en particular. Ha cambiado su metodología por ella- comento Hotch seriamente y Morgan alzo la vista hacia la ventana desde donde Emma observaba la reunión y contenía el aliento, mientras la mano que tenía el celular cerca de su oído le temblaba terriblemente.

-¿Por qué ha dejado de abusar niños? ¿Por qué ahora solo mata?- pregunto otro policía.

-Por que se ha enamorado de su ultima víctima que ha sobrevivido a su secuestro; para él ella es especial, única y el centro de su universo. No hay que correr riesgos con su inestabilidad emocional ya que cualquier detalle que esté relacionado a la mujer que busca lo hará enfurecer y será el detonante para que decida arriesgarse por ella- finalizo Hotch apretando los maxilares.

-¿Se sabe quién es esta ultima victima, la joven a la que está buscando?- pregunto otro policía.

-Sí, su nombre es Emma Grant, hija del último matrimonio asesinado hace quince años, la única que ha estado con él más de tres semanas y ha escapado con vida. Es la niña de quien se ha enamorado y su obsesión ha sido tal que desea tenerla para él, así de ese modo lograr que sea la madre de sus hijos. Para él, Emma es el ideal de princesa que tiene su mente. Ella tiene todo lo que una princesa necesita a sus ojos y no descansara hasta tenerla con él- dijo Hotch señalando una foto de la joven pegada sobre la pizarra. Emma sintió como un intenso escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al oír aquello y notar que el moreno no quitaba su vista de ella. –Como verán, Emma tiene rasgos muy particulares y su hermosura se destaca por sobre las demás mujeres, desde que era una niña- comento Hotch con seriedad y Morgan que había estado callado en todo momento, se removió inquieto. -Creemos que el sospechoso ha visto algo en ella, algo especial, tal vez le recuerde o sea parecida a alguien y ha cubierto sus expectativas; por esa razón creemos que la desea tanto-.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos para que ella no corra riesgos y poder rescatar a los niños antes de que sea tarde. Gracias por su tiempo- dijo Rossi amablemente mientras se desconcentraba la agrupación de detectives y Morgan subía para buscarla e irse de allí cuanto antes.

El viaje de regreso se realizo en un silencio total. Emma, cada tanto, lanzaba miradas furtivas a Derek que manejaba ceñudo aun y tomaba con fuerza el volante, por lo que intuyo una gran reprimenda al llegar al departamento donde se alojaban.

Claramente fue la calma que precedía la tormenta, porque el agente no hizo más que dejar las llaves en el aparador del vestíbulo que se acerco a ella tal vez sin medir la distancia ya que se encontraban muy próximos, con el rostro transformado por la ira.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto de repente rasgando con su grave y afectada voz el silencio de ultratumba que los rodeaba. Ella lo observo entre asustada y nerviosa por su actitud violenta y la cercanía de los cuerpos; trago en seco y lo observo con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-Estas demasiado cerca, Derek- dijo con los dientes apretados, intentando escapar por algún lugar libre, pero la pared contra la que el moreno la había acorralado, se lo impedía. Comenzaba a faltarle el aire y sentía que una fina capa de sudor frio le perlaba la pálida piel. La presión que sentía en las paredes internas de la nariz le indicaba que aquello no terminaría bien.

-¡Contéstame!- dijo furioso, provocando que la joven diera un respingo y que posara sus manos en el pecho de él para impedir que se acercara más a ella que intentaba fundirse en la pared. Aquello no le estaba gustando nada ya que le traía recuerdos oscuros y dolorosos. Se dijo que nunca volvería a someterse ante alguien, pero lo que sentía en ese momento con el moreno tan cerca fue diferente. La estática entre ambos cuerpos era obvia; se atraían mutuamente a pesar de la tensa situación; el cuerpo de Morgan pedía por el de Emma y él de ella deseaba estar pegado al de él y nunca más tener que separarse, pero a pesar de ello, Emma estaba realmente nerviosa y asustada. En poco tiempo estaba intentando vencer las limitaciones y traumas que su experiencia le había provocado, sumado al hecho de que se había enterado que el asesino estaba enamorado de ella, que a su vez sentía una química de otro planeta por el moreno y no sabía cómo manejarlo ya que nunca le había sucedido algo tan intenso con alguien. Pero aquello era demasiado; demasiada presión, demasiada cercanía y demasiado temperamento. Lo observo fijamente, claramente molesta decidida a enfrentarlo ya que eso parecía ser lo que él deseaba, sintiendo como el interior de su nariz se llenaba de un líquido carmín y espeso que sabía perfectamente que era.

-¿Me hubieras llevado si te lo hubiese pedido?- pregunto observándolo irritada y él pudo notarlo en sus brillantes ojos.

-No me respondas con otra pregunta- se atajo un tanto más calmado, pero aun así con mirada intensa, y al notar cuan cerca estaba de ella, se alejo unos pasos.

-¿Tu me hubieses dicho que era lo que sucedía?- insistió ella y él la observo fijamente sin decir nada. Emma se sintió mareada y notó como el líquido color carmín acumulado en su nariz descendía lentamente hacia sus labios. –Eso pensé- se limito a contestar burlona mientras tomaba aire por la boca, y se secaba la sangre que salía de sus fosas nasales para luego observarla en sus blancas manos, bajo la mirada horrorizada de Derek que no comprendió que le sucedía.

-Emma estas sangrando- dijo desconcertado, con pánico en sus ojos y la joven se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada- dijo con frialdad, pasando por su lado y yendo a su habitación para limpiarse en el baño. Él no dudo en llamar de inmediato a García que atendió alegre.

-Aquí Penélope García, lista para servir- atendió su alegre amiga del otro lado. –Aunque has interrumpido una subasta importante de vestidos de diseñador muy extraños- dijo riendo entre dientes mientras él sentía voces que ofertaban dinero del otro lado.

-¿Subasta de vestidos? ¿Qué haces viendo una subasta de vestido por internet?- pregunto extrañado.

-Oh, Derek ¿nunca entenderás a las mujeres verdad? Es obvio, cariño, que si no puedo presenciarla y llevarme algún hermoso vestido, lo voy a observar por internet. ¡Hay cosas realmente hermosas aquí! Sabes, hay una mujer que se acaba de llevar…- comenzó pero Morgan no tenía tiempo para aquello.

-¡Bebe, bebe! Necesito tu ayuda, ¿podrías dejar la subasta por unos momentos?- pidió, y la prisa y la preocupación en su voz lo delataron.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es Emma, verdad?- pregunto como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos y el moreno atónito no supo que contestar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes…?- comenzó a quejarse y del otro lado la analista rio entre dientes.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿Qué le has hecho Derek Morgan?- pregunto con voz acusadora y se produjo un silencio incomodo.

-No, antes necesito que busques el historial médico de Emma. Necesito saber algo- se atajo y sintió del otro lado el ruido del teclado a la velocidad de la luz.

-Mmhh, veamos que tenemos… Es una joven bastante sana, aunque su palidez característica diga lo contrario… ¡Oh!- se interrumpió.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto desesperado.

-Mmhh problemas de mala coagulación… Aquí dice que es propensa a que le sangre la nariz por estrés, o nervios… Y… Ha ingresado de urgencia al hospital por varias heridas de pequeña, ya que por este problemas es propensa a perder más sangre de la normal. Eso es todo, no hay nada más, aunque lo que te dije no es poco- informo un tanto preocupada, al igual que él. –Ahora dime, ¿qué has hecho? Y no me engañes porque sé que puedes llegar a ser demasiado temperamental y terco con algunas cosas, sin mencionar que la sensibilidad a veces ni existe para ti- dijo y el moreno bufo negando con la cabeza.

Cuidando que la joven no oyera, le conto rápidamente todo a su amiga sin omitir lo que sentía y se estaba intensificando con el correr de las horas junto a ella.

-¡Oh, Derek debes controlarte con ella! Está pasando un momento difícil; piensa lo confusa y atosigada que debe sentirse por todo. Toda las cosas que le han dicho del asesino, el perfil… Es normal que quiera saber que les sucedió a sus padres y lo que sucede a su alrededor- dijo atropelladamente un tanto irritada. –Es que… ¡Arghh! ¡No comprendo cómo siendo tan noble y dulce con las personas, a veces seas tan bestial!- acuso y él se tomo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Es que… me deje llevar. Me asuste cuando no la encontré aquí y no sabía donde había ido y… pensé lo peor. Ahora no se qué hacer, pero no quiero alejarla de mi lado, no quiero perderla García. Temo que le hagan daño, que el secuestrador vuelva a llevársela- dijo tragando en seco, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago y del otro lado nadie contesto. -¿Cariño, sigues allí?- pregunto alarmado.

-Hay algo extraño en tu voz, mi dulce hombre de chocolate- dijo pensativa y el exhalo de repente el aire contenido. -¿Acaso ella te…?-

-Si, García- se atajo antes de que la de rojos cabellos siguiera.

-¿Y ella te corres…?- pregunto a su vez y su voz se iba agudizando debido a la emoción que sentía.

-No lo sé- corto él preocupado y del otro lado dieron un fuerte grito lleno de emoción y felicidad, que provoco que el moreno alejara el celular de su oído para no quedar sordo.

-Bebe, solo hay una manera de solucionarlo: siendo tu mismo- dijo con dulzura cuando se tranquilizo y el lanzo una carcajada despectiva al aire.

-Ya vimos lo que paso por ser yo mismo- dijo desilusionado.

-Pero así le gustas; créeme que ella debe sentirse igual que tú en estos momentos. Ella es especial, Derek- dijo con tono maternal. –Al igual que tu lo eres, tienen más cosas en común de lo que creen… ella sabrá comprenderte. Solo háblale de esa manera dulce y amable con la que tan bien te expresas, no servirá ser avasallante con ella, amor mío- aconsejo y él sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Eres una luz, mujer!- dijo el moreno. –Mi luz-

-Claro que sí, pero ahora ve por ella- dijo su amiga cortando con una risa cantarina.

-¡Maldición!- murmuro Emma inclinada sobre el lavabo mientras intentaba enjuagarse la nariz que sangraba mucho menos. Si tan solo la hubiera dejado explicarse, pero no; le gustaba hacer todo a la fuerza, mediante interrogatorios y presión, tal cual un agente del FBI. La joven bufo indignada del actuar de su compañero de departamento, sin percatarse de que estaba en la puerta de la habitación, lo cual la sorprendió cuando salió del cuarto de baño dispuesta a descansar un buen rato. –¡Dios, me asustaste!- se quejo con suavidad tomándose el pecho donde el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad parecía querer salírsele por la boca. -¿Acaso no sabes tocar?-.

-Lo siento- dijo él acercándose, mientras notaba como se secaba la nariz y aun había vestigios de sangre en la toalla. -¿Estás bien?- pregunto con suavidad acercándose más a ella que se tenso en su lugar y lo observo fijamente con sus dorados y brillantes ojos.

-Oh, sí. Es solo que… tengo problemas de coagulación y me sucede cuando estoy asustada o nerviosa, o bajo un gran estrés- dijo con naturalidad y él la observo preocupado. –Enserio Derek estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, me pasa a menudo, solo tengo que cuidarme de no lastimarme y estar relajada- dijo con seguridad para tranquilizarlo, llevando nuevamente la toalla al baño cuando se aseguro que ya no sangraba y al colocarse nuevamente frente a él, Morgan le tomo el rostro con suavidad y lo direcciono hacia él para que lo observara. Estuvieron unos instantes reconociéndose nuevamente y a Emma la tranquilizo el hecho de que sus ojos brillaban con normalidad y estaban serenos; había vuelto a ser él.

-Lamento haberte asustado por la reacción violenta, es que… no se ser de otra manera. Supongo que soy un tanto…- comento avergonzado.

-Temperamental- interrumpió ella, sonriendo ampliamente mientras sus mejillas habitualmente sonrosadas, se teñían de un rojo intenso y apoyaba su mano en el antebrazo extendido de él que le acariciaba con el pulgar el rostro, para que no se preocupara. Él sonrió, deslumbrándola debido a la proximidad y ella sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-Sí; es que me has asustado. Pensé que habías ido a cometer alguna estupidez por ver las fotos de las escenas y pensé que…- dijo perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos que lo observaban fijamente, atrayéndolo como si ella fuera un potente imán y el un simple trozo de metal, vulnerable a su magnetismo. –Pensé que te habías ido de mi lado, jamás me podría haber perdonado que te sucediera algo, Emma…- dijo apenado, haciendo una mueca de dolor que derritió a la joven que sonrió con dulzura. –No vuelvas a hacerlo; no puedo perderte- dijo en un susurro y ella asintió observándolo con fijeza sin saber que demonios contestar ya que lo que le estaba confesando era realmente intenso. El inmenso cariño con el que la observaba era indescriptible en sus oscuros y brillantes ojos y la joven sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas debido a que se había olvidado de respirar.

-Está bien; soy yo la que debe disculparse. No fue correcto haber desaparecido sin avisarte, pero ¿comprendes porque debía hablar con Hotch? Sabía que él era el único que me diría la verdad, sin ocultarme nada- dijo ella amable, con su suave voz sintiendo una laguna mental debido a las intensas emociones que atravesaban su cuerpo y se distancio unos centímetros de él que asintió con seriedad. –No quería que estuvieras presente. No quería que oyeras toda la historia- dijo pasándose una mano por los cabellos, nerviosa, observándolo con temor y para su asombro él le devolvió una amplia sonrisa, mientras reía entre dientes.

-¡Realmente eres única, Emma!- dijo divertido y la joven desconcertada lo observo fijamente.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva. No sabía si tomarlo como un cumplido o una burla.

-Primero quieres estar al tanto de lo que sucede con el caso, sin importar el impacto y las consecuencias emocionales que eso te dejara; y luego pretendes que no esté al tanto de tu historia, que no desee saber más de ti, que no estuviera allí para comprender como te sentías, que pensabas, como te expresabas, que tan profundas eran las cicatrices- dijo desconcertado sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, como si no diera crédito a sus oídos por escucharse decir aquellas palabras. Emma lo observo desconcertada, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero sabía que si él sabía eso de ella, ella se sentiría más vulnerable bajo su mirada, como si estuviera desnuda sin ninguna coraza que la revistiera. –Dame una explicación para esto, porque realmente me está costando trabajo seguirte- dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Es que… No quiero sentirme vulnerable contigo. Siento que ya sabes todo de mí cuando me miras de esa manera, ¡justo como estás haciendo ahora! Que no tengo nada que esconder para ti, que puedes leerme con tanta facilidad… Jamás he compartido una casa a solas con un hombre, no estoy acostumbrada a estar acompañada, a recibir tanta atención, a este tipo de cosas y tu… tu me… descolocas- dijo atropelladamente, nerviosa pillando desprevenido al moreno que cambio la expresión de su rostro como si le hubiesen dado una abofeteada. –Eres impredecible y temperamental, pensé que eras de una manera cuando cruzamos esas palabras en el Café, el típico mujeriego que consigue ligues inmediatamente al ingresar a un club por su irresistible sonrisa, y resultaste ser de una muy diferente, eres dulce, amable y… siento esta conexión que es de otro planeta cuando te miro a los ojos… Simplemente me siento vulnerable estando contigo, como si ya no tuviera nada, como si vieras mi alma desnuda y supieras quien soy, como soy; como si la gran coraza que me llevo años construir se hubiera hecho trizas por ti. Siento que te conozco de toda la vida- finalizo observándolo desesperada, tan hermosamente desesperada y sincera que dejaron al moreno sin aliento ni palabras. ¿Acaso eso era una confesión? ¿Acababa de confesarle lo que sentía por él? Derek juró que si hubiese sido en otro lugar y en otra situación, no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en acercársele y besarla como era debido, pero que tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo, para que el "agente" ganara la partida otra vez ya que estaban en medio de un caso, por lo que, furioso con él mismo, se limito a observarla completamente desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir la joven que noto todo lo que había dicho e instintivamente se tapo la boca avergonzada. -Lo siento, no debí decir nada. Es que todo esto es nuevo y confuso para mí- dijo avergonzada, observando hacia un costado, deseando realmente que la tierra la tragara viva.

-No debes disculparte, es normal sentirse abrumado en este tipo de situaciones. Pero yo solo estoy aquí para protegerte, Emma- dijo y se odio a sí mismo por hacerlo. Ella sonrió con tristeza, a modo de disculpa por haber malentendido sus palabras. _"Derek 0, Agente Morgan 2"_.

-¿Qué piensas si esta noche preparo yo la cena?- pregunto la joven luego de un momento de incomodo silencio, intentando cambiar de tema y él sonrió con dolor por tener que aparentar una frialdad y objetividad que no sentía. Ser alguien que en ese momento, a diferencia de muchos otros, no quería ser: agente del FBI. No allí, no con ella.

-Me parece genial- dijo sintiendo un gusto amargo en la boca y tras decirle que lo esperaba en la cocina, Emma desapareció de allí con un nudo en la garganta incapaz de decir nada mas por un largo tiempo.

Dos días habían transcurrido desde aquella incomoda noche. Dos días en los que no hubo señales de Jacob, en los que Penélope García estaba volviéndose loca ya que no encontraba nada de él y en los que la relación de Emma y Derek se había consolidado, sin mencionar claro nada romántico, acostumbrándose a convivir bajo el mismo techo. Por lo que cuando Emma no leía novelas para rendir sus exámenes, y Derek no llamaba a la estación o recibía informes, veían películas juntos, la joven le enseñaba a jugar ajedrez al agente o simplemente hablaban sentados en el sillón del living pasando las horas. Así Derek se entero que Emma nunca había vivido en Nueva York ya que debía evitar las ciudades con grandes concentraciones y que su sueño era recorrer Central Park en invierno en las fechas de Navidad cuando las personas paseaban con abrigos coloridos y felices por celebrar la Navidad; le costaba relacionarse con las personas, llevaba una vida solitaria y pintaba cuadros que escondía en su sótano. El agente no pudo evitar ser cautivado por su dulzura e inteligencia. Era una joven suspicaz y curiosa pero perfectamente educada y con un temperamento fogoso, algo más que lo cautivo completamente de ella. Emma por su parte se entero que era nativo de Chicago, que su infancia, al igual que la de ella, no había sido para nada fácil, que tenía madre y dos hermanas, que era extremadamente dulce y sobre protector, cuanto apreciaba al equipo que era más como una familia. Emma no podía evitarlo, definitivamente sentía algo por ese moreno, pero había quedado más que claro que nada podía suceder entre ambos, así que intento ocultar lo mejor posible sus emociones en esos días que compartió con él, prestando atención en cada detalle para no olvidarlo cuando todo eso terminara y debieran separarse.

Había algo que la inquietaba con respecto a las citas de las escenas del crimen. Ella las conocía, había tenido que estudiarlas en primer año de la carrera, pero no estaba lista para decirlo; cuando pensaba en ello y en el porqué de la elección de la carrera se le revolvía el estomago provocándole nauseas. No entendía aun porque había elegido irónicamente, estudiar literatura universal si su secuestrador la había torturado leyéndole cuentos de hadas. Tal vez pensó que encontraría respuestas en los textos, que le explicaran porque lo había hecho, porque le habían arrebatado a sus padres; tal vez pensaba que estudiar aquello la mantenía cerca del recuerdo de sus padres, que era la única conexión hacia ellos que tenia. Estudiar la mente humana no estaba dentro de su intelecto y decidió que tendría que hablarlo con Derek cuanto antes porque tal vez le seria de ayuda a ellos.

Emma se había ido a dormir hacia más de dos horas y lo envolvía un silencio de ultratumba, el indicado para repasar los informes y sentir nuevamente que algo aun les faltaba. Sabía que el equipo estaba haciendo lo mejor posible en la estación, pero estaban estancados, no tenían nada además del perfil y las muertes habían cesado en las últimas horas. Emma era la clave, él bien lo sabía, pero no podía presionarla más de lo que ella misma hacia por intentar recordar detalles que su memoria había borrado, lo habían intentado ya, y no había dado buen resultado. Confundido e irritado estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir cuando su celular sonó recibiendo una llamada de Hotch; aquello no era nada bueno…


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two

**Pensaba actualizar ayer, pero se me complico :S Ya falta cada vez menos para el de CSI y mientras tanto los distraigo con este ;) Juli como siempre el sol que ilumina mis dias con sus reviews cariñosas, muchas gracias! Se que el fic no es de Spencer, pero bueno vos ya sabes a esta altura como funciona mi mente, aunque te tengo una sorpresita para mas adelante, cuando lo termine, pero te aseguro que se trata de nuestro Doctor favorito! :D **

**Los temas musciales para este capitulito son: _When the lights die_, de Boyce Avenue y _To be Torn_ de Kyla La Grange. Con respecto a este ultimo tema hay un remix de Atatika muy bueno por si estan interesados. Use las dos versiones :)**

**Espero que disfruten de este capitulo. Me fascino escribir estos ultimos que estoy por subir, me quitaban el sueño y espero que puedan disfrutarlos! Son bien recibidas todo tipo de critica asi que no sean timidos y pasen y dejen Review! ;) **

**Hasta la proxima! **

* * *

Chapter Three, Part Two: When The Lights Die.

…"_**White As Snow, Red as Blood And Her Hair Was Black As Ebony…"**_

-Emma, Emma despierta- llamo suavemente el moreno cuando ingreso a la habitación de la joven tenuemente iluminada por el velador, un tanto nervioso luego de la llamada del jefe. Al notar que no respondía, le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza y ella abrió pesadamente los ojos, enfocándolos en los de él un tanto extrañada de encontrarlo a centímetros de su rostro a esas horas de la madrugada. La observo sin aliento ya que estaba hermosamente irresistible; sus largos y lacios cabellos enmarañados sobre la almohada, su mueca soñolienta, los ojos brillantes a pesar del cansancio y sus labios entreabiertos. Finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo el moreno noto que había podido conciliar el sueño y se sintió tremendamente culpable por tener que hacer aquello. –Es hora de irnos, Emma. Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes- informo con voz suave, inclinado sobre ella que aun no reaccionaba bajo las mantas.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hora es? Estoy durmiendo, Derek, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Durmiendo, luego de quince años?- se quejo con voz pastosa sin comprender aun de que se trataba aquello, intentando taparse nuevamente con las mantas, pero él se lo impidió tomándole las manos.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho- dijo con dulzura y corrió con suavidad los cabellos que caían sobre su pálido rostro. Sonrió con ternura ya que eso le provocaba su mueca grogui de ojos entrecerrados, ceño fruncido por la fotofobia y mueca de _"no me molestes, estoy durmiendo"_. –Hotch me ha llamado… Jacob esta aquí- se limito a decir con cuidado, observándola cauteloso y ella lo observo fijamente con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, como si hubiera despertado del todo, incorporándose de un salto en la cama. Derek se hizo a un lado para que sus cabezas no chocaran y noto el pánico en los ojos de la joven que articulo sus labios pero no salieron palabras de ellos.

-¿Cómo..? ¿Dónde…? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- pregunto pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

-Minutos. Hotch me ha dicho que lo han visto por la zona o al menos a alguien parecido, pero aun no lo han localizado. Si te ha estado observando, sabe que estás aquí y será el primer lugar al que vendrá a buscarte. Debemos salir de aquí, cuanto antes. Tomaremos la escalera y saldremos por la salida de emergencia- dijo atropelladamente mirando a su alrededor y lanzándose al bolso por algo de ropa para ella.

-Pero… ¿adónde iremos?- pregunto desconcertada ya que le pareció más peligroso salir que quedarse allí dentro a esperarlo, después de todo estaba con un agente entrenado del FBI, lo podía bajar de un tiro por todos los cielos! Se puso de pie lentamente mientras lo observaba revolver su bolso. Era tanta la confianza que se tenían, que a la joven no le avergonzaba que estuviera hurgando en su ropa.

-Iremos a caminar, hay un show de fuegos artificiales en Central Park. ¿No has dicho que tu sueño siempre ha sido caminar por Manhattan una noche de invierno? Pues tu sueño ha llegado, ¿esto está bien?- alzo las primeras prendas que tomo para que la joven se vistiera, creyéndolas adecuadas y resulto ser su ropa interior. Emma lo observo atónita, conteniendo una carcajada, intentando no ruborizarse.

-Sí he dicho eso, pero no mientras huimos de un loco que quiere secuestrarme- señalo, sin dejar de verle las manos y él insistió con ojos suplicantes para que se diera prisa, creyendo que tenía una camisa y una pollera en las manos. –Ok, no- determino finalmente acercándose a él. –Cumpliremos mi sueño, pero no dejare que me vistas y menos con eso. Es mi ropa interior, Derek- dijo tomándola y alzándola a la altura de los ojos del moreno que lo comprobó y pareció avergonzado al cerrar los ojos con el ceño fruncido en gesto de disculpa.

-Lo siento, lo siento es que debemos darnos prisa- dijo preocupado mientras la observaba escoger un jean, una remera, un sweater, el abrigo y un gorro a la velocidad de la luz. Su mente comenzó a divagar ante la idea de su contorneada y bien proporcionada figura en ese conjunto de ropa interior que él le había ofrecido, pero se interrumpió de sus propios pensamientos antes de que estos llegaran más lejos, intentando concentrarse en salir de allí.

-Ten- dijo tendiéndole el abrigo y el gorro, no menos preocupada que él, ya que era su pellejo el que corría riesgo y no se podía imaginar que sucedería si la tomaba nuevamente y se la llevaba con él. –El bolso esta en el sillón del living, espérame allí- dijo intentando controlar la voz y sus manos temblorosas que no pasaron desapercibidas al moreno, que se limito a asentir una vez.

-Cinco minutos- aviso observándola fijamente y ella asintió.

-Sí, sí, cinco minutos; ¡vete ya!- dijo divertida poniéndose de espaldas y quitándose la remera para ponerse rápidamente la nueva y Morgan no pudo hacer más que bajar la vista y salir de allí aunque su cuerpo y alma le pidieran lo contrario. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por quedarse allí y ver como se vestía, pero claramente no podía. Eso era precisamente lo que lo irritaba; que con Emma la habitual definida y ancha línea entre hombre-agente, estaba difusa y se mezclaban entre sí, características de uno y otro, le costaba trabajo concentrarse ya que sabía que se estaba tornando personal, mientras que con otra víctima, la línea siempre estaba clara, bien definida y no era necesario todo su autocontrol como en aquel momento en el que realmente se sintió tentado de sentir su blanca y cálida piel junto a la suya, de besar sus carnosos labios, de acariciarla, observarla en silencio, de estar con ella. Pero no, la frialdad del agente hizo acto de presencia para ganar esta nueva partida. _"Derek 0, Agente Morgan 3"_.

La nieve había comenzado a caer sobre ellos a los pocos minutos de haber salido sigilosamente del edificio y de haberse perdido entre la masa de personas que iban y venían sonrientes y eufóricas por las iluminadas y alegres calles, desconociendo el peligro al que muchas veces estaban expuestas. Morgan había avisado a Hotch que le informo que estaba alerta junto a Rossi y Prentiss ya que JJ, estaba con las familias nuevamente por si había detalles que habían olvidado, mientras Penélope revisaba datos y cámaras sin tener éxito, y Reid estaba ausente, ya que esa noche debía cuidar a Henry mientras su madre trabajaba en el caso y su padre estaba de viaje. Si bien estaban de incognito, Derek había convencido a la joven que llevara un chaleco del FBI debajo del abrigo, al igual que él, por precaución.

Emma observaba con detalle obsesivo a su alrededor, debido a su paranoia y eso la hacía retrasarse del paso apresurado de Morgan que no notaba que ya no la tenía a su lado. Se había detenido en medio de la acera, la gente iba y venía a su lado, pero eso no le importaba; sentía como el pánico la consumía de a poco ya que en minutos se le habían venido los recuerdos a la mente de lo que había sufrido estando en cautiverio y estaba más que segura en no querer que se repitiera, no querer alejarse de Derek.

-Emma- llamo suavemente el moreno, volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta situarse frente a la joven que parecía estar ausente. –Emma- repitió alzando el tono de su voz y la aludida enfoco sus dorados ojos en los oscuros de él. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con dulzura y ella lo observo aterrada, con un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba tragar.

-No quiero que se repita, Derek. No creo poder pasar por eso nuevamente. ¿Qué pasara con los niños? No quiero que les suceda nada… por mi culpa, porque él solo se ha encaprichado conmigo- dijo con voz entrecortada y el comprendió a que se refería. La observo fijamente sin saber qué hacer, así que siguiendo sus instintos alzo una mano y le acaricio con suavidad el rostro, a lo que ella lo observo sin disimular el asombro.

-Ellos estarán bien, los encontraremos. He prometido protegerte. No dejare que nada te suceda, Emma- dijo seriamente, con una seguridad que logro tranquilizar a la joven que se interno en sus oscuros ojos. –Nadie te tomara de mi lado- dijo y ella asintió más relajada. –Intenta disfrutar de la noche, de las personas que te rodean, déjame a mí encargarme de vigilar si aparece- dijo con una media sonrisa y la joven sonrió aun nerviosa. -Vamos- le ofreció la mano que la joven tomo suavemente y él entrelazo sus dedos a los de ella para retomar su caminata por las navideñas calles de Manhattan.

-No, enserio. Hace tiempo que no tengo una relación seria- dijo Derek riendo a la par de Emma, contestando a la pregunta que la joven le había planteado, aunque claramente no creía en su respuesta. –No me mires así, es enserio- sonrió observándola reírse sarcástica.

-Sí, claro y se supone que debo creerte, Derek- dijo ella con sorna y él la observo mordiéndose el labio inferior sin poder resistirse a tanta belleza. Dios como le gustaba que lo llamara por su nombre de esa manera tan dulce, tan… cariñosa. Emma volteo la cabeza y lo observo enarcando una ceja.

-Bien, admito que citas no me faltan, pero…- dijo pensando con cuidado lo que iba a decir, aunque la sonrisa de suficiencia en el angelical rostro de Emma ya se había dibujado. –Nunca han ido más allá de eso, citas. Ninguna quiere formalizar, prefieren ser "espíritus libres"- rio amargamente y ella lo observo con atención. –Nunca he conectado con nadie a un nivel más allá de la atracción física, de la química entre ambos cuerpos. No eran capaces, envueltas en su propia lujuria, de sentarse a oír mi historia, de intentar conocerme; de saber que no soy simplemente el "sensual agente del FBI, portador de un arma y una placa"; ninguna quería saber que yo era mucho más, ninguna me observaba de esa manera intensa, capaz de leer mis pensamientos, o me enseño a jugar ajedrez para poder ganarle a Reid, o me preparo la cena- dijo distraído y Emma sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y el rubor comenzaba a subir a sus mejillas. –No he tenido con ninguna esa conexión sobrenatural, que parece de otro planeta, que te hace sentir tan bien, te hace sentir protegido y querido por alguien; que ese alguien conoce tu historia y tu manera de ser y aun así esta a tu lado, te acompaña… te entiende- finalizo y bajo la vista hacia Emma que lo observo como si acabara de descubrir un diamante en medio de la acera.

-¿Qué hay de Penélope?- pregunto de repente la joven, sintiendo curiosidad ya que los había oído hablar por teléfono y antes de ir a Nueva York, personalmente y la química entre ambos era palpable a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Penélope?- pregunto sin comprender, sonriendo extrañado y ella asintió.

-Sí, está claro que ocurre algo entre ustedes- dijo intentando no sonar un tanto celosa, ya que la analista en computación le agradaba mucho, pero parecía tener algo con ese moreno, con _su_ moreno. Él rio negando con la cabeza, como si ella hubiese dicho que acababa de ver un unicornio rosa en medio de la acera.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no- dijo rápidamente. Faltaba solo una cuadra para llegar al agrupamiento de personas que como ellos deseaban ver el show de fuegos artificiales, y lo recorrieron mientras él se explicaba. –Somos solo amigos. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, y eso ha ayudado a solidificar nuestras relación. Espero no te hayas asustado con nuestra manera de tratarnos, pero es algo normal entre nosotros desde que nos conocimos. No sería mi Penélope sino me recibe la llamada telefónica con algún comentario sugerente o provocativo- dijo sonriendo de una manera que Emma no había visto antes en él.

-Se nota cuan especial es ella para ti- dijo Emma con suavidad y una sonrisa amable. Se detuvieron ya que habían llegado a la concentración. Derek la observo fijamente, sin comprender.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto con curiosidad sintiendo como esos dorados orbes se metían en su alma, cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera tan intensa.

-Hay dulzura y devoción en tu voz cuando hablas de ella. Tus ojos brillan intensos y es como si vieras todos y cada uno de los momentos que has pasado con ella, reproducirse ante tus ojos como si de una película se trataran. Tu voz es suave y dulce, no hay nada que recriminar, solo demostrar el inmenso e infinito amor que le tienes a esa mujer, tu amiga- contesto con simpleza, sonriendo con ternura, siendo tan precisa con las palabras que Derek se quedo sin aliento ya que parecía conocerlo mejor que él mismo.

-Dios, eres tan hermosa- dijo acercándose a ella que lo observo con ojos como platos cuando le tomo con delicadeza el rostro y situó el suyo a centímetros del de ella. –Con nadie me he sentido como me siento cuando estoy contigo, Emma- dijo traspasándola con la mirada cargada de amor, de ternura. La joven no podía creer que estuviera a punto de besarla, allí mismo, mientras aguardaban los fuegos artificiales. Había tanto cariño en sus palabras, en sus caricias y la profundidad de sus ojos era tal, que la transportaron lejos, muy lejos de allí, a un lugar seguro y tranquilo. A un lugar donde solo estuvieran ellos dos, respirándose, sintiéndose. Se acercaba cada vez más, ya faltaba poco, solo unos escasos milímetros de distancia entre unos labios y los otros, pero:

-¿Qué me dicen amigos si comenzamos con la cuenta regresiva?- resonó la voz grave del presentador y el bullicio y los gritos ensordecedores de las personas presentes, cortaron por la mitad el clima intimo que ambos estaban teniendo y se separaron lentamente sin romper la fuerte conexión de las miradas. –Eso es, 5, 4, 3, 2…- dijo y cuando comenzaron a aparecer los primeros en el oscuro e invernal cielo de Manhattan, Derek tomo la mano de Emma y tras sonreírse cómplices, alzaron la vista para apreciar el show.

A mitad del mismo Emma oyó una voz entre la multitud y las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales: _"-__Había una vez hace mucho tiempo, allá en el norte, a la mitad del invierno, cuando los copos de nieve caen como plumas desde el cielo, una reina que gustaba de coser sentada junto a una ventana que tenía los marcos hechos de ébano negro. Y mientras cosía y miraba hacia afuera el caer de la nieve, se punzó uno de sus dedos, y tres gotas de sangre cayeron sobre algunos copos de nieve que habían entrado por la ventana. Y vio aquella sangre preciosa sobre la blanca nieve, y pensó:__-"¡Oh!, ¡Si yo llegara a tener una niña que tuviera el blanco de la nieve, el rojo de la sangre, y el negro del ébano del marco de esta ventana!"-..._

Una voz masculina, clara e infantil, que deslizaba con suavidad las palabras por sus labios; palabras que leía de un libro. Una voz que a pesar de los años reconoció a la perfección y le provoco escalofríos. Se volteo con brusquedad tensando violentamente su cuerpo, sin soltar a Morgan que lo noto y la observo interrogante, pero la joven solo tenía oídos para esa impresionante voz que leía un cuento y ella sabía muy bien cual: _…"-__Pronto tuvo la dicha de tener una linda niña, que era tan blanca como la nieve, sus mejillas rojas como la sangre, y su cabello tan negro como el ébano. Por lo tanto la llamó Blanca-Nieves. Pero poco después de nacer la niña, la reina murió-"…_

-Emma, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto el moreno al notar que la joven lo tomaba fuertemente de la mano e instintivamente se había acercado más a su cuerpo como una manera de protegerse. Supo que algo no andaba bien, y aunque observo a su alrededor no noto nada fuera de lo común más que rostros alegres y gritos y risas eufóricas.

…_-"Y ahora Blanca-Nieves estuvo por largo tiempo en el ataúd, y no cambiaba nada en absoluto, siempre aparentando que estaba dormida, porque era blanca como la nieve, roja como la sangre y su cabello negro como el ébano-…" _

-¿Emma?- insistió el moreno que notaba a la joven desconcertada y con terror en los ojos, observar a su alrededor en busca de algo, o alguien.

…_-"Permítanme tenerla como un obsequio, porque no podría vivir sin ver a Blanca-Nieves. Yo la honrare y valorare como mi mas amaba posesión-"_, decía la voz del hombre que tomaba cada vez más fuerza y estridencia entre la multitud y parecía ser solo oído por la joven que temblaba de horror al oír las palabras. _…-"Te quiero más que nada en el mundo, ven conmigo al palacio de mi padre y te hare mi esposa-"…_

-¿Emma? Háblame, ¿qué sucede?- insistió nuevamente Morgan, tomándole el rostro horrorizado de la joven que desenfocaba los ojos, en busca de la figura de esa voz. –¡Mírame, Emma!- ordeno severo, frunciendo el ceño y a la joven le resto obedecer, mientras tragaba en seco.

-Él está aquí- se limito a decir por sobre el ruido del ambiente y el moreno la observo preocupado, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se transformaba provocando que sus rasgos hacia minutos extremadamente dulces, lucieran en ese momento severos y amenazantes. –Él está aquí, Derek, puedo sentirlo- dijo con ojos llenos de lagrimas observándolo desesperada, con un terror inhumano en sus hermosos orbes dorados. –Puedo oírlo-.

_-…"-Permítanme tenerla como un obsequio, porque no podría vivir sin ver a Banca-Nieves. Yo la honrare y valorare como mi más amada posesión-"…- _oyó que la voz repetía estridente y observo desesperada hacia todos lados y no lo vio entre la feliz multitud de rostros iluminados por los fuegos artificiales.

Morgan no dudo en llamar a Hotch e informarle sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Emma que parecía al borde del colapso, y el supervisor le estaba ordenando que se fueran de allí, cuando en el silencio que se había formado entre las personas de la multitud que aguardaban el momento culmine del show, se oyó un disparo que impacto en uno de los espectadores, cercanos a ellos y que cayó sin vida cerca de Emma. Ambos, aun tomados de las manos, observaron horrorizados como una estampida humana, en medio de gritos de terror y llantos descontrolados, se abría paso en distintas direcciones, algunos se ocultaban en los arboles cercanos, otros se dirigían al centro, a las avenidas y otros solo corrían desorientados, estando ellos en medio mientras la sangre, espesa y carmín se esparcía por la blanca nieve del suelo. La joven con rostro lívido observo confusa todo, como si se tratara de una reproducción en cámara lenta y con el audio ahogado ya que los ruidos los sentía lejanos, apagados, mientras Morgan tironeaba de ella para que corriera con él hacia un lugar seguro. Otro disparo y otra persona que cayó a sus espaldas, provocando que un joven tropezara con ella y cayeran ambos al suelo.

-¡Emma!- llamo Derek desesperado al no verla a su lado y cuando enfoco nuevamente la vista la observo que el joven que había tropezado con ella era al que el disparo había alcanzado y que la joven luchaba con el peso muerto del cuerpo que se quería quitar de encima. Corrió rápidamente hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse mientras la aludida se quitaba la nieve del negro abrigo. -¿Estás bien?- pregunto el moreno asustado y ella asintió como en estado de shock.

-¿Cuántas personas tienen que morir para que regreses conmigo, Emma?- se oyó con claridad entre la multitud que corría en distintas direcciones y la joven alzo la cabeza direccionando la cabeza para intentar deducir de donde provenía esa horrible voz y Derek la imito ya que también lo había oído. –¡Porque no me detendré hasta que te des por vencida! ¡No perteneces aquí, tu lugar es a mi lado! ¡Debes venir conmigo!- grito pero aun seguía sin poder localizarlo, al igual que el agente, pero Jacob no se encontraba entre la multitud que aun huían de las calles. Con ojos llenos de lagrimas, horrorizada por lo que veía a su alrededor, se volteo pero no lo encontró allí. No sabía aun donde estaba, lo único que veía eran los arboles y el camino cubierto de nieve en el que aun quedaban algunas personas , de Central Park.

-¡No lo escuches! ¿Emma, que haces? Debemos irnos de aquí- dijo el moreno con desesperación mirando a su alrededor, pero al notar que la joven se alejaba en busca del rostro de aquella voz, y no respondía se acerco a ella y le tomo el rostro para que lo observara. El frio era intenso allí entre los árboles, y no había parado de nevar desde que ellos habían huido del departamento.

-Es mi culpa, Derek. Esto no terminara hasta que él me tenga, siempre se trato de eso, por eso estaba protegida por ustedes. Seguirá matando y es por mi culpa- lloro desesperada y él negó con la cabeza tragando en seco, debido al nudo en su garganta producto de su temor por perderla.

-No, no Emma. ¡Esto no es tu culpa! El loco desquiciado es él, ¿recuerdas? Tú no tienes la culpa de todo esto- afirmo seriamente intentando tranquilizarla, mientras secaba apresurado las lágrimas en el pálido rostro de la joven y acariciaba sus mejillas con delicadeza.

-No quiero que te haga daño, no quiero que los niños sufran, Derek- dijo entre lagrimas, realmente asustada y el no pudo hacer más que abrazarla para tranquilizarla y ella se aferro a él con fuerza, como si no volviera a verlo nunca más escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del moreno; como si necesitara de él para vivir lo que le quedaba.

Lo que ninguno noto es que mientras se abrazaban y la gente corría a su alrededor histérica entre la nieve, un auto se situaba frente a ellos en el límite de la calle y el parque en el que ellos se encontraban, alguien bajaba y colocaba el cañón de un revolver en la nuca del moreno que se tenso al mismo tiempo que él y Emma sintieron que cargaban el arma. La joven alzo la vista temblando y se encontró con un par de ojos celestes y fríos como el hielo, y una sonrisa arrogante por sobre el hombro izquierdo de Morgan que la sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos, sintiendo su temor. Pero hubo algo más que ella noto en el rostro del hombre; había cólera en sus fríos ojos, su rostro estaba descompuesto de la ira, desquiciado y temió porque le hiciera daño al moreno. En el tiempo que la tuvo secuestrada no lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando ella lo había herido, antes de escapar y realmente temió por que cometiera una locura.

-Y aquí estamos nuevamente. Por fin te encuentro, mi princesa- dijo Jacob con su suave y fría voz y Derek, aun sin verlo ya que estaba de espaldas, apretó los maxilares con violencia. Estaba seguro de querer dar su vida por la de la joven que tenia acunada entre brazos, pero supo que no sería tan sencillo, ya que, si él moría y Jacob se la llevaba, no habría quien le hiciera justicia a la joven. Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por ella y lucharía porque estuviera a salvo. Si se la llevaba, lo que era muy probable en aquella situación, él seria personalmente quien la encontrara, la trajera de regreso y acabara con ese desgraciado, porque por su culpa estaba sucediendo todo aquello; por su estúpido descuido de dejar ganar al _"Derek hombre"_. _"Derek finalmente 1; Agente Morgan 3"._ –Vendrás conmigo. Finalmente estaremos juntos- dijo con su fría mirada clavada en la dorada y acuosa por las lágrimas de ella. –Aléjate de él, o tendré que matarlo para llevarte conmigo-

-¡Emma!- advirtió Morgan que la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura y no quería soltarla bajo ninguna circunstancia. Comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo entumecido por el frio de estar a la intemperie y la tensión de perderla, de que la arrancaran de sus brazos, de que se la llevaran y nunca volviera a verla, inmovilizaba aun mas su cuerpo.

-¡Cállate!- se atajo Jacob y puso un dedo sobre el gatillo a lo que la joven emitió un gemido de dolor. No, él no. Muchas personas ya habían muerto por su culpa, Derek no debía ser una más, no podía serlo.

-¡Iré contigo, iré contigo pero por favor no le hagas daño!- lloro desesperada en los fuertes brazos del moreno que la observo con espanto, sin comprender lo que sucedía, por qué lo hacía ya que el que tenía que estar negociando era él, como agente del FBI y no la víctima. Pero claramente esto era importante y Emma se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, sin escapatoria; solo una pero muy dolorosa para ella y estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse. Trago en seco al notar cuán importante era él para la joven. –Nadie más debe salir lastimado, tú mismo lo has dicho. Iré contigo, pero no le hagas daño a él- pidió intentando controlar la desesperación de su voz, pero aun así se quebró.

-¡Emma no lo hagas!- advirtió el agente enojado, con el ceño fruncido a poca distancia del rostro de ella, traspasándola con sus oscuros e indignados ojos.

-Sera más fácil que tú me encuentres a que yo intente revivirte- susurro cerca de su boca observándolo fijamente, traspasándolo con esa hermosa y dorada mirada que derretía al moreno que respiro su dulce aliento. -Es a mí a quien quieres, ¿verdad Jacob? Iré contigo, pero debes prometerme que no le harás daño, a nadie mas- pidió aterrada, intentando sonar dulce a pesar de sentir un nudo en el estomago por el miedo y la repulsión que le daba aquel hombre. No podía ni siquiera detenerse a pensar que por su culpa le sucediera algo a Derek, que por cierto la observaba como si quisiera matarla con la mirada por la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, pero no entendía lo que sentía por él, no podía darse siquiera una vaga idea.

-Dime que me amas- pidió Jacob con el revólver aun en la nuca del agente que se tenso al oírlo, observando a la joven con sus oscuros ojos chispeándoles de la ira y los celos. Realmente estaba desquiciado. –¡Dilo!- ordeno con voz enérgica y la mano que sostenía el revolver tembló ligeramente a lo que Emma se sobresalto entre los brazos que la rodeaban.

-Te amo- se le escapo a la joven, no muy convencida, forzada a hacerlo y Jacob cerró los ojos para oírlo y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero Emma comprendió que cuanto más rápido y mejor lo hiciera, mas pronto se acabaría todo, por lo que no observo a Jacob, sino que desvió su dorada mirada a los oscuros orbes de Morgan que la tenía en brazos y estaba pendientes de cada movimiento que ella realizara. –Te amo- repitió con seguridad, traspasando al moreno con ojos honestos y brillantes, y él la observo fijamente mientras sus rasgos se dulcificaban al oír la voz de Emma decírselo, sintiendo que todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, que ya nada tenía importancia, que ya nada existía allí, solo Emma en sus brazos, observándolo fijamente. Aunque el temor no se esfumo del todo ya que pareció una triste y dolorosa despedida. Tanto Emma como Morgan supieron, al observarse a los ojos, que lo que sucedería a continuación era inevitablemente lo que ellos más temían.

Emma no oyó lo que decía Jacob mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo para llevársela de allí, lo único en lo que reparo fue en la intensa mirada que le dedico Derek desesperadamente mientras ella, inmóvil por el frio y el pánico que sentía, se aferraba al abrigo del moreno que no pudo hacer nada más que tomarla con fuerza de la muñeca, ya que aun era amenazado por el arma.

-Iré a buscarte- susurro mientras Jacob tironeaba de ella intentando alejarla de él que la observo dolido. –No temas-.

Emma lloro con terror observándolo desesperada mientras asentía intentando de grabarse a fuego el sonido de la voz del moreno que le tomaba con fuerza la muñeca, resistiéndose a que se la llevaran de su lado, por si no lo veía por un largo tiempo.

-¡Te encontrare y te traeré de vuelta! Eres fuerte, resiste un poco mas Emma, solo un poco mas, iré por ti- pidió el moreno con voz rota mientras sus manos no resistían el fuerte tirón que termino por arrancar a la joven de su posesión y la traspaso con la mirada, aterrado por lo que pudiera hacerle aquel loco, dejándole solo en la mano la pulsera de ella. –¡Resiste por favor! ¡Te encontrare!- exclamo desesperado, mientras ella lo observaba a través de la ventanilla y lloraba en silencio, observándolo fijamente para no borrar el recuerdo de su figura. Jacob arranco el auto y dejo que ella observara a través del vidrio como el agente echaba a correr tras el auto gritando su nombre y prometiéndole que la encontraría. Observo como la silueta se hacía más pequeña a medida que avanzaban y se metían en la carretera para salir de allí.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunto con voz dura, intentando contener el temblor mientras se secaba las lágrimas, y el hombre se limito a sonreír como un niño pequeño. Estaba desesperada ya que no sabía qué hacer y temía lo que sucedería al llegar a la casa de su secuestrador. Pensó en los niños, en lo horrorizados y solos que debían estar y pensó que debía resistir para protegerlos hasta que Derek y el equipo los encontrara.

-Es hora de dormir- se limito a decir Jacob y sus ojos brillaron intensos en la oscuridad del auto y cuando la joven se volteo para observar a que se refería, le tapo la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo siendo para ella inevitable respirar el penetrante olor que despedía. –Dulces sueños princesa- susurro con una sonrisa en su rostro y Emma no observo nada más. De repente todo se oscureció.


	5. Chapter 4

**Vengo con otra actualizacion! Cada vez falta menos para terminar y estoy muy emocionada! Juli una y mil veces gracias por las hermosas reviews que siempre me dejas! Ya falta poco para el de CSI, solo unos retoques mas y lo subo! Prometo que es en esta semana! :) Me pone feliz que aunque no sea de Reid este fic te haya enganchado, me alegra saber que tan mal no escribo jeje :$ Debo hacer una advertencia mañana martes 12 comienzo la facultad, asi que se me va a complicar el tema de la escritura, pero voy a hacer lo imposible como para mantenerme al dia en ambas cosas! Solo tenganme paciencia, en cuanto a este fic no hay drama porque ya lo tengo terminado, pero si seguro va a haber atrasos en el de CSI y en la sorpresa para de Reid para Juli! **

**Los temas de este capitulo son: _My Love_ de Sia; _Cosmic Love_ de Florence + The Machine y _Everybody's On The Run_ de Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds. Espero les guste! :D **

**Como ya veran tengo una extraña obsesion por el estado de California especificamente San Diego y Los Angeles que se me hace imposible explicar jajaj! Espero que este capitulo les guste, estoy un poco apurada ya que me estoy yendo a dormir... **

**El conjunto como siempre esta e****n Polyvore para todo aquel que desea apreciarlo! **

**Hasta la proxima! Las Reviews son bien recibidas no teman en dejarme una! XD **

* * *

Chapter Four: My Love.

"_-Cuando todo lo que considerabas perfecto en la vida te es arrebatado, y de repente aparece un destello de luz, y trae consigo la esperanza de vivir, te aferras a lo único que queda a tu lado, lo único que no perdiste y te mantiene vivo. Te aferras con todas tus fueras a eso, aunque sea un simple y viejo libro de cuentos de hadas que tu padre te había obsequiado para tu cumpleaños y que tu madre te leía antes de dormir. Y lees las historias una y otra vez todos los días aunque las sepas de memoria, creyendo que se harán realidad cuando tu suerte cambie de mano y te toque el turno a ti. Pero a medida que creces, lo crees y te convences mas de ello y cuando la línea entre la cordura del mundo real y los delirios producto de una realidad imaginaria y claramente mejor, se hace cada vez más delgada al punto tal de mezclarse ambas entre sí, sabes que algo en tu mente no funciona bien y ya no tiene retorno. Tú no tienes retorno. Piensas que debes hacer todo lo que tu enferma y agobiada mente te ordena, y la mía ordenaba tenerla; es como una compulsión, no puedes evitarlo y comienzas a hacer cosas que jamás pensaste hacer… O si. _

_Ella me cambio la vida, me enamore; era la princesa perfecta para mi cuento de fantasía en el que yo era el príncipe, heredero de una gran fortuna y de un prestigioso palacio y ella, la princesa sometida a la malvada madrastra y sus secuaces que la tenían prisionera. Debía rescatarla, ella no tenía porque sufrir. Debía ser mía, de nadie más y debía hacer todo lo que estuviera al alcance de mi mano para obtenerla-". _

**Central Park, ya de madrugada luego del tiroteo. **

-¡Yo estoy bien, no me han hecho daño! ¡Ocúpense de los heridos!- grito Morgan furioso a un par de paramédicos que se acercaron para revisarlo. Se había desplegado un tremendo operativo por allí, pero ya era tarde, Jacob ya se había llevado a Emma y de nada serviría buscarla por allí. El agente sabía que estaban muy lejos.

Prentiss buscaba coordenadas en un mapa, intentando trazar la zona de comodidad del hombre pero los datos eran muy poco precisos y arrojaban que era muy probable que haya escapado a un lugar lejano, tal vez una ciudad vecina; Rossi interrogaba testigos y JJ hablaba con la prensa. Hotch se acercó ceñudo al ver a Morgan caminando furioso de un lado hacia otro como un tigre enjaulado.

-Morgan…- comenzó, pero el moreno no le permitió finalizar. Se veía la furia y la indignación por la impotencia que sentía.

-¡Se la llevo en mis narices, Hotch! ¡La arranco de mis brazos, me obligo a dársela como si fuese un pedazo de carne! ¡Ella debió negociar para que no me matara!- grito furioso y Hotch asintió posando una mano en su hombro, intentando calmarlo.

-Morgan, debes tranquilizarte; de nada servirá alterarse ahora cuando todo ya está hecho- dijo observándolo fijamente y el aludido asintió muy a su pesar. –Ambos sabemos que Jacob no hubiera reaccionado si no hubiese visto algo que lo alterara con respecto a Emma. Si no se hubiera sentido amenazado por otra figura que creyera su competencia- dijo y su mirada reveladora, más que elocuente tuvo mayor significado. Fue en ese momento en el que Derek comprendió lo que había sucedido, por su culpa. Recordó haber dejado ganar al hombre por sobre la mente fría y objetiva del agente. Recordó la calidez y el impulso que lo llevo a querer besar a Emma, el cariño que le tenía. Lo observo atónito, como si no diera crédito a sus oídos y luego cerró fuertemente los ojos al notar cuan delicada era la situación. -¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto sereno, pero su rostro contenía el disgusto y la furia que su voz no demostraba.

-He intentado besarla y luego la abrace, sin mencionar que estuvimos toda la noche tomados de la mano- contesto escuetamente y el supervisor apretó la mandíbula y observo hacia un costado, controlando su furia. Morgan se tomo la cabeza con desesperación sabiendo que por su culpa las cosas se habían ido al diablo.

-Morgan sabias de lo que era capaz Jacob si se sentía amenazado. ¡No podíamos permitir que se la llevara!- dijo sin levantar la voz, como era común en él y traspaso con mirada colérica al moreno que bufo negando con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento Hotch, realmente. Pero no pude controlarme, antes que agente soy hombre y Emma… Ella es especial para mí- intento excusarse y fue peor de lo que creyó ya que el mayor palideció de repente.

-Entonces como el buen profesional que sé que eres, debiste controlarte mejor. ¡Llevas años haciendo esto, no podía pasarle nada! Juramos proteger a las personas antes de relacionarnos con ellas. Es una víctima por todos los cielos, ¿en que estabas pensando?- dijo y Derek noto el tono sobre protector de su jefe hacia la joven. –Si era personal para ti, debiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio y Rossi, Reid o Prentiss podrían haber cuidado de ella- dijo observándolo fijamente, claramente decepcionado de él. –Debería suspenderte…- dijo negando con la cabeza sin apartar su vista oscura de la del moreno que lo observo furioso.

-¡Sí, pero cuando traigamos de regreso a Emma y me encargue de ese desgraciado! No me hare a un lado ahora. Por mi culpa él la tiene, Hotch. No me iré a ningún lado. Ten la certeza de que la encontrare y la traeré de vuelta- dijo seriamente y su jefe lo observo como si no lo reconociera.

-La _encontraremos_ y la _traeremos_ de vuelta, Morgan. ¡Somos un equipo y así trabajamos!- reprendió con dureza y el aludido largo una carcajada sarcástica.

-Sí, claro. ¿Dónde estaba mi equipo cuando pedí ayuda al comenzar el tiroteo?- pregunto furioso y su oscura mirada destello intensamente. –Sí, eso pensé- dijo y dio media vuelta para salir de la vista de Hotch que busco a Rossi con la mirada y cuando este se la devolvió desde su posición, negó con la cabeza. Ambos sabían cuan delicada y perturbadora era la situación y temían por Emma, si Derek seguía entrometiéndose por su temperamento. Si bien había sobrevivido una vez, tal vez lo haría nuevamente ya que era una joven fuerte, pero ni él ni Rossi sabían cómo había evolucionado la mentalidad de Jacob en los últimos quince años, cuan peligroso era ahora para Emma y que tenía planeado para ella. Quince años era mucho tiempo y no dejaría que ningún detalle se saliera de lugar.

**Algún lugar de Nueva York.**

Cuando Emma abrió los ojos se encontró tendida en la cama de una desvencijada habitación oscura, sucia y fría. Las ventanas arrojaban destellos de luz grisácea sobre las paredes haciéndolas parecer más tristes y lúgubres de lo que eran. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido ya que sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se incorporo lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama y observando a su alrededor comprendió lo que sucedía. Intento no sucumbir ante el pánico que le generaba saber que estaba nuevamente, luego de tantos años, bajo la custodia de Jacob y que sabía perfectamente que esta vez no la dejaría ir. Tomándose la cabeza, intento pensar en el perfil, considerando la idea de que Morgan y el equipo la estaban buscando. Debía seguir la corriente de sus delirios, pero ¿cómo luego de haberla atormentado con esos cuentos y teniendo a los niños secuestrados también? Debía asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, debía intentar quitarle información. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Emma alzo la vista para enfrentarse al hombre que había destrozado su infancia y al que odiaba con todo su ser. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, pero el desprecio, la impotencia y el horror eran inevitables en ella.

-Ya has despertado, muy bien- dijo sonriendo y la joven reprimió un intenso escalofrío, mientras lo seguía con la mirada. No pudo evitar encogerse sobre sí misma como un reflejo natural, cuando Jacob se acerco al borde la cama y abrió las cortinas para que entrara claridad.

-¿Dónde están los niños?- pregunto con los maxilares apretados y le agradeció al cielo que la voz no le haya flaqueado. Lo observo fijamente, pero él rehuyó de la mirada dorada de la joven.

-Debemos darnos prisa, si sigue nevando de esta manera no podremos tomar el vuelo…- comento ignorándola y la joven se puso de pie, sin despegar su vista de él.

-¡Los niños, Jacob!- dijo amenazante, elevando el tono de voz y el hombre la observo fijamente, pero ella no dio el brazo a torcer y le correspondió la mirada con ferocidad. –¿Qué has hecho con ellos?- pregunto destacando cada silaba en un tono claro y seguro y él, por unos instantes no supo cómo reaccionar, claramente cohibido ante tremendo temperamento.

-Ellos están esperándote en la sala, listos para partir- dijo con voz débil y Emma sintió como el gran peso que sentía sobre los hombros, se desvanecía de repente. Si los niños estaban a salvo, las prioridades eran otras, como por ejemplo mantenerlos a salvo y alejarlos de él y pensar en cómo demonios escapar de allí.

-¿Adónde nos llevas?- pregunto ella y noto como la celeste y fría mirada del hombre brillo con intensidad, algo que le provoco un nuevo escalofrío.

-A la casa de mis padres, en Los Angeles. Todo allí está listo para que comencemos con nuestra vida… Mi reino… mis cosas… todo- sonrió tímidamente, bajando la mirada y eso enfureció más a la joven que lo observo desquiciada y se limito a asentir solo una vez. –Ehmm, he reservado los pasajes en avión y el vuelo sale dentro de dos horas- informo y se acerco a ella, que tenso todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo con violencia y lo observo con recelo. Podía jurar que no se atrevía a acercarse demasiado a ella. Había algo en él que le recordaba a un niño, que antes no había visto. Era como si ella le gustara y él debiera hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para agradarle y comprarse su confianza. No se atrevía a observarla a los ojos, se ruborizaba, hablaba con timidez y no se acercaba a ella. Emma pensó que tal vez aquello era una ventaja ya que su presencia parecía intimidarlo, al menos allí en Nueva York, ya que su actitud podría cambiar una vez hecho el viaje. Claramente había dejado de ser una niña hacia ya varios años, para convertirse en una mujer que no le tenía temor, o al menos eso era lo que parecía ser. La situación había cambiado notablemente. Emma mantuvo la posición recelosa, pero Jacob solo extendió el brazo para entregarle los pequeños abrigos de los niños.

-Aquí están sus abrigos, vístelos, salimos en media hora- anuncio y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para que ella lo siguiera. Al ingresar a la sala igual de ruinosa que la habitación, Emma distinguió dos cabecitas doradas apoyadas en el respaldo del sillón.

-Niños- se limito a decir el hombre y los pequeños obedecieron lentamente, temblando terriblemente, y se acercaron para situarse frente a Emma que los observo entre horrorizada y culpable de que tuvieran que atravesar una situación así. Eran hermosos y muy parecidos entre sí. De cabellos crespos y rubios, ambos hermanitos tenían ojos verdes y brillantes y rostros pálidos y mejillas encendidas con vestigios de haber derramado lágrimas. No hicieron falta las palabras ya que ambos vieron en Emma el mismo pánico que los embargaba, y la joven comprendió lo que sentían porque ella también había atravesado una situación como aquella, aunque no había tenido a nadie que pudiera protegerla. Los padres de esos niños, al igual que los de ella habían sido asesinados frente a sus ojos. –Emma, ellos son Hansel y Grethel; nuestros pequeños- presento con una sonrisa feliz y tanto la joven como los niños intercambiaron miradas confusas y aterradas.

Jacob le ordeno a Emma que abrigara a los pequeños y antes de decidir si llevarle la contra o no, la joven decidió obedecerle cuando el hombre se retiro a buscar las maletas y los pasaportes a la habitación. Emma se acerco a los niños con cautela por huían pensando que ella tenía algo que ver en todo eso, pero cuando Meckai noto como le temblaban violentamente las manos al intentar abrocharle el grueso abrigo, le lanzo una mirada de ternura y lastima a su hermanita que asintió haciendo un mohín de tristeza.

-¿Te ha tomado como a nosotros?- pregunto el niño con su voz suave e infantil y Emma clavo su dorada mirada en la verde y brillante de él.

-Si- dijo la joven con suavidad, tragando en seco ante el nerviosismo y la tensión de la situación. –Estaba con un… un amigo cuando me capturo- dijo observando los botones azules del abrigo del niño, pensando en Derek y en su última mirada. -¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto con suavidad, observándolo a él y luego a la niña que no rehuyó a su mirada, sino que traspaso a la joven con los mismos ojos de su hermano. –Porque dudo seriamente que Hansel y Grethel sean sus verdaderos nombres- dijo un tanto más relajada y ambos niños sonrieron con timidez. Emma se sintió tranquila de por lo menos no ser de su desagrado.

-Mi nombre es Meckai y ella es mi hermana, Sophie- dijo el niño y la niña se acerco hacia ella para que le pusiera el abrigo. -¿Tu cómo te llamas?- pregunto con interés, sintiéndose realmente cómodo con la joven que los observo fijamente.

-Mi nombre es Emma y es un gusto conocerlos- dijo seriamente, mirando a los niños y viéndose reflejada quince años atrás, cuando era una niña y debía pasar por todo eso ella sola. Se produjo un momento de silencio; Emma ya había abrigado a los niños, pero se había quedado arrodillada frente a ellos para observarlos fijamente. –Ese amigo mío, es de la policía y estoy segura que en estos momentos nos está buscando. Probablemente nos encuentre antes que cante el gallo- dijo la joven como si intentara convencerse de que así era y los niños sintieron desesperación y toda la angustia contenida de los días de secuestro, colapsaron ante la mirada tierna y el tono maternal de Emma, que parecía querer cuidarlos como si fueran propios, y se lanzaron a sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello mientras lloraban desconsoladamente y le pedían que no los dejara, que no se fuera y los dejara solos con aquel hombre malo, mientras ella los correspondía abrazándolos con ternura, conteniendo las lagrimas de miedo que se acumulaban en los ojos pensando, queriendo creer, que Derek la estaba buscando tal y como había prometido.

Emma no puede explicarse aun hoy en dia, como es que viajaron en avión de Nueva York a Los Angeles sin levantar sospechas. Lo último que recuerda es tener a Sophie en brazos y sostener con fuerza la manito de Meckai antes de subir al auto de Jacob, que había dejado preparado antes de secuestrarlos, donde él la durmió nuevamente con el pañuelo, no sin antes luchar contra el forcejeo y la resistencia que opuso la joven, bajo la mirada asustada de los niños que no sabían qué hacer.

El constante murmullo de la estación de policía lo había desquiciado dos horas atrás cuando decidió salir a tomar aire. Sentado en la escalinata de la entrada, Morgan se limitaba a observar la pulsera de Emma en su mano de cuando intento retenerla a su lado, antes de que Jacob se la llevara y su mente reproducía constantemente la frase "Te Amo", que ella había pronunciado. Estaba decepcionado consigo mismo ya que se la había llevado estando la joven bajo su custodia. No pudo haberle sucedido a él. ¿Acaso ya no era el de antes? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo viejo y sensible para el trabajo y este cada vez lo afectaba más? ¿Por qué había cometido ese error? ¿Por qué con ella? En su tiempo como agente, jamás le había sucedido tal cosa, jamás un deslice, jamás una debilidad. Aunque debía admitir que lo de Emma desde un principio había sido diferente. Esa conexión cósmica, de otro planeta… Nunca se había sentido así estando con alguien.

Conviviendo a diario con el mal en las personas, sentía que ya no lo reconfortaba como antes su tarea de salvarlos, ya no era como cuando había empezado; había perdido el entusiasmo, las esperanzas… Ahora bien sabía que lo único que quería era estar al lado de Emma.

Con la vista fija en la pulsera, acaricio con infinito cariño las cuentas, sonriendo con tristeza mientras recordaba que la joven le había contado que se la había obsequiado su abuela antes de morir, luego de que ella perdiera a sus padres. La había tenido desde ese momento, en que su abuela la abandono y le había traído suerte en sus viajes, en el cambio de localización por el país y el estudio. La había mantenido a salvo.

-¿Dónde estás Emma?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras suspiraba abatido, pensando los horrores que tenía que enfrentar nuevamente la joven bajo el techo de ese hombre, pero de repente otro recuerdo arribó a su mente, reemplazando el anterior. Y ese repentino recuerdo no era nada más ni nada menos que una fracción de la declaración de Emma a Hotch hacia unas noches atrás: _…"–Recuerdo que me vestía con vestidos rosas, o violetas y me decía que era su princesa, como la de los cuentos que me leía y que debía comportarme con él- dijo impresionada sintiendo nauseas. –Decía que era un príncipe, que había heredado un reino por la muerte de sus padres y que si me comportaba y hacia lo que él me decía yo sería la princesa de su reino; me leía esos cuentos antes de dormir-…"_

Con aquella revelación fresca en su mente, Morgan dio un salto como si lo hubieran pinchado con un alfiler, poniéndose de pie mientras discaba un numero que se sabía de memoria y su pesimista mente se preguntaba: _"¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?"._

-¡Morgan!- la voz del joven doctor sonó entre aliviada y con prisa del otro lado del teléfono, como si quisiera decir todo lo que tenía en mente rápidamente. El asombro se abrió paso en ambos agentes que sintieron la conexión de pensamientos a pesar de la distancia a la que se encontraban.

-¡Reid!- casi grito el moreno al oírlo atender.

-¡SON CUENTOS DE HADAS!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego se abrió paso un silencio estupefacto entre ambos.

-¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que…?- comenzó Derek pensando que el joven jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo, aunque debía confesar que aquello era espeluznante. Llamándolo, al mismo tiempo que él también lo haría y diciendo al mismo tiempo, la misma frase… Era extraño.

-Es que me ha tocado cuidar a Henry esta noche y JJ me ha dejado unos libros para leerle antes de ir a dormir y justo el que elegí es el libro de cuentos de hadas de los hermanos Grimm y he encontrado las citas que aparecían en las paredes de las casas, escritas con sangre. ¡Son las mismas!- dijo entre alarmado y eufórico por el descubrimiento y Morgan no supo cómo reaccionar ante tremenda casualidad.

-¿Hay princesas? Es decir, ¿en algunos de los cuentos mencionan princesas o personajes femeninos?- dijo el moreno con desesperación, intuyendo la respuesta.

-Sí, claro que sí. De hecho… algunas de las princesas más famosas que conocemos por las películas infantiles de dibujos animados, son de los cuentos de ellos… ¡Oh!- contesto escuetamente el joven y su compañero desespero del otro lado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

-Morgan, creo que… creo que he descubierto algo- se limito a decir con voz inexpresiva mientras se sentía ruido a llaves, el bolso y una puerta, y al moreno le quedaban aun varios interrogantes por hacerle. –Estoy yendo, dentro de unos veinte minutos llegare- aviso.

-Espera, espera; ¿seguro que puedes venir? ¿Qué harás con Henry?- pregunto atónito mientras se oía como subía al auto y lo ponía en marcha.

-Ehmm, de eso no hay problema… Todo está resuelto ya- dijo con confianza, pero Morgan no pudo confiar en la palabra del joven que lo único que hizo fue preocuparlo por el niño al que pensaba, tal vez lo había dejado durmiendo, aunque si así era, Reid se podía dar por muerto porque JJ no lo dejaría volver a Virginia con vida.

-De acuerdo, te esperaremos en la estación de policía- se despidió el moreno tras la afirmación del joven que ya se encontraba de camino, pensando qué demonios había hecho con el niño.

El moreno nunca supo qué le causo más conmoción, si ver a Reid ingresar por la puerta con Henry en brazos profundamente dormido con la cabecita sobre su hombro y envuelto cuidadosamente en una manta para que no tomara frio, o que los cálculos acerca del tiempo de llegada del joven hayan fallado y que el equipo, incluyendo a Penélope García que estaba conectada a ellos mediante video-llamada, se lo haya querido devorar entero con preguntas ansiosas, por no decir nada hasta que arribara el doctor. Seguro fue una mezcla de todas, ya que 40 minutos luego de la llamada que habían mantenido ambos, Spencer Reid ingresaba apresurado a la sala dirigiéndose directamente a la pizarra sin decir nada con el niño a cuestas, al mismo tiempo que JJ se ponía de pie, entre atónita y furiosa, y exclamaba:

-¿Has traído a Henry a la estación de policías? Spence, son las tres de la mañana ¿qué haces con mi hijo aquí?!- chillo como buena madre protectora que era, pero el joven se limito a cubrir la cabecita del niño con una mano para taparle el oído libre, mientras volteaba entre decepcionado e irritado.

-Por favor JJ, no levantes el tono de voz, Henry está durmiendo- dijo como si no hubiese oído lo anterior y sin más se puso a graficar y pegar fotografías en la pizarra con la única mano que tenia disponible.

Unos minutos más tarde, bajo las miradas expectantes y desesperadas de sus compañeros Reid volteo con casi todo ya resuelto, aunque se limito a contestar primero lo que más urgía.

-Morgan me ha llamado ya que hemos descubierto algo clave para el caso y tras debatir las posibilidades, decidí que era mejor y más seguro traer al niño conmigo. Si, JJ se que es un niño y lo estaba cuidando, pero después de todo soy su padrino y no ha hecho más que dormir desde que salimos de casa. Además como agente, era mi obligación venir- dijo apresuradamente cuando noto que su amiga despegaba los labios para reprenderlo. –Una vez aclarado esto, aclaremos el resto- dijo rápidamente, sin despegar en ningún momento al niño de su aparentemente cómodo hombro. –La conexión que nos faltaba para armar el rompecabezas, era saber de que se rige, acerca de qué son sus delirios, procedentes de su esquizofrenia, y Morgan me ha dicho que Emma menciono en su declaración, recordando su secuestro, que Jacob le leía cuentos antes de ir a la cama y la vestía como una princesa- dijo y hubo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del equipo, fue entonces cuando el joven dejo sobre la mesa, el libro que JJ le había dejado para que le leyera a Henry. –Jacob y Wilhelm Grimm, mejor conocidos como los hermanos Grimm, eran dos jóvenes que viajaban por toda Europa recolectando mitos y leyendas de las aldeas cercanas a los reinos y las recopilaban en tomos de cuentos que mucho años después se publicaron en forma de libros muy populares por cierto. En ese tiempo el misticismo, la fantasía y la brujería eran moneda corriente entre los aldeanos que creían esas historias de bosques encantados, princesas asesinadas por sus malvadas madrastras, personas que se transformaban en animales, espejos mágicos, envenenamientos por manzanas embrujadas, etc. De eso se trataban sus cuentos- dijo y como Henry se removió en sus brazos comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro bajo las miradas estupefactas de JJ y el resto del equipo que no supieron cómo reaccionar ante este gesto de increíble comodidad y cariño hacia el niño que se llevo un dedo a la boca y siguió durmiendo plácidamente mientras oía la voz fascinada de su padrino hablar.

-Pero, Reid…- comenzó Prentiss un poco confusa; a pesar de ser la única que se animo a preguntar, el resto del equipo tenía la misma duda. -¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el caso y el secuestro de Emma?-.

-Precisamente esto- dijo el joven y señalo el libro. –No este libro en particular ya que al ser para niños, al igual que las películas animadas tienen una visión un tanto mas romántica e inocente de lo que realmente son los cuentos verdaderos, oscuros y lúgubres y no siempre con final feliz- comento y todos asintieron.

-El sospechoso se llama Jacob al igual que uno de los hermanos, tal vez por eso sienta un apego especial por los libros, pensamos que eso es un factor para su fanatismo más allá de alguna experiencia traumática que desencadeno su esquizofrenia, aparentemente latente en él desde pequeño- señalo Morgan seriamente observando a Reid, pero no tenían nada más para localizarlo.

-Exacto y también esta esto, creo que ya sé porque Emma es especial para él- dijo Reid y sus ojos de niño brillaron intensos debido a la euforia que sentía. –Miren esto- advirtió y se hizo a un lado, dejando ver la pizarra donde había reorganizado las fotografías de las niñas que habían desaparecido. –Lo único en común que tenían estas niñas, es que una semana antes de que comenzaran a ser secuestradas sistemáticamente, habían asistido a una fiesta de Halloween en un patio recreacional del barrio donde vivían- explico. –Es posible que Jacob las haya visto allí-.

-¿Es decir que eran vecinas?- pregunto JJ intentando seguirle el hilo al joven que parecía divagar.

-Sí, pero no solo eso; cuando entrevistaste a las madres, todas te dijeron que era amigas y se habían puesto de acuerdo en cómo vestir a sus hijas, ¿verdad? Que las niñas querían algo especial ese año- señalo a su amiga rubia y en la computadora a través de la cual estaba conectada Penélope, se oyó ruido a teclado.

-Sí, pero Spence aún no…- dijo JJ sin comprender buscando apoyo en Emily que parecía igual de desorientada que ella.

-¿Penélope que tienes?- pregunto Morgan mirando la pantalla donde su amiga buscaba incansablemente información.

-Estoy buscando las fotografías de las niñas disfrazadas para ese Halloween… Aquí están, les estoy enviando las fotografías… y ¡allí están!- dijo y todos observaron la pantalla de la computadora frente a ellos.

-¿Qué sucedería si de repente los personajes de los cuentos que lees de pequeño y que tanto te gustan, se aparecen frente a ti materializándose en una fiesta y dispara tus fantasías más oscuras? Es decir, decides adueñarte de esa colección de personajes vivientes, tus únicos compañeros por años que hasta ese momento eran unas simples líneas de un libro- pregunto Rossi al aire al notar que las niñas que habían desaparecido hacia quince años se veían como Cenicienta, La Bella Durmiente, La Sirenita, Caperucita Roja y Rapunzel.

-Verlas fue su disparador, tal vez en aquel tiempo trabajaba como organizador de la fiesta o algún puesto en la escuela de las niñas y no le fue difícil reubicarlas luego para secuestrarlas, ya que en ese tipo de fiestas se pide la autorización y los nombres de los que asistirán- señalo Hotch mirando a Morgan que asintió.

-Las citas de cada escena corresponden al cuento del que piensa que la niña es- dijo Reid seriamente dispersando las fotos de las niñas con sus nombres y los papeles de los casos sobre la mesa mientras JJ lo ayudaba.

-¿Y Emma? ¿Por qué Emma? ¿A qué princesa se parece? ¿Por qué la dejo con vida?- pregunto Prentiss buscando las fotografías de la escena de la casa de la joven, para leer las citas en las paredes.

-_"Espejito, espejito en la pared, ¿quién es la más hermosa de todo el reino?"_- leyó JJ intentando reprimir un escalofrío y Reid busco el cuento en el libro y leyó:

-_"__Había una vez hace mucho tiempo, allá en el norte, a la mitad del invierno, cuando los copos de nieve caen como plumas desde el cielo, una reina que gustaba de coser sentada junto a una ventana que tenía los marcos hechos de ébano negro. Y mientras cosía y miraba hacia afuera el caer de la nieve, se punzó uno de sus dedos, y tres gotas de sangre cayeron sobre algunos copos de nieve que habían entrado por la ventana. Y vio aquella sangre preciosa sobre la blanca nieve, y pensó:__-"¡Oh!, ¡Si yo llegara a tener una niña que tuviera el blanco de la nieve, el rojo de la sangre, y el negro del ébano del marco de esta ventana! Pronto tuvo la dicha de tener una linda niña, que era tan blanca como la nieve, sus mejillas rojas como la sangre, y su cabello tan negro como el ébano. Por lo tanto la llamó Blanca-Nieves"- _finalizo y alzo la vista a Morgan que lo observo entre atónito y horrorizado, negando con la cabeza, incapaz de comprender ya que se estaba volviendo todo tan retorcido.

-Exceptuando el cabello negro como el ébano, el fragmento del cuento es la descripción casi exacta de Emma- dijo seriamente intentando encontrarle sentido a todo aquello y la oficina se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, debido a la impresión que provoco la lectura.

-Emma es Blancanieves- dijo Reid un tanto impresionado.

-No la mato porque es la más parecida, el calco exacto del personaje, sin disfraces ni maquillaje, realmente se enamoro de ella que era la imagen perfecta de su cuento favorito…- analizo Rossi, pensativo.

-García, busca a propietarios de primeras ediciones de los libros de los hermanos Grimm- anuncio Hotch pensando que al ser fanático como era aquel hombre, ocuparía tiempo y dinero en coleccionar primeras ediciones. –En ese tipo de compras debes registrarte en una base de datos-.

-No hay muchos, señor- dijo abatida la pelirroja pero de repente el rostro se le ilumino. –¡Oh, aquí hay algo! Hace treinta y cinco años William Edwards compro una primera edición de tapa azul del libro en una subasta de antigüedades. Dijo que a su hijo de cinco años le encantarían y ofreció la suma más alta de 500 dólares para llevárselo- comento mientras tipeaba en el teclado a la velocidad de la luz y buscaba más información. –Estaba casado con una enfermera joven, Linda Norton y… ¡Dios mío!- exclamo horrorizada.

-¿Qué tienes bebe?- pregunto Morgan ansioso.

-Tenían un hijo. Jacob Edwars de cinco años, único sobreviviente en un accidente que tuvieron días después del cumpleaños del pequeño- dijo con voz apagada. –Su madre sufría esquizofrenia pero estaba bien controlada aunque en el último tiempo había dejado de ejercer para cuidar a su hijo-.

-¿Qué hay del libro García?- pregunto Reid, había comenzado a mecerse nuevamente ya que Henry se encontraba un tanto inquieto.

-Ehmm, aquí dice que estuvo en varios hogares de transito, en el transcurro de ese mismo año ya que no trataba con demás niños porque le costaba socializar; el único objeto de valor que apreciaba era el libro que le había regalado su padre; es la única pertenencia que Jacob tenia… Mmmhh, ocho meses después logran ubicarlo en una casa con sus padres adoptivos, pero salió a la luz que el padre… oh mi Dios, abusaba sexualmente de él. Encerraron al hombre y cuando el niño tuvo la mayoría de edad, lo busco para matarlo…- comentaba la analista rápidamente a medida que las ventanas con la información se abrían ante ella. –Lo llevaron a juicio, pero decidieron encerarlo en un psiquiátrico por su evidente esquizofrenia y su Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, y más tarde descubrieron los delirios ya que hablaba de ser un príncipe de sangre noble y heredar el castillo de su padre, que no eran otra cosa que el resultado por no tomarse las pastillas recetadas… Allí dentro intento suicidarse un par de veces y… ¡Oh! Aquí es donde cambia la historia, mis queridos compañeros, para ponerse más interesante y retorcida. En 1991 escapa del recinto y… huye de San Diego, California para viajar a… Nueva York. ¡Aquí hay registradas varias compras de primeras ediciones de los libros! Pero ha usado el apellido de su madre… Ha trabajado en Magic Kingdom donde se organizaban fiestas para niños… También como conserje en un colegio… ¡Oh! El mismo al que asistían las niñas y años más tarde ingreso Emma-

-Allí debe haberlas conocido- señalo Rossi. –A Emma la secuestro a mediados de 1993; habíamos trazado la cronología y nos decía que venía asesinando de dos años atrás- le dijo a Hotch que asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pero por que quería a las niñas si iba a matarlas?- pregunto Prentiss, sabiendo que algo faltaba. –Es decir, los delirios son algo que no podía evitar, pero el secuestro, la muerte de los padres y de las niñas más tarde… eso es premeditación-

-Tal vez deseaba conservarlas una vez muertas, o tal vez deseaba mantenerlas vivas, pero sin el cuidado correcto las niñas morían y pasaba a conservarlas como muñecas inmóviles- señalo Hotch y Rossi alzo la vista para observarlo un tanto horrorizado, temiendo lo que podía sucederle a Emma. -Caperucita, La Sirenita y podríamos decir que Rapunzel eran más jóvenes, más cercanas a la niñez que a la adolescencia- señalo el jefe en la pizarra las fotografías de las tres niñas más pequeñas. –Maddie, Elizabeth y Lindsay, encajan perfectamente en esa edad con ocho, tal vez nueve años; las demás…- comenzó y Rossi supo lo que iba a decir.

-¡Las demás eran más grandes en edad, exacto!- dijo asintiendo, viendo que las fotografías de las otras tres niñas correspondían a edades como 12, 14 y 16 años. –Ha dejado crecer a Emma a propósito. Las ha conservado todo este tiempo como si se trataran de muñecas y Emma es la última pieza junto a Meckai y Sophie. Las ha matado sí, pero para tenerlas como recuerdo, ellas son realmente sus trofeos. Es un coleccionista- dijo y JJ y Prentiss los observaron atónitas. –Tal vez los objetos que robaba de las casa servían para ambientar o decorar la suya, pero no eran los verdaderos trofeos…-.

-¿Pero como las conserva? Es decir, ¿las momifica o algo por el estilo?- comenzó JJ sin comprender.

-Las ventas de líquidos conservantes, son libres o bien pudo robarlos de funerarias, si alguna vez ha trabajado en una- objeto Morgan con la mente trabajándole a mil revoluciones ya que si así era, a Emma y los niños no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Así es, cariño- dijo Penélope a través de la computadora y todos giraron a verla. –Su padre tenía una funeraria en San Diego y por los registros que muestra mi súper computadora, nunca dejo de estar en vigencia. Hoy en dia la funeraria sigue funcionando, pero aquí no dice nada que Jacob trabaje como empleado, pero figura como el dueño luego de la muerte de su padre. Puede tomar perfectamente los líquidos y todo lo que requiere para los cuerpos de allí, ¿verdad?- pregunto pero Morgan observaba a Reid que estaba muy callado.

-Reid- llamo y el joven doctor lo observo pensativo. -¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Algo muy curioso y si es como lo estoy pensando algo muy costoso también, pero…- comenzó, ya había dejado de mecerse porque el niño había volteado la cabeza en sueños acomodándose con la naricita apoyada contra el cuello de su padrino. –En el cuento de Blanca-Nieves, los enanos deciden poner a la joven en un ataúd de cristal en la cima del monte debido a que la belleza de ella era tal que no se atrevían a enterrarla, ni mucho menos ponerla en un cajón de madera común. Se me ocurre que tal vez… Haya mandado a hacer ataúdes de cristal o vidrio en su defecto, y las conserve allí dentro, en una especie de recamara especial para ellas, para que tiempo y la tierra no corrompa los cuerpos- comento bajo las miradas estupefactas de sus compañeros que cuando pensaban que el caso no podía ser más retorcido, Reid decía una excentricidad como aquella.

-¡OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS!- oyeron que de pronto Penélope decía, desquiciada chillando como una niña pequeña.

-¿Bebe, que ocurre?- pregunto Morgan acercándose a la computadora mientras su amiga buscaba desesperada algo en su computadora.

–Si bien no aparecen registros de compra y venta de ese tipo de cristal, por lo que debe ser importado o contrabandeado… Derek, ¿recuerdas que hace unos días, me llamaste por la noche y estaba viendo una subasta online de vestidos extravagantes de diseñador, antiguos y algo exóticos?- pregunto atropelladamente, mientras Prentiss y JJ se observaban reprimiendo una carcajada que decidieron ahogar en sus gargantas y Hotch fruncía el ceño mientras replicaba: -¿Qué hacías viendo una subasta online, si se supone que debías estar buscando expedientes y archivos para el caso?- atónito buscando el apoyo de Rossi con la mirada pero su italiano amigo se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Sí, si lo recuerdo; ¿pero que tiene que ver con esto Penélope?- pregunto Morgan un tanto impaciente, intentando no demostrar como la desesperación por encontrar a Emma lo estaba consumiendo.

-Bueno la cuestión es que hubo un hombre que se llevo dos vestidos de época, de una exquisita tela, bordados a mano, bastantes costosos y hace unos momentos les dije que Jacob utilizaba el apellido Norton de su madre, lo cual me quedo rondando en mi brillante cabecita ya que sabía que lo había leído en otro sitio y es aquí. ¡Jacob Norton, o mejor dicho Jacob Edwards nuestro sospechoso, es el responsable de haber comprado estos dos vestidos!- chillo entre eufórica y horrorizada ante la mirada de su hombre de chocolate que la observaba confundido. –Aquí les envío las fotografías de los vestidos-.

-¿Tienes la dirección, García?- pregunto Reid acercándose al lado de Morgan que aun la observaba atónito.

-Sí, la subasta se ha hecho en Manhattan, horas antes de que raptara a Emma, pero ha pedido expresamente que se la enviaran a su casa en Los Angeles. La casa perteneció a sus padres que la dejaron a nombre de su único hijo por lo tanto vive actualmente allí- dijo tecleando con rapidez. –Allí les está llegando la dirección a sus celulares- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

-San Diego no esta tan lejos de Los Angeles, ya sabemos dónde consiguió todo lo que necesita para conservarlos en el tiempo y también de que vive. Los servicios fúnebres hoy en dia están muy solicitados y esta casa funeraria es una de las más famosas de por allí- señalo Morgan cruzado de brazos.

-Ha estado aquí de paso. Tenía ya todo planeado. Vendría en busca del vestido, sabiendo que Emma estaría aquí, traería a los niños como carnada y con todo preparado para su vuelta regresaría a Los Angeles con sus tres rehenes- dijo Prentiss armando el rompecabezas.

-No es para nada impulsivo, ha planeado esto desde un principio, jamás le ha quitado los ojos de encima a Emma ya que quería que coincidiera su edad con la del personaje, así completar su fantasía de la colección perfecta de muñecas- dijo Hotch, con el ceño fruncido recogiendo las carpetas. –Por el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que la rapto, es muy probable que ya estén arribando en Los Angeles. ¡Luego hablaremos del tema de los vestidos, García!- dijo severo y la técnica se esfumo de la pantalla a la velocidad de la luz. -En cinco minutos estamos subiendo al avión, debemos apresurarnos; a Emma no le queda mucho tiempo- finalizo observando fijamente a Morgan que apretó los maxilares, intuyendo lo peor.

Cuando Emma despertó nuevamente su cabeza daba vueltas. Lo que sea con la que la drogo para dormirla, era mucho más potente que la anterior vez. Con esfuerzo ya que se sentía débil, se incorporo en la cama y supo que estaba en la casa de Jacob, aunque no era la misma en la que había estado quince años atrás donde la encontraron. A pesar de ser blanca, pulcra y estar equipada con cosas de niña y asquerosamente de color rosado y violeta, los dibujos de castillos, dragones y princesas habían cambiado. Ahora ya no eran tan rústicos, sino que parecían hechos por un pintor o alguien que supiera del tema. Sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho y que llevaba ropas muy livianas, lo que le dio a pensar que tal vez él la había cambiado, lo que le provoco un horrendo escalofrío y sentía su rostro cargado como si llevara maquillaje. Con un pánico atroz de tener razón, se puso de pie, sin siquiera mirarse los pies y camino, aterrada por cómo podía llegar a lucir recordando lo que Jacob le hacía usar hace quince años, hacia el espejo en la pared de enfrente y se situó frente a él. Reprimió un grito de horror y espanto cuando observo que la hermosa joven que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido de corsé ajustado y color rojo con mangas anchas y algunos bordados en color oro, zapatos de taco alto, del mismo color del vestido y en su rostro extremadamente pálido, como era habitual, una mínima capa de base rosada para darle un poco de color a su palidez, los tentadores labios pintados del color de la sangre llamaban a ser besados, los ojos maquillados con colores claros y perfectamente delicados y apropiados para ella y su vestimenta; pero la joven creyó que moriría al alzar la vista y observar que su lacio y largo cabello ahora era del color de la noche. Trago en seco, horrorizada de ver que se lo había teñido. Alzo la mano y se toco un mechón que caía sobre su hombro. Seguía aun igual de lacio y sedoso que de costumbre, pero era negro, negro como la noche, negro como la madera de ébano. _"La perfecta Blanca-Nieves"_, pensó con pánico recordando que ese era el cuento que el hombre le leía hacia quince años y que siempre le había repetido cuan parecida a la princesa era.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi cabello?- pregunto sabiendo que Jacob se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta observándola, reprimiendo un intenso escalofrío y tragándose los improperios que podría decirle pero que sabría no la llevarían a ningún lado y podría poner en peligro a los niños. Se volteo para enfrentarlo y se encontró con que él estaba más cerca de lo que creía y la observaba con un brillo intenso y siniestro en esos celestes y fríos ojos. Emma supo que había vuelto a ser el de antes, la arrogancia y la sonrisa de suficiencia tatuadas en su rostro, lo demostraba, lo que le provoco mas pánico del que podría llegar a tener. La casa lo había transformado en el de antes. -¿Dónde están los niños? ¿Qué les has hecho a Meckai y a Sophie?- pregunto intentando, con éxito, que la voz no le flaqueara. No demostraría cuan aterrada estaba de tenerlo tan cerca, de respirar su aliento dulce e infantil, de sentir sus pálpitos de adolescente enamorado. Porque al fin y al cabo, de eso se trataba; Jacob era un niño aun, no había crecido, se había resignado a hacerlo. Era un niño encerrado en un cuerpo de hombre que había soportado calamidades y que se había tenido que fortalecer, pero su espíritu jamás se doblego. Era aun un niño, indefenso, que extrañaba a sus padres y cuya única compañía a través de los años había sido su tan valioso y ahora estropeado libro de cuentos de hadas. Pero a pesar de ello, Emma estaba segura que si le ponía una mano encima a ella o alguno de los niños, o ocurría algo que desatara su furia contra ellos, ella misma como que se llamaba Emma Grant, mataría a aquel niño indefenso, encerrando en un cuerpo de hombre, con sus propias manos.

-Espejito, espejito en la pared, ¿quién de todas es la más hermosa del reino?- dijo acercándose más a la joven que se tenso y retrocedió un paso por lo que le quedo a Jacob tomar suavemente y con una devoción extrema un mechón de sus, ahora oscuros, cabellos para acariciarlo mientras sonreía ampliamente y a ella le daban nauseas. -Tú lo eres Emma. Tu siempre fuiste y siempre serás la más hermosa de todas- dijo orgulloso al parecer por su trabajo ya que si alguna vez había tenido similitud alguna con el personaje, con esa apariencia parecía la mismísima Blanca-Nieves en vida, materializada frente al hombre que la observaba hipnotizado por su belleza. -Y ahora, vivirás para siempre- dijo y Emma noto, junto con la euforia del comentario lo siniestras que sonaron las palabras. Ocultaban una oscuridad horrible, como si avecinaran una calamidad y por primera vez luego de muchos años, el pánico penetro los huesos, se instalo en ella desquiciándole la mente por completo, sabiendo que era cuestión de horas que la matara, por lo que debía ver a los niños ahora, debía aconsejarles que escaparan de allí cuando se esté encargando de ella, que huyeran y buscaran ayuda, que se libraran de ese ser siniestro. Porque ella supo, en el instante mismo que poso su dorada mirada en la fría y desquiciada de él, que no lograría salir con vida de allí, al menos ella no.


	6. Chapter 5 Part One

**Cada vez falta menos para terminarlo! Solo dos capitulitos mas y chau chau adios! No dire mucho de este, solo agradecer las reviews, esperar que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios! :) **

**El soundtrack de este capitulo es: _While your lips are still red_ de Nightwish; _Breathe of life_ de Florence + The Machine y _Full moon_ de Black Ghosts. Como ya saben el conjunto esta en Polyvore en mi perfil para todo aquel que quiera apreciarlo!**

**Ahora sin mas a leer! :D **

* * *

Chapter Five. Part One: While Your Lips Are Still Red.

-¿Meckai? ¿Sophie?- dijo Emma suavemente tras golpear la puerta de la habitación de los pequeños. La abrió lentamente, aun esperanzada de que no les haya hecho daño ya que cuando le exigió a Jacob ver a los niños, el solo le había mostrado el camino hacia la habitación un tanto ofuscado de que a la joven le importen más los niños que él. –Niños, soy yo, Emma…- cuando dijo eso, noto como dos cabecitas doradas se acercaban a ella, desesperados por abrazarla, así como ella se arrodillo en el suelo y les extendió sus brazos para corresponderle fuertemente el abrazo. –Dios, están bien. ¡Qué alivio!- dijo al aire mientras los separaba centímetros de su cuerpo y los observaba detenidamente para chequear de que no les haya hecho nada. A pesar de estar vestidos de época también, con unos trajecitos cortos y de tirantes, color verde como si fueran niños alemanes y él con raya al costado y ella con dos trenzas, se encontraban en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?- pregunto Meckai con ojos llenos de lágrimas tocándole el rostro con sus manitos mientras Sophie notaba el vestido rojo y le acariciaba los cabellos negros.

-No, no llores cariño- dijo Emma con ternura, secándole con delicadeza las lagrimas que caían sobre su rostro. –Estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada. Sigo siendo yo Meckai, ¿no lo ves?- dijo acercándose y observándolo fijamente con sus dorados ojos y tomándole una manito para que lo compruebe tocándole el rostro únicamente maquillado.

-Es ella, hermanito, solo le ha pintado el cabello y el rostro- dijo Sophie con su hermoso hablar de una niña de tres años y su hermano pareció estar más tranquilo aunque parecía increíblemente asustado como ella.

-Ahora necesito que presten atención y me oigan, porque lo que tengo para decirles es muy importante- susurro la joven tras tener la palabra de los niños, cerro con suavidad la puerta.

Luego de hacerles prometer a ambos niños, que pasara lo que pasara con ella, ellos intentarían escapar, los dejo durmiendo ya que parecían estar exhaustos y no tener hambre; y cuando cerró con suavidad la puerta para regresar a su habitación, Jacob la intercepto en el pasillo y le ordeno que lo acompañara a cenar y luego debería vestirse con un nuevo vestido que él le había preparado. Emma lo acompaño en silencio, sin hacer ningún tipo de contacto con él y debió comer porque estaba que moría de hambre y sabía que aquel hombre le haría de todo menos envenenarla. No estaba dentro de sus retorcidos planes.

Si había detestado el pomposo vestido rojo, el blanco de cuello alto, con un sugerente escote y de una exquisita tela, toda trabajada que debía ponerse aquella mañana y que arrastraba por el piso al ser demasiado largo, le repudio aun más y se lo puso a duras penas, aunque debía reconocer que era mas común ya que parecía un camisón para dormir de épocas antiguas… o un vestido de novia lo que le incomodaba aun mas. Al salir del cuarto de baño, Emma noto en la oscuridad del pasillo, al que aun no llegaba la luz matinal, como se filtraba una luz azulina de una habitación al final del mismo y a pesar de que su instinto le dijera fuertemente que no, ella se acerco a la puerta y la abrió lentamente para inspeccionar que había dentro. Pero lo que encontró jamás paso como una posibilidad por su cabeza y eso fue lo que más la impacto al encontrarse con cinco pequeños ataúdes de cristal sobre gruesos pilares que los hacían altos hasta la cintura, con niñas vestidas de princesas dentro, como si se tratara de una exposición; como si fuesen muñecas que no eran corroídas por el paso del tiempo y en el centro había un ataúd vacío. Emma debió sostenerse de la puerta para no caer por los violentos temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, y taparse la boca con la mano que tenía libre para no emitir ningún grito de horror mientras las pesadas lágrimas caían por su rostro. No, aquello no estaba bien. A pesar de tener la horrible sensación de que todo se trataba de una pesadilla en su perturbada mente, sabía que estaba sucediendo realmente, allí, ahora, frente a sus ojos. Las hermosas niñas, que parecían dormir plácidamente en esos envases de cristal estaban tan muertas como lo estarían los niños y ella dentro de unas horas. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Ya no importaba que Derek, no la estuviera buscando o al menos no hubiera llegado aun; Emma sabía muy bien que ella no quería morir, no allí, no de esa manera. Ya había sobrevivido una vez a aquel loco desquiciado, podía hacerlo nuevamente; ahora. Los fuertes latidos de su corazón retumbándole en sus oídos y la agitada respiración que provocaba que su pecho subiera y bajara frenético, no la dejaban pensar; tenia nublada la vista por las lagrimas y estaba paralizada por el pánico que ya era parte de ella desde que había ingresado a aquella horrible casa.

Camino con cautela, acercándose a los ataúdes y descubrió que el que parecía desde la puerta ser uno solo, resultaron ser dos pequeños, en los que entrarían perfectamente Meckai y Sophie. Pero entonces, ¿dónde se encontraba el de ella? La mente de la joven comenzó a trabajar desesperada, sabiendo que tenía muy poco tiempo para huir de allí, pero luchando a su vez para que el pánico no la consumiera del todo y la volviera loca llevándola a la histeria. Poso con suavidad una mano sobre el grueso cristal, intentando controlar la respiración, al tomar noción de que desde un principio Jacob jamás había querido formar una familia; sino que lo que su enferma mente siempre había querido era una colección de muñecas, de los personajes que él tanto había querido desde pequeño. De los cuentos que le había leído a ella hacia quince años y las últimas noches le había leído a los niños. ¿Qué más podía pedir si podía tener su colección de personajes de cuentos de hadas, solo para él? _"Vivirás para siempre"_, recordó que él le había dicho y ahora entendía el significado literal de sus palabras. _"¡Cielo Santo, debemos salir de aquí!",_ pensó a su vez y cuando alzo la vista para salir de allí se encontró con que Jacob la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta en el otro extremo de la habitación, al parecer furioso. ¿En qué momento se había adentrado tanto en la habitación? Observo desesperada a su alrededor y se vio rodeada de pequeñas y hermosas princesitas, envueltas en la luz azulina que emanaba una lámpara en el techo y le daba un aspecto fantasmal a Emma que observo alterada a Jacob, intentando controlar el miedo que corría por sus venas.

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo con voz "controlada" y ella sintió como un escalofrío serpenteaba por su espalda, incapaz de reprimirlo se alejo aun mas esquivando los ataúdes, al notar que él se acercaba a ella. Maldijo el vestido por ser tan largo y pisárselo, lo que provocaba que tropezara con él.

-Me dijiste que las habías matado y enterrado en el jardín de tu casa- dijo Emma con asco, reprimiendo el llanto con una fortaleza que ella no conocía que poseía.

-¡No te excuses!- grito Jacob con ira y sus ojos destellaron furiosos en la penumbra de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Jacob? ¿He descubierto tu macabro secreto?- dijo una voz provocadora que la joven no reconoció como propia, ya que la frase se le había escapado por los labios entreabiertos, como un siseo muy claro y cargado del asco que sentía por él. Sabía que ello no la ayudaba en absoluto, pero no podía controlar su lengua que parloteaba como poseída por otro ser. -¿Por qué todo el tiempo se ha tratado de esto, verdad?- espeto con rostro inexpresivo y el hombre la observo fijamente con ojos brillantes, entre cautivado y atónito por la rudeza de las palabras, por como la joven se desenvolvía a pesar del miedo que sentía. –Nunca has querido una familia perfecta, eso solo ha sido una pantalla para que te tuviera lastima. Pero todo este tiempo has estado detrás de una maldita colección de espeluznantes muñecas. ¡Por Dios Santo, eran niñas Jacob! Niñas hermosas y saludables, que tenían padres y toda una vida por delante, y tú has sido el que se lo arrebato todo!- grito histérica, furiosa, con ojos cargados de lagrimas, sin poder contenerlas ya que ese hubiese sido su destino si no lograba escapara hacia quince años, observando a su alrededor y el hombre, no supo que decir solo sentía la desesperada necesidad de matarla y tenerla para él toda la eternidad.

-Ya falta poco, solo las tres últimas piezas… tú y los niños. Son perfectos para finalizar mi colección. Al menos los niños… Ellos se verían mejor muertos y durmiendo eternamente en estos ataúdes…- dijo con ojos perdidos y soñadores, como si estuviera alucinando haciendo caso omiso a las palabras desesperadas de Emma, que noto un revolver antiguo en su mano derecha. _"¡Genial, resulta que ahora ha cambiado el método de matanza!",_ pensó la joven desesperada ya que el hecho de que el hombre le disparara, bajaba las posibilidades de que pudiera escapar con los niños. –A ti te he reservado un lugar especial, en mi cuarto- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal y sus fríos ojos azules brillaron intensos. La miraba embelesado, como si ella fuera un oasis en medio del desierto y él llevara días sin beber agua; fue en ese momento que la joven decidió tomar medidas drásticas e intentar huir de allí ya que el tiempo de los niños había llegado y el suyo no se tardaría mucho. –Ven a mí, Emma. Entrégate a tu inevitable destino, mi dulce y hermosa princesa. Ayúdame a convertir a los niños en nuestros eternos hijos- dijo acercándose con el revólver en alto y la joven noto como de pronto todo era claro en su mente. Sentía bombear con fuerza la sangre que recorría frenética sus venas y se atascaba en su nariz, aclarándosele la visión y con la mente despejada, puesta en un solo objetivo, reacciono.

-No si puedo evitarlo. Perdónenme, niñas- susurro alzando el vestido con una mano, sosteniéndose de la pared con la otra que tenia libre para poder hacer contrapeso con su cuerpo y empujar con el pie el primer pilar con el ataúd, que tenía a su derecha provocando así un efecto domino ya que los ataúdes se balanceaban y comenzaban a hacerse añicos a su alrededor mientras caían al suelo.

-¡NO! ¿QUE HACES? ¡MALDITA!- grito Jacob encolerizado, observando como todo se reproducía con rapidez ante sus ojos, estupefactos, cargados de odio hacia ese ser tan hermoso y perfecto al que tanto amaba, y que ahora corría, levantándose el vestido para no tropezar, hacia la puerta llamando a gritos desesperados a los niños.

Emma no quiso ver el horrible espectáculo de los cuerpecitos de las niñas caer rígidos al suelo y rodar cerca de ella cuando estallaban sus ataúdes, impidiéndole el paso a Jacob que en un último intento desesperado, se lanzo hacia ella rodeando sus blancas piernas con sus brazos y haciéndola caer de bruces, obligándola a parar el impacto con sus manos que se incrustaron en los miles de trozos de cristal roto, haciéndola sangrar de inmediato.

-¡SOPHIE, MECKAI!- grito cerca de la puerta, intentando zafar del fuerte agarre de Jacob que la llevaba nuevamente hacia dentro. –¡SO-SOPHIE, ME-MECKAI!- insistió mientras hacía fuerza, para patear a Jacob que aflojo el agarre para poder tomar el revólver a unos centímetros de distancia de él y Emma aprovecho la ocasión para patearle el rostro con los altos tacos que llevaba puestos y huir de allí, cerrando la puerta con la traba que tenia del lado de afuera, mientras se oían los chillidos desgarradores del hombre y un par de disparos, que furioso arremetió contra la puerta. Sus manos eran fuego y no dejaban de sangrar, el ambiente estaba caldeado y la sangre aun le bombeaba frenética en la cabeza por la adrenalina y el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos y no se explicaba como de su nariz no había caído ni una sola gota, pero aun debía ir en busca de los niños, que salieron desesperados a su encuentro al oír los disparos y se aferraron a ella que se había arrodillado en el suelo para besar sus doradas y suaves cabelleras, cerciorándose que los tenía entre sus brazos intentando no tocarlos con las manos ensangrentadas.

-¡Vamos, debemos salir de aquí, no tenemos mucho tiempo!- dijo apresurada poniéndose de pie y se sintieron fuertes golpes contra la puerta que no resistiría mucho.

-¡Te ha lastimado, estas sangrando!- exclamo Meckai observándole las manos pero ella con la adrenalina del momento, en lo que menos repararía era en parar la hemorragia, por lo que sonrió para impartirles seguridad.

-¡Oh, eso no es nada! Estoy bien- dijo con suavidad, agitada quitándose los altos tacos que traía puestos, dispuesta a huir descalza, y tomo rápidamente a Sophie en sus brazos ya que correrían más rápido si la cargaba y observo a Meckai que le devolvió la mirada como si supiera que era lo que le diría. Era extremadamente extraña la conexión que tenia con el pequeño que parecía conocerla mejor que nadie y leerla de una manera única con sus verdes ojos. -Cariño, no podre tomarte de la mano ya que debo levantarme el vestido para no tropezarme, no te alejes de mi, ¿sí? ¿Crees que puedas seguirme?- pregunto y el niño la traspaso con sus verdes y brillantes ojos y asintió con una sonrisita segura, lo que logro mágicamente tranquilizar a Emma, que tras una señal echo a correr con Sophie en brazos y Meckai pisándole los talones.

Cuando salieron por la puerta trasera de la casa, el frio les golpeo los rostros sonrosados por el intenso calor del interior de la casa y notaron que era un largo recorrido por el camino de tierra que había hasta unos portones al final del camino, pero Emma pensó que si cortaban camino por el frondoso bosquecito que se abría paso a su derecha, tal vez llegarían antes a la ruta y podrían encontrar a los agentes. Estaba lleno de maleza y arboles, que le dificultarían un tanto el recorrido pero valía la pena intentar cortar camino si te perseguía un psicópata con un revólver, dispuesto a matarte. Fueron instantes en los que Emma se debatió si seguir el camino llano y ya hecho, ya que le sería más fácil a Meckai, pero los gritos espeluznantes y furiosos de Jacob que había logrado escapar de la habitación, sintiéndose más cerca, provocaron que se decidiera por el camino más rápido y no mas cómodo. Habían recorrido un tramo cuando sintieron a lo lejos las sirenas de los coches de policías que jugaban una carrera para llegar a tiempo, dentro de los cuales Morgan iba a la cabeza. El alivio que sintieron tanto los niños como Emma, fue indescriptible; las fuerzas de cada uno se renovaron y sus esperanzas no se vieron del todo perdidas, aunque el frio se colara por sus huesos y las manos de la joven, si bien habían dejado de sangrar eran fuego debido al ardor por tener los cristales incrustados y sostener con fuerza a Sophie contra su cuerpo.

-¡Allí viene!- grito Meckai, con el pánico brotándole por cada poro del cuerpo, al voltear y encontrarse con la figura desquiciada de Jacob a menos de cinco metros de ellos. –¡Tiene un arma, Emma! ¡El nos disparara!-.

-¡No voltees, Meckai! Debemos… llegar a… la… carretera,… ¿recuerdas? Allí estaremos… a salvo. Debemos… darnos prisa,… cariño. El no hará nada hasta tenernos cerca… por lo que debemos llevarle ventaja, ¿de acuerdo? Sigue corriendo que lo haces bien… ya falta poco cielo- dijo Emma sin aliento, exhausta por correr llevando a Sophie en brazos, esquivando ramas bajas de los arboles, sus raíces que serpenteaban en el suelo y ramas y maleza que se enredaban en sus desnudos pies. La niña había ocultado el rostro en el arco del cuello de la joven que daba lo mejor de sí, pero ya no era suficiente porque su paso se hacía cada vez más lento y pesado, y Jacob estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¡NO LOGRARAS ESCAPAR DE MI, EMMA! ¡TE ENCONTRARE; SERAS MIA, YA LO VERAS! ¡NADIE TE POSEERA, SOLO YO! ¡ME PERTENECES! ¡ERES MIA, SOLO MIA Y DE NADIE MAS!- gritaba Jacob furioso pisándole los talones, con el revólver cargado en alto, dispuesto a usarlo en cuanto estuviera a una distancia corta de los tres.

Se estaban acercando a la carretera, las sirenas de los autos se sentían cada vez más cerca, pero como si el destino no le permitiera alejarse de aquel lugar maldito, se oyó un disparo que tuvo eco en aquel frondoso bosquecito y que logro sobresaltar a los niños, pero Emma no se detendría, no en aquel momento cuando ya faltaba tan poco. El terreno comenzó a hacerse más irregular y blando por aparentes lluvias previas, sin haberse secado por el frio del invierno, lo que provocaba que la maleza se enredara en los pies congelados y entumecidos de la joven y finalmente la hicieran caer, pero como aun sus reflejos eran claros y precisos, aunque sintiera dolor agudo en algún lugar de su cuerpo, para proteger a los niños del golpe, logro dar vuelta en el aire acercando a Meckai contra su cuerpo, cayendo ella de espaldas para no aplastar a Sophie con su peso. Emma sintió los gritos de los niños, que asustados e ilesos se acercaron rápidamente a ella que intentaba recuperar el aire que la caída le había quitado, mientras sentía un gusto metálico en la boca, lo que supo que era la sangre que se había acumulado en su nariz y volvía en ese momento en sentido contrario hacia su garganta. Su cabeza daba vueltas, no lograba enfocar la visión nublada ya que los altos arboles parecían dar vuelta a su alrededor con el cielo gris y opaco de fondo; sentía un agudo dolor en la nuca por el golpe de la caída y en el costado derecho de la baja espalda, cerca de los riñones, de donde sentía que brotaba algo cálido y espeso sobre la hojarasca en donde estaba tendida boca arriba sosteniendo aun a los niños contra su cuerpo, y aunque inspirase todo lo que quisiera, el aire no parecía bastar.

-¡Emma, Emma despierta!- chillo Meckai de rodillas a su lado y fue la desesperada voz del niño y los sollozos asustados de Sophie que se había colocado del otro costado y le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza, lo que logaron que volviera a la realidad y viera a Jacob a pocos metros, ya sobre ellos.

-¡Meckai toma a Sophie y váyanse de aquí!- dijo asustada, tocándose con mucho esfuerzo la espalda para cerciorarse de que el tiro que el hombre había disparado le había dado a ella, sin poder incorporarse mucho, solo girando la cabeza para ver a uno y a otro. –¡Deben escapar, ahora! Deben llegar cuanto antes a la carretera, allí encontraran a mis amigos, pregunten por Derek Morgan, él los ayudara- dijo, sintiendo un intenso ardor en sus manos cortadas.

-No, no te dejaremos- lloro Meckai, con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo el mismo temor que la joven. –Te ha hecho daño, estas sangrando, no quiero dejarte, no nos puedes dejar- lloro y mojo el pálido rostro de la joven con sus pesadas lagrimas. Ella le sonrió amable, llena de ternura y le acaricio la mejilla para tranquilizarlo, pero mancho el blanco rostro del niño con la sangre de sus manos. Estaba por besarles las mejillas a modo de despedida cuando sintieron el crujir de ramas y los gritos encolerizados de Jacob que estaba a menos de tres metros de distancia.

-¡NO ESCAPARAS DE MI ESTA VEZ, EMMA! ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!- grito desquiciado y la joven como por acto reflejo, intento incorporarse para alejarse de él, pero no pudo ya que su cuerpo entumecido y adolorido no se lo permitió, aunque logro rodar hasta colocarse boca abajo entre la hojarasca, manchando de tierra, hojas y sangre, el pulcro vestido que Jacob logro tomar del borde de la larga falda.

-¡Corran, ahora! ¡Corran niños!- grito ella observándolos desesperada, sintiendo un pánico atroz por lo que pudiera llegar a hacerle aquel hombre loco y malvado, y de repente, bajo las miradas verdes y brillantes de los niños que se habían alejado unos metros pero aun aguardaban a que ella los siguiera, Emma sintió como Jacob la levantaba en el aire de los cabellos con una fuerza sobrenatural, de espaldas a él acercándola contra su cuerpo, inmovilizándola con el brazo alrededor de su blanco y frágil cuello para que tuviera una vista de los niños que la observaban perplejos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Intento zafarse del fuerte agarre del hombre al que tenia pegado a su espalda y que no le permitía respirar, pero no tuvo éxito, el dolor de la herida de bala quemaba como fuego y era extremadamente intenso sin mencionar que la sangre seguía manando lentamente sin poder coagular como ella tan bien sabia; observaba a los niños con ojos como platos, para que entendieran que debían irse, que no debían ver aquello, gritando de dolor ya que cada movimiento que hacia le proporcionaba un dolor paralizante, pero ellos aun seguían allí, como si estuvieran considerando la posibilidad de hacer algo para ayudarla. Todo eso parecía estar sucediendo en cámara lenta como si el tiempo no transcurriera jamás y sin embargo se desarrollo en cuestión de segundos de acción y reacción, de acto y reflejo. Jacob extendió el brazo que no sostenía a Emma, el portador del arma y disparo el resto del cargado en dirección a los niños que desaparecieron antes de que pudiera disparar, pero Emma no lo noto ya que se volvió loca e hizo más esfuerzo por zafar, pensando que le había dado.

-¡NO, ELLOS NO! ¡POR FAVOR!- lloro desconsolada, pensando que los había herido al no verlos por allí y no ceso de forcejear con el hombre que se encargaba de sostenerla lo suficientemente fuerte entre sus brazos. –¡LLEVAME A MI, ELLOS NO! ¡MALDITO! ¡LOS HAS MATADO! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! ¡LOS HAS MATADO!- grito deshecha en lagrimas, sin sentir dolor alguno. Al menos no físico ya que la adrenalina y el miedo le daban a su débil cuerpo un coctel de estimulantes naturales y momentáneos para seguir luchando contra ese monstruo que la arrastraba entre sus brazos, de vuelta a la casa, hasta una curva desde donde luego la llevo a cuestas mientras la joven llorando en silencio intentaba resistirse y forcejeaba a pesar de su intenso dolor.

-A unos metros hay una salida que da a un largo camino- decía Penélope a todos por los celulares, guiándolos con el mapa que tenía en su computadora. –Al final de este se encuentra la casa. Yo les diré cuando tomar el camino- aviso y se produjo un silencio. Morgan manejaba como un desquiciado, yendo a la cabeza de la caravana de autos de la policía y a Hotch, desde el otro auto le costaba trabajo seguirlo. –A un metro tienen la entrada. Deben doblar… ¡ahora mis valientes compañeros!- aviso García con su voz alegre, aunque con una nota de preocupación e incertidumbre. El moreno no podía controlarse, simplemente sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría y sabia a la perfección que eso no debía sucederle, no a él, no siendo agente, no portando un arma, no con un potencial sospechoso amenazando a la mujer por la que sentía esas emociones tan fuertes. Solo quería llegar y encontrarla, podría dejarle el "trabajo sucio" a Rossi y Hotch que se morían por hacerlo al igual que él, pero debía encontrarla sana y a salvo, bien, sin ningún rasguño o herida, o…

-¡Algo se mueve allí delante!- dijo de repente JJ desde el asiento del copiloto y Prentiss, desde el asiento trasero se asomo entre ella y Morgan que manejaba tenso y con rostro severo. –¡Allí en medio del camino!- dijo alarmada ya que dos cabecitas doradas se acercaban a ellos corriendo y Morgan no desaceleraba. -¿Acaso son…?- pregunto asustada tensándose en el asiento.

-¡Morgan detente, son los niños!- exclamo Prentiss con rostro lívido y ojos desorbitados.

-¡Sujétense!- aviso el moreno y piso con fuerza el freno deteniéndose a centímetros de los niños que observaron con pánico como esa estructura de metal se acercaba a ellos y por poco no los mataba.

Las dos mujeres bajaron apresuradas para asegurarse de que los niños estuvieran bien y el moreno lo hizo tras ellas sintiendo que perdían el tiempo con ellos allí ya que podrían haberse escapado y no saber nada de ella.

-¿Sophie, Meckai? ¿Son ustedes? ¿Esos son sus nombres?- pregunto Prentiss acercándose a ellos con cautela. Lo mismo hacia JJ desde el otro costado. –Somos del FBI, todo está bien, están a salvo ahora. ¿Dónde está Emma, la han visto? ¿Ella está bien?- pregunto preocupada, examinando rápidamente que ellos no estuvieran heridos.

-Se la ha llevado- lloro el niño con la mejilla manchada de sangre, desconsoladamente acercándose a Emily y Morgan sintió un nudo en el estomago al oírlo, mientras Sophie se internaba en los brazos de JJ que la alzaba en brazos, intentando tranquilizarla. Prentiss tomo al niño en brazos, pero este a pesar de la angustia quería expresarse lo mejor y más pronto posible ya que Emma estaba en peligro. Morgan tenso violentamente los músculos de su cuerpo, al intuir lo peor y sintieron que Reid, Hotch y Rossi se acercaban a ellos apresurados para oír a los niños.

-Meckai, necesito que respires profundos y te tranquilices- dijo Derek con suavidad a pesar de todo lo que sentía, acercándose a Prentiss que acariciaba la espalda del niño para intentar calmarlo. -¿Jacob tiene a Emma?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido intentando controlar su desesperada voz, pero no tuvo mucho éxito; sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. El niño asintió y Hotch y Rossi se observaron ceñudos.

-La ha lastimado, ella estaba sangrando y se la llevo de nuevo a la casa- dijo asustado, mientras las gruesas lagrimas formaban surcos en su rostro cubierto de tierra y sangre. –Me dijo que buscara a un hombre… a su amigo, Derek Morgan- dijo el niño entre los brazos de la agente que observo asombrada a Morgan al igual que JJ que se había acercado y sostenía aun a Sophie.

-Emma tiene problemas de coagulación, no resistirá mucho tiempo si la ha herido- dijo el aludido asustado y sin decir más, desquiciado por la ira y sumamente preocupado por la salud de la joven, se dirigió al auto y fue detenido por Hotch que le hablo severo.

-No puedes ir en este estado- atajo cortante y el moreno lo traspaso con la mirada brillante y desesperada ya con un pie dentro del auto. –No puedo permitirte cometer ninguna estupidez-.

-¿Cómo haberla dejado ir con este tipo? Sabes muy bien que no puedes pedirme eso, Hotch. ¡No ahora! Por mi culpa ella está aquí, en peligro y herida. Debo traerla de vuelta, se lo he prometido- dijo furioso consigo mismo por la impotencia que sentía ya que debía controlarse y trabajar como el protocolo se lo ordenaba, como había sido entrenado, aunque no sintiera realmente que debía solo esposarlo y enviarlo a una prisión de por vida, Jacob Edwards merecía morir. Subió al auto, sin darle tiempo al agente a contestar nada y desapareció de allí.

Emma sabía perfectamente que no lo tenía que dejar ganar, pero el cuerpo cansado y perdiendo sangre, más de lo que perdería una persona común por su problema de coagulación, le pedía que se rindiera; que cerrara los ojos y nunca más despertara, pero ella, luego de lo que había luchado no se lo permitiría; además ahora sabia que Derek la buscaba y no descansaría hasta encontrarla, eso le daba nuevas esperanzas. Jacob la cargaba en el hombro como si se tratara de un costal de harina, sin ningún esfuerzo y sin decir absolutamente nada. La joven sintió las puertas que se abrían a su paso, mientras se adentraban cada vez más en la casa a oscuras, pero la vista nublada y el esfuerzo para respirar, le impedían orientarse correctamente. ¿Dónde rayos la estaba llevando aquel hombre? ¿Por qué había tantos pasillos? ¿Por qué estaba todo tan oscuro si era de dia? Un dia invernal, nublado y de un color perlado, pero dia al fin.

-¿Por qué debías escapar? ¿Acaso no estabas cómoda aquí? ¿No eras feliz con los niños?- oyó que Jacob preguntaba mientras seguían caminando por la casa y Emma derramo unas cuantas lagrimas mas al oír de los niños. –Se supone que no deberías estar sangrando tanto…- dijo asustado cuando alzo una mano y toco el vestido de la joven empapado en sangre que salía de la herida de bala. La joven estaba pálida y cubierta de un sudor frio; se sentía tan cansada como si hubiese corrido kilómetros y kilómetros, pero la fortaleza de su interior no le permitía darse por vencida. Debería resistir hasta el final, aunque le faltara cada vez más el aire debido al ajustado vestido, ella debía resistir e intentar luchar, por los niños.

De repente el ambiente helado de la habitación en la que ingresaron los envolvió, provocándoles escalofríos ya que la calidez de las otras salas de la casa los había acogido cómodamente. La joven alzo la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo para localizar donde estaba, pero se encontró con una habitación que no había visto. Era blanca y un aroma a rosas invadía el ambiente, proveniente de los grandes floreros ubicados en los extremos de la habitación que contenían grandes ramos de rosas rojas. Los muebles eran de una clara madera y estaban adornados con muñecas, copas, anillos, una canasta de mimbre, un zapatito de cristal, una trenza de largos y dorados cabellos, escamas de una cola de sirena… Emma supuso que eran sus trofeos, que se llevaba de las casa de las niñas cuando las secuestraba. Sobre la otra pared, un gran ropero y tres estantes llenos de libros de distintos colores y tamaños, pero que rezaban un mismo nombre. Una cama de dos plazas, perfectamente armada sobre un costado y en medio de la habitación, frente al ventanal que daba al bosquecito que había recorrido con los niños intentando escapar y sobre un firme y grueso altar de mármol, incapaz de caerse, un ataúd largo y de un grueso cristal que aguardaba a que su menudo y agonizante cuerpo descanse en él. Tal y como había temido, desde que la secuestro, Jacob la tomo con delicadeza pero aun así provocándole un dolor insoportable, al cual se quejo con quebrados gemidos de dolor, la tendió en el ataúd y la observo con terror.

–Emma- llamo asustado como un niño y le acaricio el rostro, pero la cabeza de la joven daba vueltas y su respiración se había vuelto irregular en los últimos minutos y aunque deseara con todo su ser mover sus brazos para escapar, o quitarse el fuerte y ajustado corsé, o al menos oponer resistencia a sus caricias, el cuerpo no le respondía. A pesar de saber perfectamente que estaba muriendo y era muy probable que se debiera a ello, podía oír claramente todos los sonidos con una agudeza sobrenatural, hasta el más suave canto de los pájaros al otro lado del ventanal, las texturas a su tacto eran delicadas y diferentes, unas frías otras cálidas, suaves, rugosas, podía distinguirlas muy bien, su piel ardía y a la vez tenia frio, e incluso sentía los aromas más intensos que de costumbre, y su vista no funcionaba bien, solo veía sombras con sus ojos febriles y bien abiertos, queriendo observar todos los colores y figuras a su alrededor antes de irse, mientras el brillo característico y el color dorado intenso los abandonaba de a poco. -¿Emma?- pregunto él con un nudo en la garganta sabiendo que la estaba perdiendo. –¡No era mi intención herirte, Emma, perdóname!- dijo tomándose la cabeza desesperado. -Yo te amo, Emma. Desde a primera vez que te vi… estabas hermosa. Ibas acompañada de tus padres y supe… desde aquel momento supe que serias mía. Debías ser mía. Te vi por primera vez en invierno y llevabas una capa verde, y tus ojos eran dorados y brillantes, y tu boca tenía un rosado increíble, sin mencionar el de tus mejillas que contrastaban con tu blanca piel… Solo te faltaba el cabello negro y eras la perfecta Blanca-Nieves… Pero aun lo eres, mírate. Estas yéndote de mi lado y aun así conservas la hermosura de aquel primer dia. Mi madre siempre me dijo que debía merecer lo mejor, que era un príncipe y merecía una princesa para amarla y protegerla… y esa eres tú, Emma. No puedo perderte, no ahora. ¡Lo que has dicho… no es cierto! Es cierto que las niñas eran princesas, pero ninguna se compara contigo, eres la más bella de todas y debía tenerte, a cualquier precio. ¡Serias la madre perfecta de mis hijos, debías ser tú, siempre lo supe!- dijo con ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras el tomaba la mano y colocaba un anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y a pesar de estar débil, el sentido común, aun presente en ella, provoco que se le revolviera el estomago y lo odiara aun mas por decir aquellas palabras. –Éramos iguales… Tú has sufrido lo mismo que yo… ¡se supone que tú me entenderías! ¡Eras mi otra mitad, eres mi alma gemela! ¡No puedes morirte! ¡No puedes dejarme solo!- lloro al lado de la joven a la que la visión se le aclaro de repente al oírlo y observo lo que había puesto en su dedo. Se trataba del anillo de su madre, ese había sido el trofeo que él se había llevado y ahora se lo estaba devolviendo. Se observo la mano horrorizada, sin poder moverse mucho en el angosto ataúd y desvió la vista para observar que era lo que colgaba del cuello del hombre que estaba inclinado sobre ella y la observaba entre embelesado y triste. Cuando noto lo que realmente era la cadena que se balanceaba delante de sus ojos, un ataque de furia la invadió, dándole la fuerza necesaria para alzar el brazo y arrancarle la cadena con su pequeña y ensangrentada mano mientras lo miraba desquiciado.

-¡MALDITO! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A USARLO? ¡LE PERTENECIA A MI PADRE, MALDITO! ¡LO HAS ROBADO! ¡Y TODO ESTE TIEMPO LO HAS TENIDO!- grito con furia y voz ronca, mientras lloraba desconsolada y se acercaba la mano a su pecho que sostenía la cadena que le había pertenecido a su padre, de cuando estuvo en el ejercito. – Si no querías que nada de esto sucediera, no deberías haberme herido…- dijo la joven con voz rota y áspera, incapaz de moverse por el intenso dolor mientras sentía como la sangre, caliente y muy lentamente aun salía de la herida abierta, observándolo fijamente y con odio, mientras lloraba en silencio y el negó con la cabeza violentamente.

-No, yo no… ¡no digas eso! ¡No quería hacerte daño!- grito y Emma comenzó a temblar, sentía mucho frio. _"¡Solo un poco más, debes resistir un poco más!"_, pensaba desesperada con la imagen del moreno en su mente. –¡Yo te amo!- aseguro desesperado.

-¡Mataste a mis padres maldito, les robaste, y luego me secuestraste traumándome de por vida, jamás podría amarte; eres un monstruo!- grito Emma con la poca energía que le quedaba y las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro. Jacob la observo atónito, sin dar crédito a sus oídos por la crueldad de las palabras que lo atravesaron como un puñal; estaba tan hermosa con su maquillaje y sus cabellos negros como la madera del ébano.

-Pero si todo esto lo he hecho para ti, para que vivamos juntos, eternamente…-dijo sin comprender; sentía ira y ganas de estrangularla allí mismo, pero no quería hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho. Era hermosa, su princesa; no debía olvidar eso. Emma sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero no podía evitarlo. No se aguantaría todas las cosas en ese momento, justo a punto de morirse.

–¡Jamás podrás amar a nadie más que a tu mismo, Jacob! ¡Has perdido a tus padres en un accidente, fue horrible e injusto porque tu solo eras un niño y de eso se trato, de un accidente nada más! Pero todo lo que has hecho luego, ha sido decisión tuya; nadie te obligo. ¡Tú ya eras malo y oscuro, siempre fuiste así y solo estabas buscando una oportunidad de sacarlo a relucir! ¡Por eso hiciste lo que hiciste! ¡Jamás pudiste amar!- grito la joven llorando mientras escupía las palabras con odio.

-¡NO, YA BASTA! ¡CALLATE!- exclamo horrorizado tapándose los oídos, comenzando a mecerse de un lado a otro como un niño asustado.

-¡Las niñas, sus padres! ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? ¡Eres cruel, disfrutaste de provocarles dolor y no solo las mataste lenta y dolorosamente, sino que las conservaste como si fueran muñecas! ¡En cajones de cristal! ¡Estás enfermo Jacob! ¡Loco! ¡Nunca podrás recuperarte! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!- insistió la joven con odio, sintiendo un dolor espeluznante en su cuerpo y en planta baja, se sintieron golpes en la puerta que era abierta. Jacob se seco rápidamente las lágrimas y tomo de manera brusca la tapa del ataúd mientras la joven le gritaba que no lo hiciera y la tapo, asegurándole que enseguida regresaría desconociendo que sería la última vez que la vería. Emma cerró los ojos, increíblemente agotada, finalmente dejándose vencer…


	7. Chapter 5 Part Two

**Bien anteultimo capitulo! Regalito de Pascuas :D No se que decir, es mas no voy a decir nada, mas que agradecer como siempre las reviews y en especial a Juli que a pesar de mis demoras y sus tiempos tambien dificiles con el estudio sigue "leyendome" y me firma! Muchas gracias, sos un sol! **

**Bien, los temas para este capitulo son: _Ain't no sense in love_ de Take That; _All I've ever needed_ de Paul McDonald y Nikki Reed; y _Calling all angels_ de Train. :)**

**Espero que lo disfruten y sean buenos y me dejen Reviews! :) Tal vez este actualizando con el final entre el lunes y martes que por lo menos aca en mi pais es feriado y aprovecho para hacerlo antes de retomar las clases, eso siempre y cuando les guste y quieran saber como termina esta historia! **

**Hasta la proxima! **

* * *

Chapter Five. Part Two: A Thousand Years.

El sofocante ambiente de la casa, golpeándole el rostro, contrastando con el frio que hacia fuera, provoco que Morgan se estremeciera cuando ingreso solo a la oscura casa, habiendo derribado la puerta con el arma en alto. Apuntaba a la nada, en la oscuridad absoluta de aquel lugar que se debía a las ventanas selladas con gruesas cortinas, atento a cualquier ruido.

-¡JACOB EDWARDS, FBI!- grito rasgando el silencio mientras se adentraba más en la casa y de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza, producto de un golpe que lo derribo al suelo, haciéndole soltar el arma que Dios sabe hacia dónde fue a parar. Al tantear los centímetros más allegados a él y no encontrarla, volteo rápidamente cuando sintió los pasos del hombre acercarse a él rápidamente dispuesto a darle otro golpe.

-Agente Morgan…- dijo con voz infantil y una sonrisa burlona que Derek logro notar por el halo de luz que ingresaba de la puerta derribada, observándolo asombrado que supiera su nombre. -¿Asombrado, verdad? Bueno debo admitir que me encontré forzado a hacer mi tarea de investigación cuando note que eras el interés amoroso de mi chica, Derek- dijo con una voz fría y espeluznante. Había algo en él que era siniestro. Emma ya lo había dicho, pero comprobarlo fue mucho más impresionante, aunque no debía permitir que lo afectara nada que dijera de ella en aquel momento. Debía pensar fríamente, él era un asesino como tantos otros. No debía pensar en Emma o donde podía estar, o si estaba muerta ya… No. Debía concentrarse en ese momento, en aquel hombre que lo observaba fijamente con un odio insuperable.

-¿Dónde está Emma, Jacob?- pregunto aun en el suelo agitado, apoyado sobre sus codos. El hombre actuaba con una frialdad sobrehumana, increíblemente cómodo en el ambiente y sonriéndole de esa manera espeluznante, indicándole al moreno que jamás se lo diría.

Morgan no permitió que asestara otro golpe con el bate que tenía entre manos, por lo que al oponer resistencia hizo enfurecer al hombre que arremetió contra él nuevamente, en cuanto el moreno se puso de pie. La pelea no estuvo tan despareja como Morgan había pensado ya que recibió tantos golpes como dio, pensando que eso debía acabarse rápido para encontrar a Emma. Recibió todo tipo de insinuaciones y provocaciones por parte de Jacob que sangraba de una ceja, al igual que él y tenía el labio partido; él por su parte sangraba de un pómulo y escupía sangre por su boca mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas por los golpes que no había podido esquivar. Cuando Jacob por fin pudo derribar a Morgan nuevamente al piso, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él, lo tomo del cuello y presiono con todas sus fuerzas dejando sin aire al agente que intentó tomarlo de las muñecas para oponer resistencia, pero estaba demasiado inmovilizado como para hacer algo, por lo que quedo comenzar a retorcerse debajo del hombre que clavaba sus fríos y siniestros focos azules en los oscuros de él, que pedían que se detuviera, mientras sus manos extendidas buscaban desesperadas algo para asestarle en la cabeza y así lograr que lo soltara.

-¡NUNCA LA TENDRAS, NUNCA SERA TUYA; MORIRA ANTES DE QUE LOGRES ENCONTRARLA!- gritaba desquiciado el dueño de casa, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, mientras el moreno intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, zafarse y sentía terror de que esas palabras, frías e hirientes, fueran ciertas. ¿Qué sucedería si era demasiado tarde? ¿Si lograban encontrar a Emma, pero ella estaba muerta? A pesar de ser un agente especial y perfectamente entrenado del FBI, experimento por primera vez en su vida, lo que era sentirse extremadamente vulnerable bajo la influencia de un sospechoso, de un hombre loco que intentaba quitarle la vida con sus manos cernidas a su cuello. Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para ingresar a la Unidad, todos los sospechosos que habían detenido, todos los casos, las personas que habían salvado, sus amigos, su familia, Emma, todo se reprodujo frente a sus ojos sabiendo que se estaba dejando vencer, que ya no podía hacer nada, que habían roto su coraza, que su alma se encontraba desnuda frente aquel espectro de hombre, ante aquella oscuridad que temía se haya llevado a Emma también como se lo estaba llevando a él en aquel momento. Pero como buen luchador, por la fortaleza y el instinto de supervivencia aun latente y característico en él, no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, al menos antes de irse, opondría resistencia.

-¡Jacob, FBI, suéltalo!- dijo de repente la voz serena pero reveladora de Hotch que ingresaba en ese momento seguido de Rossi y Reid, con las armas en alto apuntándole directamente al pecho. –¡Suéltalo ahora!- ordeno observándolo fijamente con severidad, el hombre lo reconoció y sin moverse de encima de Morgan, aflojo el agarre alrededor del cuello del moreno que comenzó a toser debido al aire que ingresaba de pronto en sus vías respiratorias.

-Pon las manos en alto- ordeno Reid, pero el hombre no se movió. Se tomo la cabeza entre confundido y ofuscado. Parecía un niño pequeño, sin saber adónde ir, pidiendo ayuda desesperado como si su juguete se hubiera roto y no pudiera repararlo.

-El no la merece…- se limito a decir entre desconcertado y disgustado bajando la vista mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas ya que nadie lo comprendía y Morgan lo observo entre confundido y enojado, frunciendo el ceño. Realmente aquel hombre tenía problemas. No pudo evitar sentir pena por él, pero al mismo tiempo un profundo odio hacia él lo atravesaba, contradiciendo las emociones que surgían en su interior. Le había hecho daño a Emma, de eso estaba seguro y debería pagar por lo que hizo.

-¡Tú tampoco!- atajo rápidamente Rossi con tono sobreprotector, como si se tratara del padre de la joven, que aún lo apuntaba con su arma, al igual que sus compañeros y el hombre lo observo desolado, como si esas palabras le hubieran roto el corazón. –Luego de todo el daño que le has hecho, Jacob, tú eres el que menos la merece- finalizo con rostro duro como la piedra y noto como las lagrimas caían pesadamente sobre el triste rostro dejando dos surcos.

-¡No, eso no es cierto!- dijo Jacob confuso y angustiado, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Mira todo lo que has hecho!- presiono aun más el agente, con rostro inexpresivo y voz gélida.

-¡YO LA AMO, JAMAS LE HARIA DAÑO!- grito el hombre desesperado y Morgan pensó que aquello no estaba ayudando para nada la situación ya que, si Jacob tenia tendencias suicidas podría caer sobre él y luego matarse para acabar con todo, pero aun así decidió no decir nada y permanecer tendido, tenso con las manos extendidas en el suelo.

-¿Entonces por qué le has hecho daño? Si la amas, ¿no es mejor dejarla libre? Míralo de esta manera, Emma nunca te amo y jamás lo hará. Jamás podría amar a alguien que le haya hecho daño, alguien como tu- contesto con lengua filosa Rossi. Jacob bajo la vista a Derek que lo observo frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo perfectamente que significaba esa mirada, ya que la había visto en otros tantos casos y lo comprobó cuando saco el cuchillo que tenia escondida en la manga.

-Entonces… Nada de esto tiene sentido…- comenzó alzando el arma para asestarle al moreno y luego quitarse la vida, y Morgan, aterrado pero sin poder moverse grito:

-¡JACOB, NO!- pero fue demasiado tarde ya que al hacer el ademan para clavárselo, sus tres compañeros dispararon contra él, perforando su cuerpo de balazos. Derek cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras sentía como la sangre cálida y espesa del hombre salpicaba su rostro y luego como el peso muerto del cuerpo de Jacob caía sobre él que temblaba de pies a cabeza, por el momento tenso que había presenciado. Hotch y Rossi le quitaron el cuerpo de encima, mientras Reid lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Morgan se deshizo del agarre rápidamente y se dirigió desesperado por la casa a encontrarla seguido de Reid, que aunque el moreno no haya pedido ayuda, decidió acompañarlo de todos modos.

Habían perdido el número de puertas que habían abierto, dentro de las cuales encontraron los cuerpos de las niñas y sus ataúdes rotos, otro en donde habían dormido Meckai y Sophie, pero del de Emma no había ni rastro. Derek seguido por un impulso de su intuición, ingreso en la habitación de Jacob y con Reid se observaron, en silencio ya que allí no había nada que llamara demasiado la atención y Emma, por supuesto, no estaba allí.

-Si esta era su actual habitación, aun deberían haber vestigios de la antigua, de cuando era niño y fanático de los libros que le leía su madre; debe haberla agrandado y remodelado todo esto…- señalo Morgan, adolorido por los golpes en su cuerpo, a los que no le daba importancia ya que deseaba encontrar a la joven, pensando que era una habitación demasiado moderna para la creencia de Jacob y sus cuentos de hadas, y Reid observo las paredes azules, los muebles y se acerco a la estantería y leyó los nombres de los libros.

-Debe tener un espacio para él, que no sea su habitación y que pueda decorar y en la que pueda tener sus cosas de fantasía. Un espacio acorde a sus delirios- señalo y observo al moreno que estaba por abrir el ropero debido a una corazonada. –Ninguno de los libros de aquí son de los hermanos Grimm- dijo el joven preocupado y comenzó a pensar si estaban en la casa correcta y si encontrarían a Emma viva o si ya sería demasiado tarde. No quiso hacerlo, pero inevitablemente cayó en su mente la imagen de la joven enterrada en el jardín de aquella casa con un rosedal blanco creciendo encima de esa tierra removida.

-¡Eso es!- dijo Morgan de repente, corriendo la ropa prolijamente colgada y doblada, que delataba el Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo. –Si queremos encontrar la habitación de cuando él era pequeño, debemos pensar como niños- dijo pensativo y Reid, aunque intento con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo comprenderlo.

-No comprendo- dijo el joven con curiosidad, acercándose al moreno que quitaba la ropa y la arrojaba sobre la cama para que quedara el ropero vacio.

-¿De pequeño, que es lo que más te fascinaba? ¿Qué anhelabas más que nada?- pregunto el moreno sin poder disimular el tono esperanzado en su voz. Reid, lo pensó seriamente.

-Mmhh, un nuevo juego de química- contesto sin más y su compañero lo observo desconcertado y luego recordó a quien se lo había preguntado.

-Claro, tú no eres la mayoría…- dijo con una media sonrisa, negando con la cabeza y el joven frunció el ceño, confundido. –No, Reid. La mayoría de los niños desean su "escondite secreto", un espacio personal para tener sus cosas, sus secretos, por eso los padres les construyen la casa del árbol, o ellos mismo se arman guaridas bajo sus camas o forman tiendas con sus sabanas. Y esto…- explico mientras se metía nuevamente en el ropero. –Creo que es su escondite secreto- dio unos golpecitos a la parte de atrás, donde sonó hueco. Ambos agentes se observaron atónitos y Morgan no aguardo a empujar esa especie de puerta trampa para ingresar a una habitación trasera, como si fuera una especie de refugio, mucho más fría y clara que la anterior. Reid apareció a su lado segundos después y observaron anonadados, la belleza de ese espacio privado y silencioso que el hombre había construido. Tanto Morgan como el joven doctor, notaron como el tiempo no había corrompido nada allí; no había nada moderno, los muebles eran claros y labrados, como los de épocas antiguas, la cama era de dos plazas, a dosel y de un color claro, sin romper la armonía del espacio. Había sillones sobre un costado para sentarse a leer, cerca de la ventana que era la única fuente de claridad de la habitación, además de la hermosa y compleja araña dorada que colgaba del techo y las rosas rojas en diferentes floreros era lo único que le daba color a aquella pulcra habitación que, definitivamente, se había hecho especialmente para contrastar con el resto de la oscura casa.

-Esto significa la pureza que Jacob estaba buscando y que noto en Emma- comento Reid pensativo observando el estante con las diferentes primeras ediciones del libro y el mueble enfrente que contenía los trofeos. –Es como un cuento de hadas. La canasta, el zapato de cristal… Todos los cuentos del libro están plasmados en esta habitación… Este debe haber sido el lugar donde venía a buscar paz, luego de cada asesinato, esto debe haberle recordado a su infancia. Debe haber tenido esta habitación para recordarse cuáles eran sus planes, para nunca salirse del contexto de sus fantasías- el joven busco la mirada de Morgan, pero esta estaba fija en algo que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, frente al gran ventanal desde donde podía observarse el bosquecito.

-¿Emma?- pregunto de repente sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, al notar que la figura encerrada en aquella capsula de cristal, tenia los rasgos de la joven y se precipito desesperado al ataúd en donde la observo de arriba abajo, a través del grueso cristal de la tapa, sin comprender de qué se trataba, notando sus cabellos negros, debido a la tintura, desperdigados sobre la almohada en la que reposaba su cabeza; su rostro estaba maquillado con colores suaves y llevaba puesto un blanco vestido que dejaba ver su blanca piel en un escote sensual, pero moderado. Si el primer dia que la conoció, Derek había pensado que parecía una hermosa princesa, sacada de un cuento, verla allí tendida perfectamente personificada, confirmaba sus palabras. -¡EMMA!- grito sin aliento por la belleza y crueldad de la situación, provocando que la joven abriera sus ojos de repente al oír su voz como si la hubiera traído de vuelta a la vida. Desesperada y llorando desconsoladamente, los enfoco en él que le decía que se tranquilizara que todo estaría bien y no se tardo en quitar la tapa que cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. Como si de repente hubiera recuperado todas sus fuerzas y no sintiera dolor alguno, Emma se incorporo en el ataúd y se arrojo a los brazos del moreno que la recibió con dulzura, rodeándola con delicadeza, como si hubiera esperado ese momento toda su vida. –Dios, estas bien. ¡Estás bien, Emma! ¡Lo siento tanto!- dijo entre aliviado y culpable acariciando sus sedosos y ahora negros cabellos mientras la joven lloraba sin querer separarse de él.

–¡Los ha matado Derek! ¡Ha matado a los niños, les disparo en el bosque antes de traerme aquí!- lloro claramente alterada entre sus brazos, temblando violentamente y el moreno no comprendió ya que los había visto en los brazos de JJ y Prentiss.

-¿Qué dices, Emma? Los niños están bien, JJ y Prentiss los tienen. Ellos estarán bien, están a salvo. No debes preocuparte por ellos- dijo Morgan al oído de la joven intentando tranquilizarla, mientras le acariciaba repetidamente los cabellos, rodeándola con los brazos, estrechándola más aun contra su cuerpo sintiendo que la piel de la joven que rozaba con la de él estaba fría.

-Morgan- resonó la voz alterada de Reid, que estaba situado detrás de Emma y el moreno habiéndose olvidado por completo que estaba el joven allí presente, alzo la mirada y lo observo aun abrazado a la joven, notando que el doctor observaba horrorizado con una palidez extrema, mientras señalaba un sector especifico de la espalda de la joven que de repente había dejado de temblar. Derek alzo la mano por sobre el hombro de la joven, la que rodeaba la espalda y en ese momento sentía húmeda, viéndola teñida de un rojo carmín y recordó las palabras de Meckai diciéndole que la había herido.

-¡Oh, Dios, no!- dijo notando que la joven estaba muy quieta entre sus brazos, ya que había dejado de llorar. La despego unos centímetros de su cuerpo y se encontró con que estaba inconsciente por lo que le tomo con delicadeza la nuca para que la cabeza no diera la sacudida de estar en peso muerto. –No, Emma, despierta. ¡Despierta por favor, no puedes dormirte! ¡Emma!- dijo desesperado acariciándole el rostro frio y pálido para que despertara, lo cual la joven hizo a duras penas ya que el agotamiento de su cuerpo era demasiado.

-Mmhh- se quejó grogui, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos fijamente en los de él, que parecían hablarles desesperados. –Tengo frio- dijo inconscientemente y rápidamente Reid se quitó el abrigo y se lo tendió a Derek que se lo puso en la espalda.

-¡Eso, es! ¡No dejes de mirarme, no puedes dormirte! No, no, no, no Emma. ¡Mírame! Mírame por favor- pidió nuevamente cuando la joven cerró los ojos. -Eso es, bien abiertos- dijo con una media sonrisa, sin quitar el terror en sus ojos. –Se que estas muy cansada y quieres dormir, pero no puedo permitírtelo. No puedes dormirte, no hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo y la joven asintió observándolo fijamente, y se dispuso a cargarla en sus brazos, pero antes: -Reid ve por los médicos, que tengan la ambulancia lista para cuando la saque de aquí, ha perdido mucha sangre y el corsé del vestido hace aun más presión, pero no hay tiempo de quitárselo- aviso y el joven desapareció rápidamente a través del ropero. Observo nuevamente a la joven que no se había dormido y noto como el brillo había abandonado sus ojos y el dorado se estaba oscureciendo. –Emma, debo sacarte de aquí, pero para ello debo cargarte, ¿crees que puedas soportar el dolor?- pregunto cerca de la boca de la joven que asintió traspasándolo con la mirada. Hasta en sus últimos momentos, la valentía de la joven destacaba con creces. Eso era algo que él admiraba de ella, su fortaleza y valentía. –Bien, entonces rodea mi cuello con tu brazo izquierdo, justo así- dijo con dulzura cuando la joven obedeció a sus palabras con mucho esfuerzo, conteniendo un gemido de dolor. –Ahora te tomare en mis brazos, solo sostente de mi y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro- la joven obedeció una vez mas y respiro débilmente contra el cuello de él, que reprimió un instantáneo escalofrío por el roce de la nariz de la joven contra su piel, mientras la alzaba en el aire, la tapaba con cuidado con el abrigo de Reid y se disponía a salir de allí. La estrecho con suavidad contra su cuerpo que Emma sintió cálido y mullido, lo que le provocaba somnolencia junto al movimiento suave y cuidadoso que él hacia al caminar, mientras que con la mano que tenia libre se aferraba al borde de la campera de cuero que él tenía abierta. Sabía que no podía dormirse, pero era más fuerte que ella; el sueño y el agotamiento estaban ganando la partida.

-Háblame Derek…- pidió con voz débil, sintiendo que su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez mas y ya le era imposible mantener abiertos los ojos, si oía la voz de él, tal vez no se dormiría. El moreno la observo mientras avanzaba rápidamente por la casa, con cuidado de no tropezar con nada y noto que la palidez de la joven era extrema, a pesar del maquillaje que tenia y su respiración era lenta y prolongada.

-No cierres los ojos, ¿me oyes? ¡Emma resiste, no debes dormirte!- dijo tenso, con voz dura, aterrado que la joven se muera en sus brazos; tenia la mano derecha en su cintura, sobre la herida de la joven intentando detener el constante bombeo de la sangre, pero era inútil. -¿Oyes mi voz, Emma? Despierta, no debes dormirte- le dijo con suavidad al oído y la joven sonrió, entreabriendo los ojos, si definitivamente su voz, aunque asustada y nerviosa, era un canto celestial a los oídos de la joven. –Prometí que te llevaría de vuelta, ¿recuerdas? Y es eso lo que estoy haciendo. Podrás ver a los niños cuando te recuperes, ellos están bien, aguardando a que te mejores. Por favor no me dejes, no te vayas de mi lado Emma- pidió con suavidad, cerca del oído de la joven que sonrió nuevamente aferrando con fuerza el borde de la campera del agente, como si eso le dijera que él estaba allí con ella y que no la dejaría, que no estaba delirando, que él era tan real como ella, o como la herida que tenia y que dolía horrores. Ya estaban por atravesar el umbral de la puerta de salida, ya faltaba poco para que todo termine.

-¿Estarás a mi lado cuando despierte?- pregunto ella asustada con voz débil pero clara para Morgan que sonrió con dulzura, al notar que ella aun tenía esperanzas, que lucharía hasta el último momento. -¿Estarás allí, conmigo? ¿Te veré cuando despierte, Derek?-.

-No te abandonare, Emma. Estaré en todo momento contigo. No me iré de tu lado- dijo al oído de la joven y le beso con dulzura la fría mejilla antes que la joven se desvaneciera en sus brazos.

-¡La ambulancia ya está aquí!- aviso Rossi preocupado con cierta nota de desesperación en la voz, cuando Morgan salió apresurado por la puerta con Emma en brazos y el interlocutor junto a Hotch y Reid, se acercaron al moreno para asegurarse de que la joven estuviera bien y notaron el blanco vestido, manchado de sangre. Dos médicos asistieron rápidamente a la joven y la subieron a la ambulancia.

-Presión baja, ha perdido mucha sangre. Su pulso esta débil. ¡Se ha desmayado! ¡No debemos permitir que entre en shock! ¡Hay que quitarle el vestido ya, está haciendo presión! ¡Avisa al hospital que estén preparados para una transfusión! ¡Necesitaremos donantes!- hablaban entre si los médicos y el moreno se deshizo rápidamente del chaleco que lo incomodaba y tras decirle a Hotch que iría con la joven, desapareció de la vista de sus dos compañeros.

-Emma estará bien, Dave- dijo Hotch al notar que su compañero, tenso y preocupado, observaba aun la silueta de la ambulancia alejarse rápidamente.

-Lo sé; ella siempre ha sido una luchadora. Pero… ha pasado por tanto, Aaron…- dijo desviando su mirada para posarla en la de su compañero que lo observaba tan ceñudo como siempre, pero Rossi bien sabía que sentía también la misma preocupación que lo embargaba a él. –Temo que jamás pueda recuperarse- dijo suspirando.

-No creo que sea así- dijo de repente la voz de Reid, que había escuchado todo y estaba en un costado más apartado y sostenía en sus manos el abrigo que los médicos le habían devuelto al ingresar a Emma a la ambulancia. –Después de todo, tiene a Morgan a su lado. Él no dejara que ella se pierda- dijo sabiamente, bajo las miradas atónitas de sus dos compañeros que terminaron por sonreír más relajados ante el sentimentalismo del joven doctor quien estaba al tanto de las emociones de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de su equipo… aunque no lo pareciera.

Emma despertó en el hospital de Los Angeles exactamente una semana antes de Navidad y logro estar totalmente recuperada y fuera de allí, inmediatamente.

No tenía noción del tiempo que llevaba tendida en la cama, lo único que sintió cuando abrió los ojos fue una extraña fortaleza y relajación que no había sentido en años. Las manos aun estaban vendadas aunque las heridas cicatrizadas pero era una manera de prevención que se había tomado el hospital. Se sentía descansada y alegre, tranquila de que todo hubiera pasado ya, pero hubo algo que le faltaba y fue precisamente no encontrar a Derek a su lado. Se incorporo lentamente aunque sintió un escalofrío y posterior calambre a la altura de la baja cintura que recorrió su brazo derecho y comprendió cuan sensible seguía la cicatriz de la herida al llevarse la mano y tocar la faja que rodeaba la cintura y se le había puesto para contener la herida ya cicatrizada.

-¡La Bella Durmiente ha despertado ya!- dijo la enfermera al ingresar en la habitación para el chequeo diario y el posible alta, en un tono jovial y Emma no pudo reprimir un espasmo de horror parecido a un escalofrío al oír la comparación. Le sonrió a la joven sin percatarse de la mueca de espanto que tenía en el rostro y se acerco para quitarle el suero y tomarle la temperatura. –Sera mejor que te sientas bien cariño porque has estado al borde de la muerte- dijo con una sonrisa y aun en ese tono que desquicio por completo a Emma. –Por suerte salió un donante de sangre a último momento ya que tienes un tipo realmente extraño. Difícil de conseguir- dijo yendo de un lado hacia otro de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Emma que volvía a resplandecer dorada e intensa como antes.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre del donante?- corto la joven con poco tacto, pero realmente quería cambiar de tema y que mejor que concentrarse en la persona que le había salvado la vida para agradecerle ni bien saliera de allí. –Es decir para agradecerle…- se explicó al notar la mirada prejuiciosa de la enfermera.

-Oh, claro que si, cielo- dijo acercándose a ella poniéndole el termómetro en la boca. –Es el mismo que ha estado a tu lado todo este tiempo hace unos días. Un encanto de hombre; un moreno realmente irresistible… Es una pena que se haya ido…- comenzó y Emma sintió como el alma le caía a los pies, sin dejar de sentir una punzada de celos en su interior por las palabras de la enfermera unos años mayor que ella. Derek le había salvado la vida, no solo rescatándola sino donándole sangre, su sangre, para que no muriera.

-¿Ha estado aquí?- pregunto Emma cuando le quito el termómetro de los labios y la enfermera asintió sonriente y con un brillo particular en sus ojos.

-Cada dia desde que llego aquí contigo, hace unas semanas. No quería despegarse de tu lado. Debíamos obligarlo a dormir e insistió en hacerlo aquí, a tu lado en el sillón- dijo señalando el incomodo asiento cerca a la ventana. –Es una pena que se haya ido antes de que despertaras. Debo decirte niña, ese hombre te ama. Tienes un valioso protector a tu lado- dijo riendo entre dientes y observando las mejillas de la joven arder intensamente, claramente sorprendida por las palabras de su interlocutora. –Hace unos días sus compañeros estuvieron aquí y te trajeron flores y ropa para cuando despertaras- dijo señalándole la mesa donde descansaban dos sendos floreros con ramos de alegres y coloridas flores, y la joven pensó inmediatamente en Rossi y Penélope, y sonrió ampliamente feliz. –Oh, y tu hombre te ha dejado esto- dijo tendiéndole sonriente una bolsa que contenía el anillo de su madre, la cadena de su padre y la pulsera de piedras que le había obsequiado su abuela y recordaba haber perdido cuando Jacob la secuestro.

-Gracias- se limito a decir la joven apesadumbrada, con la vista fija en la bolsa entre sus manos. ¿Por qué se había ido si le había dicho que no se iría de su lado? ¿Acaso no la quería? ¿Se había cansado de cuidarla todos los días? ¿Por qué?

A las pocas horas, habiéndola encontrado en perfecta condiciones, sana y descansada del todo, Emma se despidió de los médicos y enfermeras que habían cuidado de ella y viajo tan pronto como pudo a Portland para pasar unos días allí, pintar sus últimos cuadros y organizar su mudanza de manera inmediata y presurosa. Estaba decidido que se mudaría, ahora que era libre y podría viajar a donde quisiera, por todo el país si ella así lo deseaba, sin que nadie la siguiera o acechara.

La mudanza se organizo con rapidez y de manera ordenada ya que uno de sus amigos de Portland le debía ese favor y la joven decidió cobrárselo, y una semana antes de Navidad tenía casi todo dispuesto en su nueva casa, aunque sabía que no pasaría allí la Nochebuena. Tan pronto como estuvo listo y para estrenar su nuevo hogar, viajo a Nueva York para pasar la festividad con los niños. Así es como llego a la dirección que le habían dejado los agentes y respondía a la casa de la abuela de los niños, cargada de bolsas llenas de regalos y todo el cariño que ella podía brindarles. Pero así como llego, debió irse luego de pasar solamente una escasa hora con los niños, que rebosantes de alegría por verla bien luego de varias semanas, le contaron el infierno que vivían con su abuela. La misma mujer le dejo bien claro que no quería que se acercara a ellos, que no los viera más. Fue Meckai, cuando se acercó y la abrazo para despedirse, le susurro al oído que deseaban irse lejos con ella, que deseaban vivir con ella, que con su propia abuela. La situación pillo de sorpresa a Emma que decidió tomar al toro por las astas y hacerse cargo de lo que los niños le pedían, sabiendo que tenia edad suficiente para sobrellevar aquel asunto de la manera más madura y menos dolorosa posible para ellos. Así que, hizo los trámites debidos en Nueva York y regreso a su nueva locación de la que ya se sentía parte.


	8. Chapter 6 The End

**¿Por donde empezar? ¿Por que los finales tienen que ser tan tristes? Debo decir que esta es la nueva y ultima actualizacion de esta historia. He aqui el gran final! No voy a decir nada con respecto al capitulo, eso voy a dejarlo para que lo descubran ustedes :) Pero lo que si debo mencionar, como lo hago en todos los capitulo y porque ES y siempre sera muy importante para mi, es mi fiel lectora, Juli. Tal vez haya otros fieles lectores por alli, yo se que si XD, pero vos sos la que me hace llegar las criticas, la que me firma, la que ilumina mis dias y me da ese empujoncito que necesito. Si bien no es un fic de Reid, el hecho de que te haya gustado y te hayas enganchado, es mas que suficiente para mi. Me pone muy feliz que te guste, o te haya gustado (no se si hablar en presente o en pasado ya que es la ultima actualizacion XD) la historia y espero que te guste el final. Muchas gracias por bancarme con los tiempos, por gustarte los giros y ocurrencias de mi mente que termino plasmando en estas historias y por firmarme! :D**

**Y para aquellos fieles lectores que yo se que estan alli, pero son demasiado timidos y no se animan a firmar, primero debo decirles que se animen a firmar, que me hagan llegar su experiencia leyendo esto, sus criticas, sus emociones, sus opiniones hasta ahora no he matado a nadie XD por alguna Review (ademas de que no tengo muchas jaja). Bueno espero que puedan disfrutar del final, que les guste!**

**No tengo otra cosa que agradecer a los que la leyeron y me acompañaron es estos seis capitulos! Me ha encantado escribir esto y si bien no actualice de esto porque ya no habra nada que actualizar, definitivamente me veran con otras invensiones por estos pagos. Algo siempre tengo en mente!**

**Como ya saben en mi perfil de Polyvore esta el conjunto de Emma y con respecto a la banda sonora de este capitulo, paso ahora a decirles que los temas son: _Eyes on fire_ de Blue Foundation; _Somewhere only we know_ de Keane; _Personal soldier_ de The Wanted; _A thousand years_ de Christina Perry; y _Never let me go_ de Florence + The Machine. **

**Espero que disfruten el final. Las reviews son bien recibidas a todo momento a toda hora y en cualquier lugar XD y ahora sin mas a leer! Nos estaremos viendo en la proxima historia! Fue un placer escribir para ustedes. No me extrañen, adios! :D**

* * *

Chapter Six: Happily Ever After.

**Cede de la BAU Quántico, Virginia; a dos días de Año Nuevo.**

-¡Oh, por Dios, estas aquí! ¡Has viajado de Portland hacia aquí!- grito Penélope García, llamando la atención de sus compañeros que voltearon asustados, cuando observo la figura de Emma atravesar las puertas de vidrio de la oficina de la BAU, bien abrigada, con un bolso al hombro y una amplia sonrisa tatuada en el rostro pálido, y… sus cabellos aun negros. –¡Benditos sean los cielos que te protegieron, Emma Grant y hoy te traen de regreso!- dijo de un modo teatral arrojándose en los brazos de la joven que la abrazo con infinito cariño, sintiendo como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que se vieron. En la última semana se habían hecho muy amigas y Penélope era la única que alegraba sus días con sus llamadas telefónicas. Reid, Prentiss y JJ se pusieron de pie al unísono y se acercaron a la joven que los saludo con el mismo cariño.

-Aun tienes el cabello negro- señalo Prentiss, con curiosidad al notarlo, ya que la mayoría de las victimas preferían despegarse de todo lo que les provoco el trauma, aun así, si debían cortarse el cabello para no recordarlo. La joven sonrió mientras Penélope acariciaba un mechón sedoso y extremadamente lacio.

-Así es… bueno…, pensé que tal vez un cambio no estaba mal y decidí dejarlo así, un tiempo; cuando me canse de este color tal vez haga como tú y me tiña cada mes de un color distinto- dijo refiriéndose a García y todos rieron.

-Debo decirte que no te queda para nada mal- dijo JJ con una sonrisa amable y la joven sonrió ante el cumplido.

-Es bueno verte de regreso, Emma- dijo el joven doctor cuando pudo acercarse a ella, con una sonrisa luego de besarle la mejilla, tomando la mano de la joven que sonrió feliz de poder estar junto a ellos en una situación completamente distinta a la que la había llevado allí la primera vez.

-Es un alegría verte, Spencer. A todos ustedes; lamento no haber podido venir antes, pero debía resolver algunos problemas- dijo serena frunciendo levemente el ceño y los agentes sonrieron felices de verla bien. No paso desapercibido a Emma, el detalle de que faltaba alguien allí, tal vez el integrante más importante de aquel equipo para ella, pero intentando soportar el dolor y hacerse a la idea de tal vez no verlo nunca más, junto coraje y hablo nuevamente dirigiéndose a JJ. -¿Podría hablar con Rossi y Hotch, por favor?-, tras oír las palabras de bienvenida del equipo la rubia la llevo al despacho de Hotch en el que ambos agentes hablaban animadamente.

-Espero no interrumpir…- dijo tímidamente la joven al ingresar a la oficina mientras los hombres se ponían de pie, para recibirla sonrientes y tal vez aliviados de encontrarla bien luego de varias semanas.

-Es una grata sorpresa verte por aquí, Emma- dijo Hotch asombrado, seguido de Rossi que se acercó a la joven para abrazarla y luego darle dos sendos besos en las mejillas. -¿Ha sucedido algo?- pregunto preocupado, observando detenidamente a la joven que parecía en perfecto estado y que sonrió con ternura al notar cuanto se preocupaba por ella. No era habitual que las victimas que salvaban, luego de agradecerle en la escena del crimen, volvieran a la central sino corrían riesgo o estaban en problemas pero Emma había sido diferente desde un principio.

-No; esta todo en orden, señor- dijo con respeto y Rossi la invito a sentarse. –No, gracias David- dijo con más confianza al hombre que le sostenía la mano, realmente aliviado de que se encontrara frente a ellos, totalmente recuperada. –He venido a ver al equipo antes de comenzar un nuevo año, a agradecerles nuevamente y a entregarles sus regalos de Navidad- comento la joven sonriendo y buscando en su bolso los respectivos a los dos agentes.

-No era necesario que lo hicieras, Emma- dijo Hotch con suavidad, observándola fijamente y la joven descubrió dulzura en sus ojos habitualmente severos e intensos.

-Claro que lo es, al menos es así como lo siento yo- contesto con simpleza la joven tendiéndoles los delicados y pequeños paquetes, que ambos tomaron y la observaron fijamente. -¿Acaso se quedaran mirándome? Ábranlos, por favor- pidió amable y con una amplia sonrisa por la perplejidad de los hombres que obedecieron en silencio y estupefactos observaron lo que la joven le había obsequiado y tenían entre manos. –Es muy importante para mí que ustedes los conserven, porque me he detenido a pensar que ya nada me ata a mis padres, al menos nada material, solo tengo los buenos recuerdos de mis primeros y únicos diez años con ellos y debo aferrarme a eso. Han salvado mi vida dos veces y no sé de qué otra manera agradecérselo. Ustedes dos son muy importantes para mí, como lo es su equipo. Tienen suerte de tener a JJ, Emily, Spencer, Penélope y Derek, y de tenerse mutuamente- dijo sonriendo con dulzura señalando a los hombres que la oían solemnes. -Si el equipo anterior era fabuloso, este que tienen ahora, lo supera con creces. Ahora bien, lo que tú tienes David, le perteneció a mi padre- dijo y el aludido bajo la vista a lo que parecía una moneda, a modo de dije en una fina y larga cadena de plata. -Fue soldado del ejército, y en una misión por África unos rebeldes atentaron contra una aldea en Somalia y mi padre se encargo de liberarla; un somalí le entrego esta moneda por haberle salvado la vida a su familia ya que para mi padre no había nada más importante que la familia. Desde ese momento, la convirtió en su amuleto de la suerte y la llevaba a todos lados, creyendo que lo ayudaba. Era importante para él y quiero que ahora la tengas tú- dijo y él se acerco conmovido para besarle la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento luego de observar con fijeza el hermoso siervo que estaba grabado en la moneda somalí.

-Gracias, pequeña- se limito a decir, y la joven se dirigió a Hotch que la observo expectante.

-El anillo que usted tiene, señor- dijo con respeto porque era eso lo que el agente le inspiraba, además de un gran cariño. –Le perteneció a mi madre, era el escudo de su familia, la tradición decía que debían llevarlo las mujeres de la casa, pero como sabrá este nunca llego a mis manos; además, las mariposas representan el renacer a una nueva vida, guardando lo mejor del pasado en nuestro interior; hacer el luto y dejar partir el pasado con esa persona… Supe lo de Hayley, Hotch, y realmente lo siento. Pensar en que podía recuperar algún dia este anillo, me permitió seguir luchando y no olvidar nunca a mi madre, trayéndome finalmente la paz que estaba buscando, pudiendo finalmente hacer el luto por ellos, y quiero que tu lo tengas porque fue muy importante para mí, espero que te ayude a encontrar paz y equilibrio en tu vida- dijo la joven sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos. –Quédense tranquilos que están pulidos y como nuevos. Los envié a la joyería especialmente con el pedido de que les quitaran todas las impurezas que podrían tener del robo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse por que le queden rastros de Jacob encima- explico con una sonrisa melancólica. -Si me lo permiten podría venir seguido a visitarlos, son lo más parecido a una familia que me queda, me han salvado la vida dos veces y no quiero perderlos- dijo la joven un tanto temerosa, luego de un silencio y Hotch se acercó sonriéndole amablemente y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo que la joven correspondió un tanto asombrada y con infinito cariño, recordando el dia hacia quince años en el que él la había tomado en brazos y abrazado confiándole que todo estaría bien. Recordó cuan segura y protegida se había sentido y en ese momento, ya siendo una mujer le produjo lo mismo. Cada uno a su modo, le recordaban lo que era tener un padre.

-No lo harás, siempre estaremos para ti, Emma- dijo Rossi con dulzura desde un costado, aferrando con fuerza entre sus manos, el collar.

-Gracias- respondió la joven emocionada, sonriendo feliz.

-Nos han notificado que te mudas a Virginia- dijo Hotch luego de un momento de cómodo silencio entre los tres, intentando sofocar la repentina alegría por tenerla cerca y la joven asintió alegre. .

-Así es. Por suerte los muchachos de la mudanza y los diseñadores, hicieron un trabajo excepcional y hace ya una semana y media que estoy viviendo aquí. Quería estar cerca de ustedes y decidí establecerme aquí en Virginia, que por cierto es hermoso; aunque la idea es que nadie lo sepa… por ahora- dijo observándolos de una manera intensa y ambos agentes asintieron cómplices.

-Quédate tranquila, nada saldrá de nuestros labios- sonrió Rossi amable y Hotch asintió. -Esperamos poder verte más seguido, entonces- dijo, observándola con picardía y ella asintió.

-¡Eso puedo prometerlo!- dijo alegre y se dispuso a tomar el bolso que estaba sobre un sillón para irse, pero Hotch la detuvo nuevamente tomándola con suavidad de la mano.

-Sabemos lo de Meckai y Sophie, y por lo que estas pasando por ello; sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo. Si necesitas ayuda, solo debes llamarnos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo con tono sobre protector y mirada seria y oscura, como si se tratara de su padre y la joven, asombrada, se sintió cómoda con aquella actitud ya que era de la única manera que Hotch demostraba su cariño y decidió apretarle suavemente la mano para indicarle que el mensaje había sido recibido.

-Lo sé y se los agradezco. Les hare saber dentro de unos días como va todo- dijo colgándose el bolso al hombro y los hombres le sonrieron amablemente. –Muchas gracias por todo, nuevamente. Ehmm, ahora debo bajar para entregarles los obsequios al resto del equipo- dijo un tanto torpe por el nerviosismo, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la ausencia de Derek, y tras abrazar nuevamente a Hotch y Rossi que le agradecieron el presente de Navidad, salió de allí.

-No ha mencionado a Morgan ni una sola vez- dijo Hotch extrañado, volteando para observar a Rossi que tomaba asiento, cruzándose de piernas pero aun tenia la vista puesta, a través de la ventana, en la silueta de la joven que se reunía nuevamente con el resto del equipo.

-Eso no significa que no lo esté buscando, Aaron- dijo el aludido, sabiamente ya que su compañero noto como la joven al bajar las escaleras hacia un escaneo de la gran oficina, sin éxito ya que no lo encontraría allí y su mirada se entristecía. -¿Crees que podríamos haberle dicho algo acerca de él?- pregunto el jefe sintiéndose un poco culpable ya que el intenso vinculo que se había formado entre ambos, era algo nunca antes visto en su carrera entre un agente y una víctima, y al supervisor le producía culpa haberlo roto tan abruptamente al obligar a Morgan a irse de su lado.

-No lo sé; me siento extraño sin habérselo dicho, pero también sé que a García se le escapara de sus labios en cualquier momento y si así lo hace, no podrá hacer nada ya que aún le quedan horas para estar completamente libre de culpa y cargo- comento Rossi con una media sonrisa. -Además él no hubiera querido que Emma lo supiera, no si no era capaz de verla y explicárselo todo en persona- dijo sabiamente y ambos asintieron dando por cerrada la conversación.

-¿Los has visto? ¿Acaso hizo lo que creo que hizo?- chillo Penélope desde abajo, dando saltitos como si fuera una niña, al ver a Emma abrazar a Hotch y Rossi. Los otros tres agentes tenían la vista fija en la ventana, intentando analizar la situación y ninguno se decidía acerca de que podría estar sucediendo allí dentro. La negativa mente de Reid, sopesaba con razonamientos matemáticos y estadísticas, la posibilidad de que se volviera a Portland; la de JJ consideraba que tal vez su jefe le había dado un puesto de trabajo ya que la joven era capaz de ayudarlos con su carrera en Literatura Universal y su perspicaz y aguda mente, y la de Prentiss sopeso la posibilidad de que estuviera preguntando por Morgan ya que se la había visto tensa y nerviosa al ingresar a la central y no encontrarlo allí. -¿Se estará despidiendo? ¿Esto es acaso una despedida? ¿Volverá a Portland?- dijo atropelladamente la analista en sistemas y Reid bufo desanimado ya que compartían la misma idea. JJ noto el desconsuelo en sus amigos y observo a Emily que se limito a encogerse de hombros, sin saber que contestar.

-Si ella decide volver a Portland, no habrá nada que podamos hacer Penélope; es donde ella perteneció los últimos cinco años, tal vez se sienta cómoda allí; tal vez ya tenga una vida allí- dijo la rubia con dulzura, pero la analista de rojos cabellos y el joven doctor se rehusaban a verla partir al otro lado del país, sin poder verla al menos una vez por semana.

-Pero ahora es libre… puede hacer lo que quiera, puede viajar. A ella siempre le gusto viajar- dijo Reid como un niño pequeño al que confunden con cualquier tontería y luego se siente decepcionado.

-¡Exacto! ¿Una vida allí? Pero, ¿qué hay de nosotros?- chillo García desconforme.

-Allí viene- alerto Prentiss en un susurro al ver a la joven bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a ellos con una sonrisa amable. Todos giraron para observarla y ella comenzó a hablar luego de consultar su reloj.

-Mi vuelo sale en una hora, pero antes de despedirme, debo entregarles sus obsequios de Navidad- dijo alegre, sintiendo una leve nostalgia en el fondo por tener que irse tan pronto y sin haber visto a Derek, pero intento disimularlo y disfrutar hasta el último momento. García y Reid se observaron entre ellos, felices y expectantes como dos niños pequeños y JJ y Prentiss sonrieron amables y agradecidas por el detalle.

Como Emma no podía hacer fuerza sin que le doliera aun la herida, un joven agente le acerco una gran bolsa donde tenía los paquetes rectangulares y delgados que repartió a los agentes, que no dudaron en abrirlos rápidamente. Todos rieron emocionados al encontrarse pintados ellos mismos en los lienzos desde la perspectiva de la autora, claramente, y es por eso que Emily tenía unos ojos oscuros, brillantes y con largas y arqueadas pestañas; el cabello de JJ era largo y dorado como los rayos del sol y con ojos grandes y cristalinos de color azul; Reid tenía enmarañados los cabellos, unas ojeras color malva como las de Emma, que aunque descansara todo lo que tenía que descansar no se irían nunca de su rostro, y sus particulares labios en forma de corazón destacaban en la pintura, sin mencionar sus redondos y hermosos ojos del color del caramelo; en cuanto a Penélope, su dibujo era el más hermoso de todos ya que Emma reconoció haberse divertido mucho pintándolo y poniéndole un cariño inmenso a cada pincelada. Allí, la joven técnica aparecía con un peinado estrafalario, sus rojos cabellos brillaban intensos y tenía todo tipo de colores en su atuendo, esto incluía la combinación con su maquillaje, los anteojos y los accesorios que llevaba encima la pintura. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que si lo ponían a unos metros de distancia, sin que se viera que era el retrato de la técnica, parecería un arco iris.

-Espero que no lo tomen a mal, los hice en la última semana que pase en Portland y claramente es así como los veo- dijo Emma riendo un tanto avergonzada y no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata de sus amigos ya que todos y cada uno de los cuatro estaba embelesado observando su retrato. Penélope, emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos se arrojo a sus brazos. –Oh, no llores- pidió la joven que la rodeo suavemente, riendo con ternura enmascarando la mueca de dolor ya que la herida tiraba en su piel.

-Esto es hermoso, Emma. ¡Es lo más hermoso que me han regalado hasta ahora! Realmente tienes un don para esto. Por cierto, yo también tengo tu obsequio de Navidad en mi oficina- dijo apartándose de ella y luego de que sus compañeros le agradecieron y se despidieron de ella, García la arrastro hacia su guarida tomándola de la mano.

-Enserio no debiste molestarte- dijo Emma cuando su amiga le tendió la gran y rectangular caja, en el silencio de su oficina.

-¡Vamos ábrelo y no te hagas rogar!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa y la joven obedeció, quedando estupefacta con el contenido. –Se que no te gustaban, pero pensé que como todo ya había terminado y habías conservado el cabello negro, te animarías a usar uno si yo te lo regalaba…- dijo con picardía entrecerrando los ojos mientras se abría paso, lentamente en el rostro de Emma, una amplia sonrisa.

-Por Dios… esto… esto es…- balbuceo, atónita sin poder articular palabra. –¡Es hermoso, Penélope!- dijo observando el corto y seductor vestido que tenía en sus manos, junto a un hermoso y alto par de zapatos.

-¡Sabia que te encantaría! Cuando lo vi supe que era para ti, así como también supe que mañana iras a una fiesta para recibir el nuevo año, así que pensé… ira a la fiesta y no debe saber con qué vestirse… y luego vi este vestido que era divino para ti… y me dije… ¡Regalo de Navidad!- rio seguida de la joven que de a poco se iba acostumbrando a sus locuras y que la abrazo feliz.

Aunque llegaría tarde para tomar el vuelo, decidió sentarse a tomar un café con su amiga en su oficina, mientras hablaron de todo y de nada. Emma debía preguntarle por Derek, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo para no demostrar cuan desesperada estaba y como Penélope noto el nerviosismo y la contradicción en su joven amiga, decidió como era habitual en ella por su naturaleza alegre y extrovertida, encarar el asunto ella misma, pero la pillo desprevenida el horario ya que Emma debía irse cuanto antes.

-¿Podrías entregarle esto a Derek cuando lo encuentres?- le pidió a la de rojos cabellos tendiéndole una caja cuadrada y pequeña de color verde con un hermoso moño en un extremo; su amiga la tomo de la muñeca antes de que la joven se fuera y la traspaso con una mirada preocupada.

-Él te quiere, Emma- dijo de repente y la aludida se detuvo en seco y la observo fijamente. –Realmente le importas, pero no es lo que tú crees. Ha tenido que irse en contra de su voluntad- explico pero algo en el pecho de la joven dolió.

-Me prometió que estaría a mi lado cuando despertara y no estuvo allí cuando lo hice- contesto abatida, con mirada triste. –Por favor, entrégale eso, dile que es mi regalo de Navidad. Adiós- y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, desapareció de allí para no perder el vuelo…

-¿Cómo es eso de que nos hemos visto ayer y no me has dicho nada de que te has mudado a Virginia, que ya estabas conviviendo en tu nueva casa hacia una semana y que estas en estos momentos en Nueva York?- dijo García alterada al oído de Emma, a través del celular aquella mañana. La analista parecía entre molesta y emocionada por la gran noticia.

-Porque se supone que era un secreto entre Rossi, Hotch y yo. ¡Nadie más debía enterarse!- contesto la joven poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras avanzaba por las colmadas y nevadas calles de Nueva York.

-Bueno, pues no pudieron resistirse a mis trucos y engaños y terminaron por decirme la verdad. No hizo falta más, ya que te busque vía satélite y aquí te he encontrado. Por si no recuerdas tu celular tiene aun el GPS del FBI- dijo con malicia, riendo entre dientes y Emma puso los ojos en blanco al recordar ese pequeño detalle imaginando la expresión triunfal de su amiga. –¿Qué haces en Nueva York?- inquirió con curiosidad.

-He venido porque hay unas ofertas grandiosas en mueblería que me hace falta para la casa aunque ya están todas mis cosas allí, y estaba buscándole algunos regalos a Meckai y a Sophie, antes de volver a Virginia, lo cual tengo que hacer hoy mismo- informo la joven con urgencia y Penélope oyó el ruido que hacían los transeúntes y las bocinas de los autos en el superpoblado Manhattan, sin mencionar los gritos, las risas de los transeúntes y los villancicos que resonaban de los distintos locales.

-Oh, de eso debemos hablar... Sucedió algo con los niños- dijo con voz de funeral, provocando que la joven se detuviera en seco en medio de la marea de gente que recorría la acera.

-No me asustes Penélope- advirtió un tanto asustada, pensando que tal vez le había ocurrido algo a los niños o que el futuro juicio que debía afrontar con la abuela se había complicado. -¿Penélope?- pregunto desesperada ante el súbito silencio de su amiga, del otro lado.

-Bueno, es que están en un hogar de transito allí, en Nueva York- dijo de repente, como si la rapidez quitara el impacto inicial que Emma sintió al oír sus palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo que en un hogar de transito? Se supone que estarían en casa de su abuela hasta el juicio y allí se decidiría todo- pregunto atónita, intentando calmarse, aguardando una respuesta de su amiga.

-He llamado de tu parte a la asistente social y a los psicólogos que los han tratado luego del secuestro y les dije que tuvieran un ojo sobre su abuela ya que era una vieja arpía y cuando la asistente social fue a verlos, decidió que estarían mejor en un hogar de transito que bajo la custodia de su abuela, aguardando a padres adoptivos ya que el trato que recibían de la mujer era indigno- comento rápidamente y Emma se llevo una mano a la boca, sopesando las probabilidades a favor de ella. –No te preocupes- dijo enseguida la técnica, como si pudiera verle las facciones del rostro. –¡Le he dejado también tu solicitud de adopción, que viene junto con la tenencia por supuesto, y me ha dicho que eres la primera en la lista de espera, que le dará privilegio a los niños ya que al conocerte, eres la candidata perfecta para ser su madre!- chillo llena de emoción y Emma no supo cómo reaccionar. No sabía si gritar feliz, o llorar de la emoción o saltar en una pata.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Cielo Santo! ¡No puedo creerlo!- chillo Emma emocionada y varias personas voltearon para observarla en medio de la acera.

-¡Así es! Dice que comenzara el papeleo cuanto antes, aunque llevara unos meses hasta confirmarlo y tener todo listo para el traslado, pero lo bueno es que no tendrás que afrontar el juicio con el que te había amenazado su abuela ya que están desligados de ella y eres la favorita para la tarea. ¡Felicitaciones futura mama!- dijo emocionada Penélope y le daba la impresión a Emma de que no podía ser más feliz. Finalmente todo marchaba sobre ruedas, retomando el ritmo habitual.

-Todos dicen que eres la mejor, Penélope…- dijo la joven divertida y se sintió un silencio expectante del otro lado.

-¿Y tú qué crees?- pregunto con curiosidad, aguardando la respuesta.

-Que eres un ángel, mujer. ¡Mi ángel guardián!- dijo Emma feliz y del otro lado se sintieron unos leves sollozos.

-¡Tú también eres muy especial para mí, Emma!- dijo emocionada y mientras la joven retomaba su camino con la esperanza de convertirse en mama, continuaron hablando acerca de la fiesta a la que asistiría y del vestido que le había regalado, y de los zapatos hasta que debieron colgar ya que Emma regresaba al hotel para preparar todo y viajar esa misma tarde.

Aún faltaban algunas horas para la fiesta de esa noche, por lo que se limito a merendar en bata mientras hacía zapping, aunque no estuviera viendo nada realmente, solo quería sentirse acompañada con el sonido y los colores del televisor. Con la vista fija en un anotador, Emma hacia los bosquejos de las futuras habitaciones de los niños, que ya había comenzado a diseñar. Ella, sí ella, mama. Era increíble, de tan solo pensarlo le provocaba un nudo en la garganta saber que vivirían con ella, que sería su madre a partir de la adopción, así que de esa emoción tomaba la inspiración necesaria para diseñar las habitaciones, escoger los colores, los adornos, ya que lugar en aquella gran casa, le sobraba. De hecho, cuando la compro, no pensó que era tan grande al tener su estudio de arte y el living, y la cocina con medidas cómodas, ya que toda su vida había vivido en apartamentos pequeños, pero al estar viviendo esa semana y media sola allí, los espacios se le habían hecho inmensos. Pero pronto estarían ocupados con dibujos y pinturas, colores, imanes coloridos para la heladera, móviles, gritos, risas y juguetes… De tan solo pensarlo, a Emma se le erizaba la piel y una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Un mes atrás jamás hubiera pensado que todo eso se desarrollaría tan pronto, y allí estaba, a punto de ser madre, diseñando las habitaciones de sus futuros hijos y aguardando para la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Simplemente no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras pensaba en ello, aunque había otro tema no tan grato que sentía que aun tenía pendiente. Un tema llamado Derek. Aun no podía explicarse por qué no lo había encontrado al despertar, ¿qué cosa tan importante había debido hacer para no estar allí, junto a ella? Sentía que algo le faltaba y definitivamente era él. No estaba segura de saber qué era, pero sentía algo por él, eso estaba claro. No podía hablar de amor, si hacia alrededor de una semana había salido de una experiencia traumática, pero esa relación de dependencia, de sentirse segura y a salvo con él; de saber que todo estaba bien si estaba a su lado, si él la miraba y le sonreía, sentirlo cerca, poder oler su aroma masculino, oír su grave voz, no sabía si estaba bien todo aquello o si sería fácil, pero estaba segurísima de quererlo en su vida, sentía que lo necesitaba. De tener siempre esa relación de dependencia, como si Derek fuera una droga y ella se hubiera convertido en una adicta. De sentir que lo conocía de toda la vida y que estaba enamorándose de él, que él realmente la entendía, porque era eso lo que sentía Emma en los últimos días, antes de su secuestro, cuando cenaban juntos o veían películas acurrucados en el sillón, o cuando la abrazo antes de que Jacob la arrancara de sus brazos…

-Aun no puedo creer que me hayas cancelado, pero si se trata de la familia, quedas perdonada- comento Emma divertida mientras se calzaba los zapatos en medio de la habitación.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Han caído del cielo. ¡Solo Dios sabe de dónde vienen!- contesto Penélope García desde la cama al otro lado del celular y le dolió en el alma tener que mentirle a su amiga que no percibió cuanto le estaba costando inventar aquella historia ya que solo estaban hablando por teléfono, aunque quedaba completamente justificada. O al menos eso creía ella.

-Bien, acabo de ponerme los zapatos y con eso el "look", queda finalizado y completo- comento la joven con entusiasmo observándose una última vez al espejo para chequear el maquillaje, el cabello lacio y sedoso recogido en un delicado rodete y salir presurosa ya que se hacía tarde.

-¡Envíame una foto! ¡Seguro luces como una diosa!- comento emocionada su amiga y Emma obedeció para luego oír los gritos histéricos de Penélope del otro lado de le decían lo hermosa que estaba.

-Y todo gracias a ti, cariño- comento la joven tomando el celular y apagando la luz de la habitación, dirigiéndose al comedor.

-¡Bah, no digas eso! ¡Eres hermosa Emma y hoy brillas como una estrella!- alago su amiga y la aludida sonrió con ternura.

-¡Tú también pásala lindo!- deseo tomando el abrigo, y estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando resonó el timbre por toda la casa, produciendo un silencio entre las amigas que reían a carcajadas.

-¡Oh eso debe ser mi regalo de Navidad!- exclamo Penélope entusiasmada y Emma observo el celular perpleja, sin comprender.

-Creí que tu regalo de Navidad eran el vestido y los zapatos que llevo puestos a la fiesta, a la cual llego tarde, por cierto- comento con un nudo en el estomago.

-Bueno sí, la primera parte del regalo, esta es la que faltaba. Como yo no puedo ir a la fiesta, he contratado un acompañante… para ti. Es simplemente perfecto, yo se que te gustara- dijo con picardía la analista del otro lado y Emma puso los ojos en blanco, sin poder creer hasta donde era capaz de llegar su amiga.

-¡Penélope! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que estoy bien sola?! ¡Que no necesito que hagas de Celestina!- comento susurrando para que del otro lado de la puerta no la oigan.

-¡La la la la la la la la, no te oigo soy de palo! ¡Ohh, créeme que esta compañía te hará bien, cielo!- dijo riendo entre dientes y Emma sintió como un rubor subía a sus mejillas. –¡Ahora ábrele antes que se congele! ¡Yo ya debo irme! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo lindura, nos estaremos viendo en estos días!- y sin más corto, dejando a Emma sola en medio del comedor. El timbre sonó una vez más, difícil de ignorar y la joven se encamino a la puerta dispuesta a declinar la propuesta de su amiga. Tomo el pomo de la puerta, con todo el discurso en su cabeza, pensando que lograría convencer al acompañante que su amiga había contratado, de que ella podía apañárselas sola, que estaría bien, que le agradecía el gesto pero no sería necesario, que sentía hacerlo perder el tiempo, y abrió la puerta despegando los labios, dispuesta a hablar, pero se topo con algo a la altura de sus ojos que la dejo sin palabras. Algo que ella conocía muy bien, circular, con cuentas de piedras semi-preciosas y que tenía claro que se lo había obsequiado a alguien. Su vista recorrió la pulsera y luego mas allá, la mano que sostenía la pulsera, y luego el propietario de esa mano, hasta posar sus ojos en unos oscuros y brillantes que le devolvían la mirada con fijeza.

-¡Derek! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto tensando su cuerpo, desconcertada de verlo en el umbral de la puerta observándola con intensidad, vistiendo un hermoso traje negro con camisa azul la cual tenía los primeros dos botones desabrochados haciéndolo lucir más sensual. Trago en seco intentando aminorar el galope de su corazón por la sorpresa aunque sabía que sería imposible, y carraspeo al notar el nudo en su garganta al verlo tan sensual como siempre. Fuera del porche había comenzado a nevar.

-Penélope me dijo que te habías mudado. Que vives en Virginia ahora- dijo bajando lentamente la mano que sostenía la pulsera y Emma noto tristeza en su voz. ¿Penélope? Claro, quien más sino ella debía estar tan involucrada e interesada en conseguirle "ese" acompañante para la fiesta. Debía recordar matarla la próxima vez que la vería. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podría haberte ayudado con la mudanza- comento en un susurro, y al notar la mirada intensa y desconcertada que Emma le lanzo, bajo la vista afectado. _"¿Es enserio? ¿Ahora debo rendirte cuentas porque no te he llamado todo este tiempo y has sido tú el que ha huido de mi lado?"_, pensó repentinamente la joven aun observándolo, decidiendo que sería mejor encarar la conversación por otro lado. Parecía contrariado, como si estuviera irritado y confuso al mismo tiempo, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar ante la visión de esa diosa de cabellos negros y vestido que tenia frente a sus ojos.

-La idea era que nadie lo supiera. Ehmm, yo… solo… Solo se lo dije a Rossi y Hotch… ellos debían saberlo… y bueno, Penélope… lo supo… no sé cómo lo supo, pero lo supo. Supongo que es así como consigue siempre lo que quiere-se limito a contestar ella nerviosa, con una sonrisa debido al comentario acerca de su amiga y como noto que el comentario le dolió, intento enmendarlo. –Sería una sorpresa para cuando me asentara mejor aquí. Pensé que sería una buena idea invitar al equipo a cenar, aquí conmigo- se explico evadiendo la mirada oscura e intensa del moreno que se había posado nuevamente en ella. Dios porque debía estar tan nerviosa, no era un juez y mucho menos la policía, era simplemente Derek. Pero era eso, era simplemente Derek lo que la ponía tan nerviosa; Derek y todo lo que sentía por él, el agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida, los interrogantes por haberse ido antes de que despertara, el cariño infinito que sentía hacia él. ¿Cariño o amor? ¿Acaso era cierto que estaba enamorándose de él? Volvió a carraspear como si eso ahuyentara los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza y debió cambiar el peso de pie ya que sentía que estaba por desmayarse. El moreno la observo entre irritado y asombrado de encontrarla tan nerviosa con su presencia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Emma?- insistió dolido, con voz suave sabiendo que se tenían confianza y sabía cuanto presionarla para obtener una respuesta, atravesándola con la mirada y ella se sintió desfallecer allí mismo. Hacia unas semanas que no oía su voz, ni tampoco su voz llamándola, pronunciando su nombre como solo él podía hacerlo, con una calidez acogedora y dulzura infinita.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, en el cual se observaron intensamente, recuperando las horas perdidas en la última semana sin decir palabra alguna, solo reconociéndose.

-¿Cómo están las heridas de las manos?- pregunto intentando hablar de un tema menos incomodo, y ella lo observo nuevamente con intensidad, quitándole el aire que le quedaba luego de haberla visto usando vestido.

-Bien, ehmm… cicatrizaron bien y la herida de bala también aunque molesta un poco más… ehmm… por el lugar. Aun no puedo hacer esfuerzos y debo moverme con cuidado, sin rapidez, ni mencionar que no puedo tomar nada de estanterías que están mas allá de mi cabeza- comento sonriendo a medias y él la imito. Le resulto extraño contarle a él esas cosas, pero a la vez aliviada de que sean trivialidades, nada profundo. –¿Tus heridas? Es decir, los golpes. Recuerdo haberte visto unos golpes en el rostro. Tenias… el labio partido y te sangraba la ceja…- dijo perdida en sus recuerdos ya que aun eran muy difusos y él asintió comprendiendo.

-Sí, están bien- dijo inquieto, carcomido por la curiosidad de verla tan diferente, aunque claramente al hablarle seguía siendo _su_ Emma. –Has dejado tus cabellos de color negro… es… ehmm… un tanto extraño- dijo acercándose rápidamente y tomo un mechón entre sus dedos, no sin que ella se tensara violentamente, a lo que él respondió alejándose nuevamente. –Y llevas puesto un vestido…- dijo sonriente, orgulloso de que se sintiera mejor y quisiera matar sus demonios, que antes tanto la habían atormentado.

-Si bueno, es que… Penélope me lo regalo para Navidad y decidí que era buen momento para comenzar de nuevo- dijo sonriendo con timidez, desviando la vista hacia un costado avergonzada y claramente nerviosa con su presencia allí.

Se abrió paso entre ellos un nuevo silencio incomodo, que podía cortarse incluso con algo desafilado, en el que se observaron como antes no habían podido hacerlo ya que ella era víctima en un caso y él un agente haciendo su trabajo, por lo que Emma decidió que ya era suficiente; que el peso de la mirada de Derek era demasiado contra la dorada y brillante de ella que nuevamente lo dejaron sin aliento, y que ya no podía mantener su entereza sin preocuparse por él como había aparentado toda la semana, sin hacerle preguntas.

-Te fuiste- se limito a decir seria rompiendo finalmente el silencio, dejando entrever el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos cuando lo observaron intensos y fijos, con mezcla de rencor y preocupación. Derek la observo desconcertado y confuso por el comentario que lo pillo con la guardia baja. –No estabas allí cuando desperté. No te encontré a mi lado, no sabía dónde estabas, qué te había sucedido- comento atropelladamente, asustada y él se limito a sonreír con ternura, comprendiéndolo todo, subiendo el último escalón del porche que faltaba para acercarse nuevamente a escasos centímetros de ella que no había notado cuan cerca estaban el uno del otro ya que seguía hablando preocupada: -No estabas, y la enfermera luego me dijo que te habías ido y que me habías donado sangre ya que estuve a punto de morir y que habías cuidado de mi y… Nadie me dijo nada… yo no… y…- debió interrumpirse ya que sintió los cálidos y esponjosos labios del moreno sobre los suyos mientras le tomaba con delicadeza el rostro entre sus manos y le acariciaba con los pulgares las pálidas mejillas que se tiñeron en cuestión de segundos de un rojo intenso. Emma sintió como si una mano invisible le estrujara el estomago, provocándole un intenso cosquilleo en el vientre, mientras cerraba los ojos concentrada en los labios del moreno que rozaban los suyos con cariño, devoción y delicadeza, como si ella corriera riesgo de romperse. Fue un beso casto y puro, solo piel contra piel, pero suficiente para desorganizar los pensamientos de la joven que abrió los ojos buscando los de él a escasos centímetros cuando se separo de ella y le sonrió ampliamente quitándole el aire, dejándole un cosquilleo en los labios debido a la electricidad que recorrió luego, lentamente su cuerpo. La joven, embelesada, como si se tratase de un sueño, alzo la mano y le acaricio con suavidad el rostro, como si intentara cerciorarse de que estuviera allí, frente a ella y que haya hecho lo que hizo, porque había sido fabuloso, dejándola con ganas de más; quería seguir probando esos labios dulces y tibios.

-¡Dios, eres hermoso!- dijo ensimismada más para sí que para él como si no pudiera creer que aquel adonis de chocolate la haya besado y él, que la oyó perfectamente, rio entre dientes decidido a explicarle todo.

-Me suspendieron, Emma- dijo de repente aun cerca de ella que intentaba concentrarse aunque le era casi imposible con su boca hablándole tan cerca, pero al oírlo se distancio unos centímetros para observarlo mejor.

-¿Qué?- dijo de repente desconcertada, observándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras él le tomaba las manos.

-Hotch había pensado en hacerlo cuando te secuestraron ya que se había tornado demasiado personal para mí, pero le pedí que me dejara encontrarte ya que había sido mi culpa, y que cuando lo hiciera podría suspenderme el tiempo que quisiera… y finalmente lo hizo, días antes de que despertaras; por eso no pudimos encontrarnos cuando fuiste a la central. Estuve a tu lado en todo momento en el hospital, pero dos agentes vinieron a buscarme y no pudo oponer resistencia, debía hacerlo aunque me doliera en el alma tener que alejarme de ti- explico traspasándola con una mirada culpable, prestando atención a la reacción de la joven que lo observo atónita. _"¿Se había tornado muy personal para él? ¿Acaso significaba lo que ella creía que significaba?"_.

-¡Oh, Derek! Lo siento tanto, yo no…- comenzó apenada negando con la cabeza mientras extendía el brazo y apoyaba una mano en su pecho, a lo que el sonrió relajado acariciándole la mejilla, para tranquilizarla.

-No tenias porque saberlo, Emma. Esta todo bien. Lamento no haber estado allí, te lo había prometido, pero debía irme…- dijo con dulzura y ella lo observo aun incomoda por pensar lo peor de él.

-¡Pero nadie me dijo nada sobre ti! ¡Ni siquiera Penélope! Estuvo evadiendo mis preguntas, yo no…- continuo contrariada y Morgan negó con la cabeza, serio.

-No quería que te lo dijeran. Temía que te echaras la culpa de todo y ya habías pasado por suficiente como para que te culpes de mi suspensión- dijo alejando sus manos de ella que mantuvo la suya en el pecho de él, observándolo fijamente. –Era algo que yo solo me había buscado, tú no tenías nada que ver, no quería que te culparas por eso también-.

-Me preocupe, pensé que te había sucedido algo- insistió y el asintió. –Dios me siento como una idiota por pensar lo peor de ti- sonrió avergonzada arrojándose a sus brazos para rodearlo en un abrazo desesperado que el correspondió con cariño. –¡Te extrañe tanto!- le dijo al oído y ambos sintieron como la electricidad recorría sus cuerpos ante el contacto del otro.

-Lo sé, se que te has preocupado y lo siento- dijo tomándola de la cintura cuando se separaron del abrazo. -Penélope me lo dijo cuando me dio tu obsequio, que por cierto…- dijo tomándole con delicadeza la mano para colocar la pulsera alrededor de su muñeca. –Quiero que la conserves- finalizo con ojos brillantes alzando la vista a la de ella, que no comprendió.

-Fue un obsequio Derek, no quiero que lo devuelvas- dijo entre atónita y asombrada ya que nunca pensó que la tendría de vuelta con ella.

-No lo estoy devolviendo. Estoy asegurándome de mantenerlo a mi lado- dijo y una sonrisa curvo sus labios hacia arriba mientras se acercaba a ella nuevamente que le lanzo una mirada de _"¿Es una broma?"_, mientras enarcaba una ceja y se abría paso una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿Qué hubieses hecho si te hubiera dado mi nombre en el Café aquella mañana?- atajo antes de que él estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para desconcentrarla y perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Derek la observo divertido ya que era la segunda vez que la joven saltaba con un interrogante como aquel, pero dispuesto a acostumbrarse ya que era algo natural en ella. De hecho lo comprendía; entendía perfectamente que ella sintiera miedo e inseguridad de aquello, de ambos, porque él también los sentía por comenzar algo con ella, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo.

-Le hubiera pedido a García que te encontrara bajo cualquier medio y circunstancia, a través de tu nombre, o de tu seguro social o la dirección de tu casa… y si sabía algo de ti, si ella realmente lograba encontrarte, lo que no dudo ya que es muy buena en lo que hace, me hubiese aparecido en todos y cada uno de los lugares que frecuentabas para que pareciera una "coincidencia", una obra del destino que nos encontráramos y poder invitarte un café, para hablar y conocerte. Eso obviamente antes de saber que vivías en Portland. Pero aun así, hubiera viajado allí, hubiera puesto miles de excusas razonables para poder conquistarte, atraerte hacia mi- contesto rápidamente sin dudar en absoluto por la posible reacción de la joven a la respuesta, que por cierto logro hacerla sonreír incrédula, mientras su corazón se aceleraba frenético ante las palabras del moreno. –Se que suena un tanto extremo y totalmente acosador proviniendo de un agente federal, experto en perfiles de conducta, pero me gustas desde el momento que te vi Emma. Eres hermosa, una mujer única; destacabas entre las demás y es por eso que me volviste loco desde el principio, desde que dejaste caer tus libros sobre mis pies y te rehusaste a darme tu nombre, desde que te vi a los ojos- sonrió ampliamente contagiando a la joven que lo observaba con ojos desorbitados, pensando que claramente estaba delirando, que no era otra cosa que una alucinación, producto de su imaginación por extrañarlo, por querer tenerlo cerca. –Y como aun no me crees, tengo algo para ti…- dijo buscando algo en el bolsillo de su campera y cuando lo encontró se lo tendió a la joven que lo tomo entre sus manos. Emma observo que no se trataba más que de un papel doblado por la mitad que recitaba: "I really need you and I hope you understand just how much."

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto con curiosidad, con ojos intensos y brillándole de la emoción de saber que significaba algo para él. Algo más que una simple victima en un caso como todos los demás.

-Bueno, había pensado que si llegaba demasiado tarde y ya habías partido hacia la fiesta, era mejor que supieras cuán importante eres para mí y que no quiero pasar ni un minuto más de mi vida lejos de ti. Pensaba dejártelo con la pulsera lo cual, ahora que lo pienso, hubiera quedado como un cobarde, aunque hubiera aparecido a primera hora de la mañana con un café bien caliente, dispuesto a contarte todo- comento con esa voz grave, tan sensual en él y con tanta confianza que Emma alzo la vista y lo observo sonriendo. –¿Tu me hubieras dejado entrar? ¿Hubieras tomado ese café conmigo, aquí en tu casa?- pregunto con mezcla de seriedad y picardía en sus oscuros ojos y Emma sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo.

-Claro que sí. Tú también eres importante para mí, Derek- se limito a decir ella sonriéndole ampliamente a lo que él respondió acercándose aun más, mientras se producía un cómodo silencio entre ambos que lo ocuparon observándose intensamente.

-No quisiera retrasarte, tienes una fiesta a la que asistir, sola o con la compañía que tu amiga escogió para ti- dijo con una sonrisa seductora, rodeando lentamente la cintura de la joven que alzo sus brazos y los poso en los hombros del moreno que acerco su rostro al de ella sonriente. Ya no se sentía sola, ya no dolía la cicatriz de la bala en su cuerpo, a su lado estaba bien, feliz, sana. Ya todo había terminado.

-La fiesta puede esperar- contesto sonriente y el acorto la distancia que faltaba para besarla nuevamente de una manera un tanto más urgente, desesperada y ansiosa que la anterior, dispuesto a sentirla, a saborearla, a saber que la tenía entre sus brazos, que ahora le pertenecía. Emma profundizo el beso mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Derek que se encargo de acercarla a su cuerpo, de pegar todas las curvas de ella, a las de él que jadeo en su boca mientras sonreía idiotizado. No podía creer cuan desesperado había estado por besarla, por querer hacerlo desde que la conoció y finalmente se estaba dando y de una manera maravillosa, ya que la estática entre los cuerpos se sucedía con una intensidad increíble, sin mencionar las descargas eléctricas que estimulaban los cuerpos de una manera lenta y sensual mientras uno respondía al otro. -¿Quieres pasar?- pregunto la joven sonriente jadeando sobre sus labios, acariciándole la nuca y el sonrió posando su frente en la de ella, respirando su dulce aliento, sediento de sus labios.

-Te debo el café- dijo, provocador y Emma rio de manera sofocada cerca de su boca. Derek sonrió cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el sonido de su risa, su respiración agitada sobre su boca, sus manos acariciando suavemente su nuca, su cuerpo pegado al de él, volviendo loco nuevamente.

-Mañana lo tomaremos- se limitó a contestar divertida y sensual, y él no tolero mas la tentación y busco los labios de ella con delicadeza y amor mientras ella correspondía con suavidad y lentitud, convirtiendo esta vez el beso en una conexión prolongada, cálida y excitante; diciéndose mutuamente cuanto se querían, cuanto se deseaban y sobre todo, cuanto se necesitaban.

Luego de unos instantes de besos y frio que calaba los huesos en el porche, Derek Morgan era arrastrado casa adentro, besando a Emma con pasión, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con el talón, sabiendo que finalmente podía ser feliz a su lado ya que había encontrado a alguien como él, alguien que lo comprendiera y lo quisiera por cómo era, conociendo su pasado, su presente y queriendo aun trazar un futuro junto a él, alguien perfecto… su alma gemela.

"_The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen". –Elisabeth Kübler-Ross-_


End file.
